


The Villainous Omega Strikes Down His Death Flags

by switmikan74



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tanaka Saeko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Beta Nishinoya Yuu, Beta Sawamura Daichi, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Changing Destiny, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hinata and Kageyama does it backwards but oh well, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Haiba Lev, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Udai Tenma, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omegaverse, Or Is It?, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Shoujo-esque writing style, Transmigration, mild mention of sex, villain route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74
Summary: One day, he became Hinata Shouyou, the wicked villainous omega who hid behind his beautiful and innocent features. To avoid being persecuted by Marquis Tsukishima for tormenting Yamaguchi in an elaborate scheme, Hinata decided to defect from their household. However, fate has other ploys for him because as soon as he came up with a measly plan, he got entangled with the first prince of their kingdom, Prince Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 171
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really am obsessed with Villainess route manhuas and mangas. So, pardon with this self-indulgent fic.  
> I will address Omegas in the nobility as Master. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit it a bit. Feel free to reread it.
> 
> 11/07/2020 - edited

* * *

It wasn’t that Hinata did not expect this. Greediness has always been both his strength and waterloo. He probably got careless. Drunk in power and fame, he made a few missteps somewhere. He just didn’t think he would get betrayed. He had made sure he got them wrapped around his little fingers. Or that is what he initially thought of.

Was it Lord Kinoshita?

Kneeling down, he scans the crowd below the platform. He clicks his tongue at the pitiful sight of the little lordling. No, that man is too far gone to ever betray him.

Was it Lord Aone then? Or Lord Matsukawa? Lord Terushima? Master Kenma? Lord Konoha? Lord Hyakuzawa?

Was it not enough for him to bend over and be taken repeatedly? Used like a hole pleasure so he can go about his way and climb the top? Who betrayed him?

Hinata had hardly believed in any of them. They were merely tread on a stair for him to use. There shouldn’t be any hard feelings. They did use him too. Countless times for their own selfish interest and impure intentions. They were as evil as he was.

He looks at the trembling form of Yamaguchi Tadashi. He snarls, a feeling of spite and grudge overtaking his bones. In truth, he never hated the shy Omega. It was just unfortunate that Yamaguchi was the object of affection of the cold-hearted Marquis. He hated the Marquis with a passion deeper than the Moonlit river.

Who was he not to play with everything that the Marquis loves? After the humiliation and abuse he had to endure because of that bastard’s hatred to illegitimate children? Was it his fault to be born out of wedlock? Was it his fault that his bastard of a father forced himself to a mere baron’s daughter? Was it his fault that his mother killed herself after giving birth to him?

Who was he to be hated by the Marquis for a circumstance that he doesn’t have any say in?

He will do every vile deed again, in the next lifetime and the next after that, if it means that the Marquis will be miserable. The Marquis deserves thrice the hell that he had gone through. He is a pompous bastard, cold and unforgiving and horribly Alphan. If he was only an Alpha, he would not have needed to open his legs to anyone just to taste a sliver of what the Marquis was born with. 

Wasn’t it unfair? Him, an Omega bastard, against an elite Alpha? What the  _ fuck _ are the gods thinking? His life was nothing but a nasty jest to laugh at by all these unassuming cruel people beneath him, by the elites who did nothing but mock his existence before he gained himself a seat in the High Society, by  _ him _ .

Hinata glares at everyone in spite of the loud jeers booming.

These people below lived a better life than he was. He was basically a high-end prostitute with a thirst for power, opening his legs to buy things he was deprived of. A ruined Omega with no chance of ever being picked by an Alpha.

Disgusting as they say. Ruined in the most humiliating demeanor.

Yet, they are the same people who had adored him so, revered him like he was a saint. But their affections were shallow. Hinata never believed in them. Even when they had offered the whole world, Hinata could only pretend to give them back the paltry affection he held. He was right, as he always is. As soon as they got a wind of his terrible misdeeds, they turned their swords his way.

What a bunch of pathetic fools.

“Do you have any last word, Hinata Shouyou?”

No longer a Master, Hinata grits his teeth. He should have just been abandoned by a river or something, he might have lived a good life as a beggar. He hated himself for being caught. He hated people who betrayed him when he trusted them. He hated his family for turning him into this atrocious villain. He hated Marquis Tsukishima for turning his life into hell even more. He hated how this should end just like this after going through so much to gain power.

“It’s not my fault.” He mutters before repeating it. Twenty-four years of misery explodes within him and out of his lips. He does not hold back with every poisonous claim pouring out of his wilted chest, so he curses them and wills them all to burn with him as he says, “You laugh and sneer at my fall from grace. But do not forget, you all play a great role to my end, you hypocrites. At the end of the day, you’re all hateful beings who thrive on the misery of others. Isn’t that right, Marquis Tsukishima?”

He slides a wretched look at the silent Marquis. He smiles despite the ache that plagued him. He is just so tired now. His bones had grown weary with the weight of the manacles that he was forced to wear. There is nothing in this world for him anymore. He is back to square one, no power nor fame nor even a friend. 

Hinata lifts his head up until the crowds and the buildings disappear from his view and all he could see is the wide blue sky.  _ Ah _ , he thinks,  _ even the sky does not mourn my death _ .

The sword glints menacingly as the crowd erupts with insults and cheers. Hinata Shouyou sees his life before his eyes and finally it all turns black.

.

.

.

.

The sky is bleedingly blue. Rays of sunlight flood in an open window, creeping softly until they reach the center of the room. Letting out a low groan at the disturbance, he shifts tiredly to the left and lifts a fistful of the blanket to shield him away from the prying sun.

The action only suffocated him a few minutes later. Sighing, he rolls out of his bed and rubs his nape, stretching them into loosening the kinks that had gathered, grumbling at the pain he feels in his neck.

He sleepily shuffles around his bed until he is facing the mirror in his room. Blinking sluggishly, he ponders at the strange image in front of him. Orange tresses as soft as clouds crowns his head. The beautiful color of bronze dominates the delicately wide eyes of the owner’s face. His button nose scrunches as he moves his pinkish lips. He is beyond beautiful. He looks so warm and innocent, it’s almost as if he could never hurt anyone.

“Beautiful…” He passes the mirror, trudging towards the bathroom as if on auto-pilot. There’s so much to do this morning, he thinks. He probably needs to, pausing from his thoughts, he scrunches his nose, eyebrows meeting in confusion. What does he need to do?

Something, right?

“Erm…” Pausing once more, was that a mirror he passed by? He swivels in his direction and rushes to the glass. True to its nature, the mirror reflects everything that is in front of it. The bed, the bedside table, and him. Or a person that is supposed to him.

“This is not me.” A dawning realization rattles him out of his sleepy demeanour. Grabbing his face, “This  _ is definitely not  _ me.”

Orange tresses. Bronze eyes. Beautiful visage. A cog clicks into place and he gasps, “How did I become Hinata Shouyou?”

No matter how much he stares at the mirror, the image he sees in it does not change. He’s Hinata Shouyou.  _ Orange tresses. Bronze eyes. Beautiful visage _ , an exact description of the villainous omega in a popular novel he had read a long time ago. Somehow, he knows it. But who was he before? He can’t remember. There is only a blank, a clean slate, nothing.

He rubs his head as an onslaught of pain stings his mind. A flurry of memories rising and overtaking the clean slate, memories of someone pitiful and villainous and whose ending has to be the saddest he had ever come to discover.

He staggers at the pain, falling down on his knees.

“What the hell happened?” He groans when the waves of throbbing stop. Staring at his reflection, he panics, “Why am I you?”

Hinata Shouyou. Orange tresses. Bronze eyes. Beautiful visage. A villain that had burnt his candle all too quickly after obtaining power. Someone who will even sell his soul to the devil if he can. Someone who swore all his life to inflict vengeance. 

He bites his lip and watches his reflection do the same, “But I don’t want to die. I don’t want to become a villain.” 

He is almost whining when he says this. No person in their right mind would even think of following the original plot. No person in their right mind would want to become Hinata Shouyou. Nobody would want to live such a miserable life.

He moves to his bed, sitting with his arms and legs cross. He rubs his temples as he thinks. His brain hurt just by overusing them. He is sure that whoever he was in his past life, he’s probably not that smart. In this kind of dilemma where his life is at stake, he would be needing all his brain cells to survive.

“First, I have to stop seeing myself as a separate person from this Hinata. I’m basically Hinata Shouyou already. There’s nothing I can do about it anymore.” He frowns, “So, I’m Hinata Shouyou. What do I know about him?”

Hinata Shouyou. Orange tresses. Bronze eyes. Beautiful visage. A villain, a bastard, a poor soul. Abused and ostracized by his siblings, ignored by his father, abandoned by his maternal family. 

The frown on his face deepens at what he had surmised, “I think this explains his villainous tendencies. He did eventually kill these two brothers and the Count. The only kind thing he did in the novel was making sure his sister lived her life as she would like it.”

Beautiful as he was, Shouyou ended up using his charms in deceiving and seducing people to do all his dirty works. He has no qualms in using himself to gain all that he desired to have. He wanted so many things, too many things, as if he is compensating for everything that had been robbed from him as a child and as an Omega.

An ache throbs in his chest, Hinata places a hand on top in an attempt to calm himself down. He grits his teeth at the writhing sensation, as if he is being torn to pieces and then reorganized into a new puzzle. Desperately ignoring the pain, he continues with his analysis of the situation.

Shouyou’s suffering, however, did not start when he entered the household. He was ten, a year after entering the Count’s house, when he met the young Marquis of the Tsukishima family. And then, Hinata chews on his lip feeling as if he had forgotten something important,  _ something  _ definitely happened because of the Marquis. Afterwards, Shouyou faced his brothers’ violence and his father’s negligence.

“That’s right. The plot revolves around his hatred towards this Tsukishima person. So, after gaining power, when he is twenty, he met Tsukishima again and realizes that this person is in love with…” He narrows his brow together in thought, “…I think it’s Yama something. Yamashima? No, that’s not it. Yamashi? Ack, no. Yamaguchi? Right. Yes, it’s Yamaguchi. And then he bullied this person and made life a living hell for both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Everyone was none the wiser too. Shouyou can really hold a grudge. But now, I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata sighs, cupping his cheeks. He’s in a very bad situation. As an illegitimate son, he probably doesn’t have anything to his name. The original owner of his body did go around sleeping with people to build up his fortune and influence. But he doesn’t want to sell his body. That’s the last thing he will ever do.

He doesn’t want to follow the path that the original Shouyou had chosen to take. Shouyou was desperate to live and thrive with a power of his own. He doesn’t have that kind of desperation for power. He only wanted to live.

“Let’s start with that ambition. What should I do to live?”

After a few minutes, he came to a blank. He lets out a small scream in his frustration, pounding on his pillows. Why is thinking ways to live hard? Or is he just this stupid?

Before he could answer his own question, a knock disturbs him. He quickly sits up and coughs, clumsily gesturing for them to enter. A young blond maid nervously crosses in, head bowed, hands fidgeting with the hem of her white apron.

“M-master Shouyou, good day! I am Y-yachi, I w-will be serving you today.”

Hinata smiles brightly, waving enthusiastically, “Hey!”

Yachi visibly flinches at his loud greeting. Hinata blinks before remembering himself. Did Shouyou already begin terrorizing the maids for her to be this scared?

“Yachi, how old am I?”

“You’re sixteen, Master!” Yachi must be a new maid. She can’t hide her expression well. There are obvious lines of dubiousness on her face for the query she had received. But at least, she knows not to question her master.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Hinata jumps up. There are still four years before the original story takes place. If he is only sixteen, this is the time where his brothers were sent off to the borders and the time that Shouyou began changing for the worst. He can still turn his life around. He can live!

“Yachi!”

“Yes?!”

“How much does this cost?” He runs to his wardrobe and points to a dress shirt where three linings of gold run across the chest.

“I think it’s probably around five golds.”

“That’s all?” He laments in disappointment. Five golds would only let him live for two months at most. So, it might be good to gain more that would secure him for life. Should he steal bit by bit?

“Hey, Yachi, how much gold do you think someone should have so they could live peacefully?” Hinata tilts his head in curiosity, eyebrows scrunching together in genuine thought. Yachi flushes at the strange question but still, she answers, “Around two thousand golds, maybe?”

“Two thousand golds?” Can he steal that much? Well, there’s no other choice. It’s better to steal than kill all those poor people and bullying Tadashi. He nods to himself, he’ll rob this place and run away before his brothers return and hopefully, he will never have to meet the Marquis again.

“Um… Master Shouyou…” Yachi fidgets. She shuffles awkwardly by the door and seems to shrink into herself. Hinata almost forgets that she’s still there. He swivels and scratches the back of his head, “Oh right. Yes? What did you come here for?”

“Since the Lordlings and Mistress Natsu are away, the Count d-decided that you should go and attend the b-banquet hosted by the Royal Family.” Yachi winces at the announcement. There had been far too many times the Count would do this to humiliate her master. The appearance of the illegitimate son always leads to unwelcome backlash to her master and sympathy to the Count’s family—as if her master decided to be a burden and push his way to the party rather than being forced to attend.

She shrinks even more at the expected tantrum that her master was prone to these days. But there were none. Only a choking sound, a cross between coughing and trying to swallow one’s saliva.

She peers at her master and sees him double over.

“Master Shouyou!” She panics, rushing to his side and patting his back. He thanks her after a few minutes of coughing. He groans at the sudden invitation. He wasn’t expecting to go out of the house as soon as he woke up in this body. He didn’t even remember this part in the novel.

There had been many parties Shouyou was forced to endure but he didn’t imagine he would be able to attend a Royal banquet. What was the Count thinking?

“Are you okay, Master?”

He nods at the fussy maid. He doesn’t have a choice but to attend then. Not attending meant he could be a target to the Count’s abuse. He’ll just have to go and then come back. That’s not a poor plan, right?

Ugh, he wishes he’s smarter than this.

He just prays that nothing would happen to him. He’s an illegitimate son. No Alpha nobility would take interest in him. No, not yet. Shouyou manages to seduce Alphas left and right by exploiting their weaknesses—it did greatly help that he’s really pretty. But people here are far too immersed with keeping their bloodline clean; and he is not going to go around trying to sleep with Alphas. That would just lead him to his destruction.

That’s right, nobody will bother with him if he just minds his own business. There’s nothing to his name. He’s really beautiful but his illegitimacy will deter Alphas from making contact with him.

He would be safe.

He would attend, drink a glass, then go back.

That’s it. That’s the plan.

“You can do this, Hinata Shouyou!” He shouts to himself, making Yachi jump in surprise before doing her duty as well, supporting her master without questioning anything.

“You can do this, Master!”

Attend. Drink a glass. Go back. Simple.

“Yes, I can do this!”

Attend. Drink. Go back. Simple, right?

.

.

.

Attend. Drink. Go back. Yes, simple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is not as simple as he thought it would.

Hinata grips the blanket that covers his body. This is not his room. This is the room of someone with immense wealth and fame. The place is too big—he could probably fit ten rooms the size of his own in this space alone. But that is not the most important thing here.

He lifts the silken sheet a tad and sees his body covered with bruises that are not from fists or from feet. He flushes before rigidly turning to his companion on the bed.

Hinata Shouyou, he thinks, has the worst luck in the whole world. Of all people to fraternize with! He would scream if he could. His sore throat told him a lot and he reddens even more.

He should get out of here before things get more complicated.

He quietly slides out of the bed and sees the simple garb he wore to the party. Taking a few careful steps, he wobbles to the area where their clothes are haphazardly strewn. He clumsily put them on, struggling against the ache his body carries with him.

“How do you put this on again?” He peers confusedly at an article, turning them in and out but before he could figure it out, a hoarse voice freezes him on the spot.

“Where are you going?”

Hinata turns in fear and meets the second prince’s eyes. Prince Kageyama glares at him hotly as he drops the confusing article to the ground.

He doesn’t know if it was a greeting or a flinch that came out of him. But he is sure that there’s a sound that barely escaped him.

“H-hi…”

.

.

.

To be continued

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hinata Shouyou, despite the wishes of his sole maid, decided that he is going to attend the Royal banquet in his humblest attire. For him, simplicity is equivalent to stealth. Nobles were bound to overlook simple lads like him. They are arrogant and are too over their head to be bothered with petty things.

This thinking, however, seems to backfire on him as soon as he steps in the hall. Regardless of his clothing, whether he wore his grandest one or be suited in a potato bag, it seems that the High Nobility will still whisper about him.

The entire conundrum of Hinata Shouyou is that he, however nicely and legally he presents himself, is that he is a bastard son, forced into the Count’s family as his maternal side does not want a disgrace like him after seven years of sheltering him.

“The audacity of this bastard.” A loud voice behind a fan does not equate to a whisper. But Hinata does not believe that whoever said that wanted to secretly articulate those words amongst his immediate peers.

Hinata throws a dirty look at the direction. He would have thrown hands with that person if he wasn’t trying to be unostentatious. He turns his back at them and runs towards an unoccupied table by the window, a large pillar hiding him away from the gossiping crowd.

Hinata gestures for an attendant for a glass of wine. He will just enjoy eating and drinking. Biting into their pettiness will only hurt his reputation more—if he had any to begin with.

“I had always found Shouyou to be pitiful.” Hinata mutters to himself as he takes a sip, “He has to live a life like this. It hasn’t been a fair fight from the very beginning. Rock bottom, I would wish to be someone else too.”

One glass turns to two. Two turns to three drinks. Three drinks turn to five. It wasn’t until his seventh drink that the grand door to the hall opens once more, a loud announcement of the arrival of the tardy royal hosts commanding the hall into silence. Hinata drowsily peers behind the column and sees two regal Alphas strutting in.

“We apologize for our late entrance. The first prince and I had to meet the Haiba royalty.”

 _Whaa, she’s so pretty_ , Hinata lauds, leaning further to glance at the Royal siblings.

Princess Kageyama Miwa, first heir to the throne, is every bit the royalty she is widely known for. Her presence alone commands the attention of the entire crowd. Not only is she beautiful, she is also skilled in military tactics. Her legitimacy to the crown had gone unquestioned, not even when she gained a brother.

Unlike the princess, the first prince’s reputation isn’t as grand. He is known for being cold-hearted and ruthless. Crossing him means death. And Hinata does not want to die.

“But he’s so pretty too…” He mumbles to himself as soon as he manages to catch a glance of the first prince. Calm cobalt blue eyes scan the sea of people below them, reaching every nook and cranny, eventually meeting Hinata’s drunken gaze.

Hinata holds the prince’s gaze in equal fervor, grinning to himself unconsciously. The heavy stare lingers for a second longer before retracting. Hinata felt himself deflate.

“Hmph. He’s not even _that_ handsome.” Hinata gestures for the attendant to pour himself another glass after feeling somewhat rejected. He downs it in one take and decides to drink the night away.

“People here are so obnoxious. Hmph.” Another glass. “As if I need them anyway. Hmph. I bet they’re jealous because Shouyou is so beautiful. Nobility, my ass. You’re just rich gossiping mongrels. Another one!”

He ignores the sharp look the attendant gives him and points to his empty glass.

“I… don’t think you should drink more, sire.”

“Oh, I think I shall drink more.”

“You have already drunk at least the whole bottle.” The attendant waves the empty bottle towards him. Hinata scrunches his nose, “You’re so stingy. I can’t even eat properly in my own house and you treat your guest here like this. Give me some more, please. It really tastes good.”

“As part of my job, I will have to reject your request, sire. You seem too inebriated to function properly.” The attendant says before adding, “You’re already in a worst state. Drinking more will only lead you to embarrassing the Hinata family further.”

Hinata bristles, standing up and slamming his hands clumsily, “You want to fight?”

The attendant rolls his eyes, muttering to himself as he walks away, “What a brazen Omega bastard.”

Hinata sways his fist at the attendant, vision blurring constantly making him squint. In the end he slumps back in his seat, arms folding on the table, head resting on them.

He mumbles profanities under his breath in defiance. He falls silent after a few minutes of cursing and whining to himself. Being Hinata Shouyou is so tiring. How did he overcome this again? Oh right, he whored himself or something.

“Should I just do that though?” He chuckles to himself in contemplation.

“What should you just do?” Hinata blinks at the intrusion. He finds himself craning his neck to look at the arrival of a familiar person.

“Wow, you look really pretty.” Hinata praises. In an act of self-confidence, he recklessly grabs the man’s right hand and his eyes widen, “Even your hands are pretty!”

The man makes a floundering sound, awkwardly taking his hand back, “Thank you, I guess.”

Hinata leaves his seat and leans closer to his sudden companion, sniffs him and then says, “You’re an Alpha!”

“Yes, I am.”

“And you look really strong and cool too.” Hinata crosses his arms, tapping one foot, “And I’m an Omega…”

He pauses before brightening up all too suddenly.

“Are you rich?” He forces his way into holding the man’s hands. Hinata laughs as he offers, “God, if you are, it will really solve all my problems. What do you think of making me your Omega?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Where are you going?” Kageyama frowns, rising from his sleeping position, the blankets cascading down his toned body. Hinata can’t help but swallow. He can’t believe he had slept with the prince but he also can’t believe that he can’t remember sleeping with someone like that.

“H-hi…” He shuffles awkwardly, hands trying to cover his chest, “I, uh… I will see myself out, Your Highness.”

“Are you trying to run away?” Cobalt blue eyes narrowed even more.

“No!” He was but that’s not what the first prince would probably like to hear. Hinata gulps at the glare thrown his way, “I was just… I was just going to, uh, go back because I don’t want to ruin your reputation, Your Highness.”

“Why would my reputation be ruined?” Kageyama seems genuinely confused but Hinata quickly finds out that he, himself, does not have the patience of a saint.

Why is he asking so many questions? Hinata grits his teeth in annoyance.

“Well, I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“So?”

“Huh?” Hinata stares dumbfoundedly, “Do you not know me from the rumors, Your Highness?”

Kageyama stares at him a little longer before replying, “I do not have any time for gossips. Why? Are you a criminal?”

“What? No, of course not. It’s just…” Hinata hesitates, “I’m sorry for my imprudence, Your Highness, for sleeping with you. I am merely an illegitimate son of Count Hinata. I think it would be safer if no one knows about what happened here.”

“No.” Hinata blinks at the quick refusal. He can’t help but protest, “You Highness!”

“After being badgered last night since you wanted me to become your Alpha so much, you have to take responsibility for this.” Kageyama explains bluntly.

Did he just hear that right? Take responsibility? Him? An Omega? Take responsibility for an Alpha? This man is just—!

“I’m the Omega here, Your Highness. If anything, _you_ should be the one taking responsibility! What if I get pregnant?” Hinata recoils at the first prince’s audacity. He refuses to believe that he wore him down to sleep with him. He had made a decision yesterday that he will not sleep with anyone, after all.

“Fine.” Hinata’s brow snaps together at the fast answer. He simmers with confusion and irritation. How could this prince be this indifferent with the situation they had gotten themselves in? Is he right in the head? Was he dropped on the head when he was a baby?

“Are you serious right now, Your Highness?” _You dumbass prince, are you messing with me?_ Hinata seethes internally.

“It’s not like we can do anything about it anyway.” Kageyama says with a yawn, leaning back down to sleep, “My sister probably already knew.”

“You Highness, are you going to sleep again?” Hinata walks towards the prince, an eyebrow twitching, “Hey… Your Highness…”

“Idiot, just go back to sleep. You and I can’t turn this around.” Kageyama turns to him and motions to his nape, “I noticed a mark there.”

Instinctively, Hinata covers the back of his neck and only did he realize that the ache he felt is especially noticeable in that area, “What?”

“What’s the problem? You told me I could.” There’s no jest in the eyes of the prince even as he adds, “Apparently, if I do that, all your problems will go away.”

Ah. Fuck.

Hinata falls to his knees.

“Good morning, dear brother. Did you enjoy your night?”

Rigidly, Hinata turns to the door and sees the princess with a smirk, hands crossed, one eyebrow raise. But what fascinate Hinata the most is the knowing twinkle in her eyes.

Ah, fuck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After much fuss and nearly throwing a tantrum, Hinata controlled himself in the realization that the person he is now entangled with is still the prince of their kingdom. In an act of ‘mercy’, the princess has excused herself after ordering them to dress up and meet her in her room. As such, it gave Hinata plenty of time to panic and to curse the prince internally.

The prince, on the other hand, remained calm throughout the ordeal of witnessing his Omega go through an internal crisis, his expressions quickly transitioning to the various emotions that he felt. When Hinata finally ended his fit with a huff, he, in all his kindness, took the Omega’s hand and escorted him to his sister’s room.

“It really surprised me that my brother, who was widely known for scaring Omegas away, left the party with an Omega.”

Kageyama told Hinata on their way to the princess’ chamber that his sister isn’t really talkative. She’s calm, composed, and does not say unnecessary things. Those, Hinata muses as he stops himself from running away, were complete and utter lies.

“It’s the first time that happened. I was genuinely concern for a bit. Because you’re the bastard son of Count Hinata.” Hinata winces at the unfiltered observation. If the princess noticed, she did not comment on it, continuing her narrative instead, “Fortunately, you were still a child between nobility. So, that saves us a lot of trouble. You just need to be formally registered in the Hinata family and that solves the legitimacy issue.”

“Uh… princess...” Hinata intervenes nervously, “I won’t talk about this to anyone… and I think we could just say that the prince helped me or something. That way, we could avoid a scandal from this.”

“Scandal? You think we’re going to this length because we’re afraid of a scandal?” Princess Miwa’s forehead creases, eyes peering at him intensely before glancing at her quiet brother, “With the reputation of my baby brother, a scandal like this is nothing. Did Tobio not tell you?”

Hinata shakes his head. Miwa frowns, “Tobio, you had one job.”

“You said if he asked, he didn’t.” Those were the first words that Kageyama had said since they entered the chamber. Something about the way he articulated his reason made Hinata feel offended for the princess. He didn’t ask, yes, but Hinata thinks that whatever this one job is, Kageyama should have still told him.

Miwa sighs fondly, “Tobio, this is why people don’t like you. You take things way too literally at times.”

“Am I going to prison?” Hinata asks. Miwa taps a finger on her chin in thought, almost confusing Hinata with her answer, “You know how people think of marriage as a penitentiary? In a sense, yes, you’re going to prison. But at least it’s with my baby brother, right?”

“M-marriage?!”

“Not many know of this tradition. It’s actually the same reason I am currently engaged with Princess Alisa.” Miwa starts, “The royal family sees the first night of an Alpha as special. This is an act of submission to eternal bond with his or her Omega. We do not dabble with senseless relationship. We mate with one person for all of our life. That is why, you, Hinata Shouyou, will have to marry the second prince or we have no choice but to erase the existence of the one who had stolen the Alpha’s chastity.”

“D-death?”

Hinata knows that there is more information to be processed. But the only two things that stood out were marriage or death. One choice that he had tried to avoid since waking up yesterday and another one he did not factor in since marriage were never part of the original plot.

How the hell did he end up with this?

“So, Hinata Shouyou,” Miwa smiles in feral satisfaction, one reminisces of her achievements in the west, “which one do you choose?”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this fic tbh. I am really invested on Villainess or Isekai manga and manhuas. You should all try to read Beware of the Villainess or Who Made Me A Princess. To Be You For Just A Day is also a great read. Anyway, thank you for reading! Leave a review. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for when the others actually appeared. I have so much plan for this Villain route. xD

“I choose death!”

There’s nothing in this world more frightening than being tied down in a marriage you don’t want. Forced marriages negate happiness, suppress your freedom, and steal your whole life.

Hinata, though missing his memories from his previous life, is sure that he will not let himself be robbed of his choice to marry. With only the memories of Shouyou’s misery, he wants to live a fruitful life. He wants to explore the world, to see where it ends, to find someone to love him even if he is a bastard, to be free of worries, and to grow old doing everything that he couldn’t—for himself and for Shouyou.

“Is that so?” Miwa rises from her seat, opting to intimidate him into submission. But Hinata is not the very least afraid. His fear for the princess had vanished the moment she had made him choose between unpleasant options.

“It’s better to die than be married to this man!” Hinata pointed to a bored-looking Alpha beside him. He hisses at Kageyama, who only yawns at him.

“So be it. Guards!” Miwa seethes, “Off with his head!”

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata subconsciously covers his neck in horror. The mere image of the princess commanding the guards to drag him out and cutting his head where everyone could see makes him want to wet himself.

There’s nothing good with choosing death.

Who the hell would be so self-righteous with themselves and be pretentious enough for the sake of this liberty or something? Hinata is sure not that kind of person. Whether or not he was brave in his previous life does not matter at all. He had only woken up yesterday and he will be damned if he nosedived straight to getting guillotined.

Shakily, he reaches for Kageyama’s hand, intertwines them, and says, albeit unconvincingly, “Wow, I’m, uh, so lucky to… uh, be the prince’s bride. Yay!”

“Oho.” Miwa grins, a canine flashing under the light, “I really thought you will choose death. But I see that you are quite an interesting fellow. I am quite happy that you will be a part of our family soon, right, Tobio?”

Kageyama glances at the shaking Omega before sighing, “You can stop with your jokes now, sister. You’re scaring Hinata.”

“Joking?” Miwa frowns, “I’m not joking, Tobio. This is a matter of your chastity, after all.”

“I will be taking full responsibility for my blunder. Of course, since I already marked this one, I am obligated to fulfill my duties as a mate.” Hinata looks at Kageyama as Kageyama tightens his hold, “He is not compelled to marry me, however. It is my fault for being seduced.”

“I did not seduce you!” Hinata protests but Kageyama’s raised brow makes him start reevaluating the events from yesterday. He was drunk and he might have babbled one thing or the other. But he doesn’t think that he could have seduced the cold-hearted prince.

“You did.”

“I did not!”

“You did.”

“I did not!”

“You did.” Kageyama grabs Hinata’s face and unceremoniously squeezes his cheeks, preventing Hinata in disagreeing even more. Whilst not letting his hold on the Omega falter, he adds, “You grab my hand without my permission and ask me to take you as my Omega.”

Hinata wriggles out of the grip and stomps, “That’s not seduction, you fool!”

Peals of laughter stop the brewing fight. Hinata all too suddenly remembers himself.

“I mean grabbing your hands is not a form of seduction, Your Highness.” It’s not something that would salvage him from the hole he dug for arguing the first prince but Hinata hopes that it’s enough to placate the royal siblings.

“I had never thought that someone would call my brother a fool right to his face!” The princess couldn’t help but let out another round of chuckles. She’s almost bending over in glee, hands clutching her sides, “Oh, Hinata Shouyou, you’re really something else.”

“T-thank you.” Hinata guesses that his life is, at the very least, spared. He chances a glance to Kageyama, whose face has fallen into a grimace.

“You two make a cute pair.” Miwa smiles at them, her face schooling into a serious expression after making that remark, “Unfortunately, Tobio, I really am not joking. It’s not even just for your own sake. It’s for Shouyou’s as well. You marked him already. You do know what happens to marked Omegas separated from their Alphas, right?”

The scowl on the prince’s face deepens. He looks at Hinata, who has been staring at them. Closing his eyes in defeat, he sighs, “Yes. But let’s give him the right to refuse.”

Miwa finally relents, “Fine. I’ll give you at least two weeks to see each other and decide. But Hinata Shouyou,”

Hinata stands in attention as the princess assesses him, “Is being stuck in the Hinata household really to your liking?”

Hinata blinks in surprise. He is at a loss for words at the sudden question. Miwa did not give him a chance to tell anything at all as she decides that the conversation is over. She gestures for him to stand, kisses his hand, and says, “You can answer me a week from now. For the mean time, you can go home and gather your thoughts. I’m sorry that we cannot escort you out, I have something to tell my brother first.”

Kageyama watches Hinata glancing every other second to their direction as he was politely escorted by Miwa’s knight. He nods to him when their eyes meet but Hinata only crinkles his eyes, mouth pouting.

“Tobio.” At the serious tone of his sister, he shifts his attention to her, “You need to marry Shouyou.”

“You just said that he can refuse if he doesn’t like me.” Kageyama tells her with a matter-of-fact kind of tone. Miwa rolls her eyes, “Tobio, to be frank, nobody would like you in a span of a week. Even your new division took six months to even like you a bit. You did bruise their ego for insulting their skills.”

Kageyama does not flinch at the truth. He only shrugs, “They are lacking in every way.”

“That’s the point. You are clumsy with words. I don’t think Shouyou will try to see pass your poor social skills. If I will have my way, I’ll just make sure that you two are engaged with one another so you can know each other better. But I am most concern with Shouyou’s predicament.”

“What about him?”

“Tobio, did you see any bruises on him?”

“Yeah, I marked him a lot.”

“No, you fool!” Angrily, Miwa slams her hands on the table, “I mean bruises that look like from punches or kicks or from blunt tools.”

Kageyama pauses. Now that he thinks about it, Hinata’s skin wasn’t as flawless as he thought he was. There’s not a lot left but he is certain that his back and the side of his stomach has a faded blue color.

His eyes narrow into a glare.

“I assume that your reaction means that you did see some bruises.” Miwa starts the conversation once more, “Tobio, after quickly investigating Shouyou, I found out that your Omega was being physically abused by the Hinata family, especially by his brothers.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And then she told me she’s going to imprison me, torture me, then cut my head if I don’t marry the prince.” Hinata exaggerates, hands wildly gesticulating as his story comes to an end.

Yachi, none the wiser, wilts at the experiences her master has to endure in the party. She cannot forget the paleness of the Omega as he trudges down a grand carriage (that’s definitely not owned by the Count). It wasn’t that it’s a new occurrence to see her master with a somewhat panicked façade, she’s been here for a year already and with everything that’s going on in his life, her master has always this somber atmosphere that followed him every single day.

Yachi has thought that he had somewhat miraculously gotten better the other day. He was strangely exuberant, almost like he’s a new person. But as a maid, she doesn’t dare question the change. Hinata has always been quick with his moods. It was just the first time that she had seen him looking quite lively, a tad confused but lively nonetheless.

She had hoped that his cheeriness will stay. But here he is with his frightening story. He’s as talkative as yesterday but there’s a shift in his attitude, something that he is probably not saying at all—she recognizes the somberness somewhere amongst his words and his newly acquired smile. But there’s just something different with him.

“How did you end up being forced to a marriage with the scary prince though?” Yachi treads lightly. She wonders if Hinata would confess everything. Hinata grimaces, instinctively touching his nape, the mark being covered by his long tresses.

Yachi has been a pleasant companion. He just doesn’t know if she’s trustworthy. On the other hand, she’ll likely find the true reason anyway. He is sure of that. The princess told him they will be sending an official summon for their family soon.

“I…” Hinata couldn’t help but blush, “I drunk too much and the next thing I knew is that I woke up next to the prince.”

“Oh. But if you just sleep next to the prince, why would you…” Yachi trails off. The realization of Hinata’s words implied deeper as he blushes even more at her prodding. Eyes widening and face reddening, Yachi covers her face, “Oh! I… I… naked?”

Hinata leans conspiratorially, hands covering his own face in embarrassment, “N-naked…”

The room falls into an awkward silence. They only sit facing each other with their faces covered by their hands. Hinata groans loudly after a few minutes, “Yachi, what should I do? Should I just marry the prince or something?”

The princess’ question had startled him so much that he is still troubled by it. _Is being stuck in the Hinata household really to your liking?_ Logically speaking, if he accounts all the abuse that he knows Shouyou had gone through, getting away from this household is the better answer. That was his original plan too. It hasn’t been a week since waking up and he is thrusted into a very unfamiliar situation, rattling whatever measly ideas he had managed to formulate.

If he defects with whatever amount he could steal from the Count, he doesn’t know if he could disappear totally. Being hated by both his paternal and maternal family, if Shouyou acted like he did, steal and disappear, he will probably be hounded to the very end just to see him be miserable for all his life.

Hinata thinks, after a day, that Shouyou did perhaps consider the possibility of being persecuted if he runs away. In hindsight, the original plot brought nothing but pain to the villainous Omega. If the author is a sadist, he’ll most likely frame the runaway Omega for something the Omega couldn’t have done.

“I don’t know what to say, Master Shouyou,” Yachi starts with a subdued smile, “Since I came here, I just want to see you become happy. Whichever you want to choose, I’m sure there’s a reason for it.”

Hinata gives Yachi a grin and pats her head. That’s right, in the original plot, there’s nothing but pain for Shouyou—that’s why there’s always a reason behind his choices. He wanted power so nobody could ever hurt him. He wanted power so much that he sacrificed a lot of people for that goal.

Yachi is the first one that died due to Shouyou’s decision. She was never mentioned as much. She’s just a regular maid who stuck closely to Shouyou. In the end, Shouyou threw her away.

“Was I ever nice to you for you to be this nice to me, Yachi?” Hinata asks genuinely. Yachi tilts her head in thought, “I don’t think you had ever been mad at me even if I’m really clumsy. I don’t know if you remember, Master Shouyou, but the first time I served you and I spilled the tea, you did not reprimand me.”

Hinata vaguely remembers this scene. Shouyou thought that Yachi deliberately spilled the tea to bully him. So that was only a mistake.

“I think you’re really kind, Master Shouyou.”

Perhaps, Shouyou would not believe her. Nobody told him he was kind until he gained enough power. Perhaps, Shouyou hated Yachi—thinking she’s only there to torment him too. Hinata wonders what would Shouyou say in this kind of situation.

“That’s a first.” He says with a chuckle, “Thank you, Yachi. Really.”

He’ll think a bit more. There should be a way out from this hell. Something to deviate from the plot entirely. Something to tell him he is making the right choice. Something that would make him live a peaceful life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Kageyama stops from mounting his horse and turns towards his sister. Miwa is standing behind a few feet from him, arms cross with a frown on her face. He shrugs, “To my Omega.”

“We hadn’t yet sent a formal summon. Going there would compromise the situation.” Miwa explains. Kageyama furrows his eyebrows, “Hinata is in danger. You said it yourself. If he stays in that household, he will always be in danger. I have to get him out of there.”

“I only told you that so you will work yourself and convince him to marry you.”

“He doesn’t need to marry me. Just getting him out would be enough.”

“Oh, you idiot!” Frustration litters every syllable that the princess uttered. Miwa rubs her temple and huffs, “Do you think a marked Omega would survive in the wild after you took him out of that wretched house?”

“I will provide him a castle and protection.” Kageyama reasons. Miwa shakes her head, “I investigated him because I want to know what kind of person he truly is. It’s not my intention to actually uncover the atrocious deeds done by the Hinata family to that Omega. But because you’re already involved and because he’s already your Omega, we need to get him in a legal process. You do know that the Count still has a say in this marriage, right? If you rush there, what will happen to Shouyou then?”

“Wait for the official summon and just let me handle this one.” Miwa adds when her brother does not say anything. She sighs heavily, “Tobio, just make sure that Shouyou will marry you.”

After a few minutes of silence, Kageyama nods hesitantly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Hinata was woken up by a worried Yachi. The Beta gauchely curtseys at him when he returns from slumber.

“Good morning to you too, Yachi.” He says with a yawn. Yachi fidgets, “It’s act-actually already noon, Master Shouyou. But you look so tired so I opt to wake you a little bit late.”

“Thank you! That’s so considerate of you.” He rolls out of bed and Yachi immediately disrobes him from his nightwear, offering him a towel so he could take his bath alone as he had requested since waking up in this world.

“Master Shouyou…” Yachi hesitates. Hinata hums in response, waiting for the maid’s continuation.

“The Count… uh, the Count invited you to eat lunch with him today.”

“What?” The Count usually ignores Shouyou. Why is he being asked to dine with him?

“He said it’s an urgent matter concerning the Royal family.”

Hinata almost sneers at Yachi’s words. Of course, it’s not something warm when he calls the attention of Shouyou. Even now, it’s still about politics for him.

“I see.” Hinata did not hide his frown, “Tell him I will meet him after my bath. Thank you, Yachi.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Leave kudos and reviews! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have made the Count handsome but I'm petty. So...

Hinata quietly observes the fading bruises on his body. After overcoming the embarrassment he felt whenever he looks at the marks and hickeys, he curiously pokes at the ones that were not done by Kageyama. Like the day he discovered them in his first bath in this world, they don’t hurt when he jabs a finger on them.

The odd thing he finds in his quandary is that he cannot feel the bruises left on his body. They are like ink clumsily spilled on him. Even if they were not recent, he still thinks that he should feel a little sting. But there were none.

They were only waning reminders of Shouyou’s mistreatment. Not that he is complaining. At least, he doesn’t wake up bawling over from the pain in his ribs or from places not many people would see.

Hinata sighs, leaning on the large white tub, “But there’s no telling if that slimy Count will try to hit me. Or that it will not hurt if I do get hit.”

How shall he respond to the Count? Shouyou is pretty passive towards the Hinata family. But lately he has been too moody, firing maids and attendants left and right. Even so, the Count has never paid any attention to any of Shouyou’s actions.

The Count must have decided that he finally has some use for him.

Hinata frowns, “I bet he is going to force me in this marriage.”

He is not wrong.

His guess solidifies the moment he enters the dining hall. The Count is already sitting at the head, eating blissfully as if he did not just invite his bastard son. Hinata tries to stop himself from glaring but failing miserably.

It takes approximately two minutes before the Count even glances his way. When Hinata meets his grey eyes, he curtseys begrudgingly. The Count waves at him lazily.

One of the few maids, who was not fired from Shouyou’s recent tantrums, silently assists him to the table, pulls his seat, and places a small portion of steak on his plate. Hinata expresses his gratitude with a grin, surprising the maid with his gesture.

The maid nods and wanes from his side.

Hinata have not even taken a bite when the Count begins to speak, “A letter from the Royal family arrived earlier this morning. Do you know of this?”

Hinata shrugs impolitely, “I suppose they have an urgent matter with you.”

Not once did he heard this man call Shouyou’s name. So, he doesn’t call him father in retaliation.

“For a bastard, you are quite ambitious.” The Count sneers. Hinata nibbles into his meat without replying. The Count continues, “You are like your mother, aren’t you? Spreading your legs to get what you want. That’s what your mother had been good at, you know. And I suppose even without you meeting her, the blood runs in your vein.”

Hinata pauses for a millisecond, fingers twitching at the insult. He feels offended for the dead Omega. Hinata knows that the Count is spouting senseless lies. Shouyou had once wondered the reason of his mother’s untimely death so he had someone investigated it. It wasn’t that she likes sleeping with any people. He will probably do the same if he was repeatedly forced to submit to this ugly monkey.

“I mean I am her son.” Hinata bites down at the taunt, finding a small burst of joy when the smug expression of the Count jilts into fury. Hinata grins to himself behind the napkin as he pretends to wipe around his mouth. The Count huffs in indignation, “No wonder you were abandoned by your pathetic mother. I will kill myself as well if she sees how brazen you had become.”

“Well, I don’t have a proper upbringing. Somebody did not pay for my etiquette training.” The words just come out naturally. Hinata thinks that he is a very confrontational person, even in his cowardice. His pride seems to be seeping into the conversation, refusing to take insults as Shouyou had been doing to survive in the household.

Slamming a fist on the table, Count Hinata’s temper flares grimly. Hinata watches the Count opens and closes his mouth to retaliate. But within a few seconds, the Count schools his face and smiles, “Is that so?”

Hinata recoils in disgust.

“Now, that is such an unfortunate mishap.” The Count clears his throat, “But now that you are marrying the prince, you could have all the etiquette lessons you want.”

Hinata tenses at the wording. He straightens in his seat, “I have yet to agree on this marriage.”

“You don’t have any say to this. As your guardian,” Hinata almost hisses in anger at the Count’s audacity to call himself a guardian. He is beyond furious for Shouyou. This man lets his children torment Shouyou and ignores Shouyou and now has the shamelessness to use him. The anger clearly showing on Hinata’s face is, as he always does, ignored by the Count, “I have full authority to marry you off to any Alpha that would bring prosperity to the Earldom. I am actually glad that you find yourself some use and not just mooch off my money.”

Hinata glares with much hatred, “I did not ask to be taken in.”

“But here you are, like a little weed, living freely in my property. Without my protection—”

“Protection?” Hinata shouts but the Count does not pay him any heed, “—you would have been living in the streets like a prostitute rat.”

“That would have been better, wouldn’t it?” Hinata spats. The Count rolls his eyes, “Stop whining already. Just keep spreading your legs for the prince until he gets bored and you can live like a quiet mouse then in a castle where he will abandon you in.”

In pure animosity, Hinata throws the knife at the Count where it barely grazes his cheeks. The Count stands as calmly as he can. He walks briskly until he is in the personal space of his bastard son, stares him down, and then throws a pouch of gold on the Omega’s lap.

“Go buy yourself something nice to wear. The prince would like to meet you again for the next two weeks before we go to the palace.”

The silence that awash the vicinity leaves a bitter taste on Hinata. He grits his teeth in annoyance and then, before anyone could stop him, shouts at the retreating figure of the Count, “Go to hell, you psychotic monkey.”

Yachi runs hurriedly to her master when the door to the dining hall closes and they are the only ones left. She dabs a clean napkin under Hinata’s cheeks to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen.

Hinata blinks in surprise. He didn’t notice that he actually cried. But Yachi’s concerned face and her immediate action to wipe the tears away tells him otherwise.

“Whoa…” He says under his breath, leaning away, “Did I cry? I didn’t notice. Did I cry when I was arguing with that man?”

Yachi shakes her head, “Fortunately not, Master Shouyou.”

Hinata hangs his head low. This must be what Shouyou has been feeling for ages. To be told off by a despicable man to sell his body because it’s his only use must have been humiliating and frustrating. Shouyou never begged to be loved by his family. For him, they are nothing but his tormentors. But, Hinata guesses, that even he will crumble at such insult.

But he is not the original Shouyou. He is a different soul, and he will not tolerate this maltreatment.

Hinata surprises Yachi by slapping his cheeks.

“That’s good. I only cried because I couldn’t help but pity how horrible his face is.” Hinata sticks his tongue out at the closed door. Yachi stares at him with wide eyes before a giggle escapes her.

Hinata grins at her, “Yeah, right? His face is a joke to this world.”

“Yes, Master Shouyou!” Yachi agrees whilst laughing.

“And he is stupid too.” Hinata earnestly insults. He raises the pouch towards Yachi and says, “Does he think that I will not use all this money? Ha! I will bleed him dry. Let’s go to the head butler and demand more. I will buy clothes, alright. But who said I will buy it for me?”

Yachi did not question what he meant by his words. She should have, probably. There are times that personal maids were allowed to be a voice of reason, after all. If she had, they wouldn’t be wandering around town and recklessly spending his raised allowance (after wearing the head butler down) and going around just cheerily giving away all the items to whoever lowborn they had met.

But here they are, her Master giving a blue dress and some breads to a dirty-looking beggar—probably the fiftieth lucky person for the day.

It has been hours since the lunch incident between Hinata and the Count. Hinata had rushed to the elderly butler and demanded to have three more pouches, lying through his teeth about wanting to buy the most expensive attire in the most luxurious boutique to suit the prince’s lavish taste.

In truth, Hinata does not know what kind of preference the royal Alpha has. He’s only good as an excuse to get his way. The four pouches totaled to three thousand golds—more than what he originally had planned to rob.

Fueled by his anger, he had been buying clothes, jewelries, and food. But it’s not for him. He will give these all to everyone who needs this most. He will waste it on everybody but himself. And then he will attend the date with the prince and the formal meeting with the Royal family in his dullest attire that even barons do not have.

He will make sure that the Count will be thoroughly shamed when the Royal family discovers how he, Hinata Shouyou, was not properly cared for.

Yachi flinches at the evil grin on her Master’s face.

“But at least, he’s enjoying himself.”

.

.

.

.

“Huh.” Miwa lets out a pleased hum. Kageyama grunted in response. His sister always demands that he answers her, so he gives a little signal that he is _somewhat_ listening.

Miwa rolls at her brother. He seems more interested with cutting down straw targets than her. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. The younger Alpha is not much interested on things that does not involve swords.

However, this is much more interesting than those pointy weapons. Especially that it involves his Omega. Miwa grins, almost too maliciously, “I guess you don’t want to hear about Shouyou, Tobio.”

Kageyama quickly pivots at the name. His heavy stare makes Miwa chuckle. She takes a few steps closer to Kageyama and teasingly starts, “I don’t know if your Omega is quick-witted or if he is just naively vengeful.”

“What happened to him?” Kageyama asks straightforwardly. His expression does not crease but his tone was a tad higher. Miwa shrugs one shoulder, “It seems that Shouyou was out today. A little bird told me that he was supposed to buy a nice dress shirt to impress you for tomorrow as ordered by Count Hinata. But after their little fight, your Omega decides to waste the money given to him.”

“Oh.” Kageyama nods, “I do that too when we fight.”

Miwa’s eyebrow twitches at the admission, “Is that why the financial report last year spiked that much?”

“Well, yeah. You misplaced my old sword.” Kageyama pauses and then remarks, “I miss my old sword.”

Miwa sighs, “You two are perfect for each other. Though at least Shouyou spent the money to do charity. His reputation has taken a sharp rise because of his reckless behavior. For the impoverished and the average masses, he is akin to an angel or along those lines. Which is great because he’ll soon enter the palace.”

“If he decides to marry me.” Kageyama relents. Miwa shakes her head, “Whether or not he decides to marry you, he will enter the palace. Tobio, stop being stubborn and obsess over your Omega already. You know that marriage is quite blissful.”

“You said to Hinata that marriage is a prison.” Right, she did say that. Miwa frowns. This brat has quite the strangest memory capacity. She doesn’t know which event he can actually remember which makes him quite dangerous sometimes.

“If you don’t cherish your partner very well, then it will turn into a prison.” Miwa glosses over her earlier statement, dismissively waving a hand. Kageyama returns a dubious stare but Miwa only disregards it. When Kageyama still did not retract his doubt, Miwa strays the conversation, “Well, look at how the time flies. The sun had already set.”

She runs away before Kageyama could realize that the sun had already set three hours ago and that the sky can’t be seen inside an underground training hall.

.

.

.

.

The day of the date has come faster than Hinata anticipated it. He has lost sleep because of jitters and because of the letter sent by the princess in the early dawn today. It’s not that he is particularly nervous to see the scary prince again. No, that’s not it.

 _Well, it’s a factor but,_ Hinata thinks to himself as he sluggishly gets himself ready, _I don’t know what is in store for me today. The plot has never entangled Shouyou with the Royal family._

He has no idea who Kageyama really is.

 _Sure, they had s-slept with each other,_ Hinata blushes, shaking his head vigorously to rid him of Kageyama’s naked form next to him, _and he seems more like an idiot than a scary person but that doesn’t give him a large image! For all I know, Kageyama has a basement where he tortures people._

“What if he invites me to come down and I don’t have a choice but to follow because he is the prince?” Hinata grouches, frightening himself even more at the terrifying horror his mind is conjuring. There are a lot of horrid scenarios running through his mind that he feels dizzy just thinking about them.

Will he even survive this day? The same questions that plagued him last night keep on appearing even at this very moment. His head will explode if he even thinks about it a minute longer.

In frustration, he slams his hands on the water with a pained groan.

“Master Shouyou?” Yachi calls worriedly, “You have been in there for almost two hours now. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah!” Hinata stutters. He wants to puke his guts out but that will only worry his maid further. He just needs to steel his heart and mind and get this over with. It’s only the first ‘date’.

He is confident that the princess will ensure his safety. As the one who had stolen the prince’s ‘chastity’, they are obligated to keep him alive as he still hadn’t made the final decision.

This, Hinata banks on for his safety as he is ushered by Yachi, who looks conflicted on what clothes he could wear amongst the hideous ones he bought yesterday. Yachi picks the simplest one. Hinata hums in approval as he sees the black garments.

“I bet that the prince will be enchanted to see you in this.” If Yachi is joking, it does not show on her face. Hinata chuckles, “So enchanted that he will sweep me off my feet?”

Yachi squeals in delight, her wild imagination taking a hold of her. She chatters on and on about the possible reactions of the prince. But Hinata is still focused on being positive and keeping himself alive.

It takes them an hour to finish with the preparation and Hinata is already exhausted by the time they enter the parlor.

The Count has welcomed the prince as best as he can—with his slimy smile and disgusting face, Hinata wonders how Kageyama manages to not grimace at the repulsiveness of the Count.

Hinata shuffles in with heavy steps earning a disgusted look from the older Alpha. Hinata smiles at him brilliantly in return.

“Good day, Your Highness.” Hinata is tempted not to bow because of the Count’s glare but etiquette is etiquette, however lacking he is with it. Kageyama nods to him before gesturing to a rather short knight. The knight rushes to his side and presents a bouquet of gerbera daisies.

It’s pretty and bright. Hinata can’t imagine that the prince would bother with choosing something this beautiful.

Hinata awkwardly accepts it, sniffing shyly the arrangement, and finding himself actually happy to receive such a thing.

He goes to the empty seat next to the head of his family and pretends to listen to the blabbering Count. He peeks at the prince and finds that he did not mask the boredom on his face. It’s almost laughable. The Count has probably noticed it too, changing topics from time to time to entertain the passive prince.

“We better get going.” Kageyama declares even as the Count is still talking. Hinata almost snorts at the rudeness, hiding a smile behind the bouquet. The Count’s smile wanes but he still manages to politely dismiss himself from the vicinity as Kageyama pointedly looks at him.

After a few minutes, Kageyama says, “That man....”

Hinata raises a brow, “Yes, what about him?”

Kageyama’s brows furrow, “He has quite a weird face.”

At the remark, Hinata bursts with laughter, his nervousness promptly forgotten. Kageyama has a certain charm to him that makes breathing easier, even with the status differences.

“You know…” Hinata starts with a bright grin, “I thought you’re really scary. But you’re funny too.”

It takes Kageyama off-guard. He has never been at the receiving end of bright expressions. He is used to people scowling at him. The only ones who are willing to give him smiles are his family. So, having Hinata directs his smile at him feels nice for some reason.

Face turning pink, he walks briskly towards Hinata. Hinata unconsciously leans further in his seat at the speed of the prince, flinching when he sees him raise his hand. Kageyama stares at Hinata for a moment as Hinata opens one eye to peer at Kageyama.

“Wh-what?” Hinata questions with a small squawk.

The prince grunts before roughly squeezing Hinata’s cheeks with one hand. The Omega protests with muffled squeaks, arms stretch to claw at the enigmatic Alpha.

“Leshsh go’f me!”

It takes several minutes before Hinata successfully removes Kageyama’s hand. He pats his cheeks softly to lessen the sting while he gives a dirty look at the prince. Annoyed at the assault, he pulls Kageyama’s arm and pinches his cheeks as hard as he could.

“There! Revenge completed!” Hinata announces in triumph but he does not hear any cheers at his accomplishment. The room remains quiet except for the ticking of the grandfather clock. He looks around and sees the shock faces of the knights and Yachi. Within a second, he remembers who Kageyama is.

“I…” He turns rigidly towards the silent prince, whose hands were also rubbing the spot that he had pinched. Hinata smiles awkwardly, “Sorry?”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thank you for your kudos and reviews! Hope to see more reviews so I can have any inkling on your thoughts so far! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that sometimes (most times) Hinata forgets that Kageyama is scary. Enjoy their date. XD

He survives!

Or at least, he did for the mean time.

Hinata is fairly surprised that Kageyama brushed off his attack. He was on the verge of wetting himself when he realized that he had pinched the cheeks of the prince—not only is he an Alpha, many had ascertained his cold unforgiving nature, both in simple interactions and in battlefields. Even in Shouyou’s memories, the prince’s rumors are still the same as they are in this present life.

But, thankfully, the gods are merciful and let him live even with his foolishness.

Hinata peers at the sullen-looking royalty besides him in the carriage. After glaring at him and nippily walking out, Kageyama has impatiently waited for him to go inside the vehicle, one hand outstretched to assist him and then proceeded to just brood.

Hinata cannot wrap his head around the prince’s prissy mood. This, he says without thinking much, “You’re too moody for an Alpha, you know.”

Kageyama gives him a dark stare making him squeak.

“You talk too much for an Omega.” Kageyama retorts. Hinata nearly pouts at his remark. But instead of letting it get to him, Hinata opts to smile rigidly at the snappy Alpha, “At the very least, someone is talking. What kind of date is this if we don’t talk?”

“The date has not yet started. We are only in the carriage.” Hinata snaps his eyebrows together at the confidence oozing from the prince’s mouth. This naïve little boy, the Omega internally condescends.

“Were you not affiliated with any Omega since birth?” Hinata taunts, “And you really think dating does not start from the moment you pick them up?”

Kageyama frowns, “Yes, I was not affiliated with any Omega before you. You’re the first one I had tried taking out. And I promise you that you will also be the only one.”

Hinata assures himself that it’s inevitable if his heart did flutter at the honesty of the prince. Nobody told him that before. Not even in the memories of Shouyou. He looks away briefly to compose himself.

It takes him about three calming breaths when he is able to look at the confused prince.

“Since I’m your first,” Hinata coughs to stifle the giddiness he instinctively felt, associating the feeling as an Omegan response to his mate, “I will overlook this. I, Hinata Shouyou, will show you how to have a good time!”

Kageyama snorts.

“What?” Hinata questions immediately. Kageyama shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“It does not seem nothing.” Hinata’s confused façade melts into quick anger, “Are you doubting my capability?”

“No, you asshat.” Kageyama is never known for his eloquence, Hinata has been warned by the princess through a short letter how calloused the prince is with his words. But it does not mean that Hinata will easily forgive him for calling him such insult. Ever quick with his hands, Hinata smacks Kageyama’s head, howling, “Don’t call me asshat, you stupid scary prince!”

“Because you’re an asshat, asshat!” Kageyama growls, reaching out and pinching Hinata’s awfully soft cheeks. Hinata glowers back at him, hands continuously hitting his arms to force him to let go. With his cheeks stretch, Hinata fumbles with words—spouting gibberish commands that might be something like _let go_ and _I will hit you if you don’t_ and _stupid, stupid, stupid_.

The ruckus inside alerted the coachman and the knights. Halting in their journey to the heart of the capital, Daichi, a platoon leader, hesitantly opens the carriage only to see the pair lying flat on the carriage floor, Kageyama on top of the squirming Hinata.

“Your Highness…” Daichi, who has never been loss with words before, can’t bring himself to form something after calling his commander. Sugawara trots his way beside the flabbergasted Beta and tilts his head, innocuously declaring, “Isn’t it a little too early for the honeymoon, Your Highnesses?”

Hinata looks at Sugawara with a blank expression, turning towards Kageyama who had stopped trying to inflict any more damage to his body, and then to the knights who are now gathering behind the two Betas.

“NO!” Hinata’s face flares into ten shades of red, waving his hands frantically. He tries to push Kageyama away from him but it only results in his hands being seized by the prince and being pulled closer.

“Let go, you idiot!” He howls indignantly, “You’re making them misunderstand.”

He then turns to Sugawara, “This is not what it looks like!”

Hinata glares at Kageyama and wriggles, “You, stop touching me.”

“Ah.” Kageyama mutters in his cool nonchalant tone, letting the Omega go and rising to his height. Hinata twitches at the sudden indifference of the prince, “Get me up, you dolt!”

Kageyama shrugs, “You said not to touch you.”

Hinata pouts, “You’re the worst date ever. I don’t want this anymore. Hmph!”

 _Fie, Prince Kageyama,_ Hinata thinks to himself as he crosses his arms whilst still lying on the wooden floor. Hinata braving his way through life, balls into himself and as a last act of defiance, turns away from Kageyama and the crowd.

“Your Highness…” The almost patronizing chorus of the knights outside makes Kageyama somewhat guilty. Daichi proceeds, “What happened?”

“He said he will show me how to have a good time and I laugh.” Hinata makes a loud squawk of disbelief at his defense and constricts into himself even more, a whining sound coming out unexpectedly from him.

“Well, I don’t think that it’s all that as Master Shouyou seems to be getting more upset.” Daichi threads carefully. He has never seen his commander breaks out in cold sweat before nor has anyone tried to show such behavior to the Alpha. He does not know what to do. But he is sure that if this date fails, the princess will punish the whole division.

Kageyama mumbles.

“Pardon, Your Highness?”

“I called him an asshat and he called me a stupid prince.”

It’s almost hilarious had they all not known the consequence of this date’s failure. Daichi has seen from his peripheral vision how several men (mostly Tanaka and Nishinoya) rush off to gain some distance in fear that they will break with laughter. Daichi rubs his temple, and like a father to a child, admonishes the prince, “That’s not how you treat your mate.”

“He started it!” Kageyama protests but Daichi clicks his tongue (and thanks the gods internally that Kageyama listens to him) before sliding a glare to their direction, “Well, I know that you hadn’t really interacted much with Omegas—”

Hinata snorts and loudly inputs, “ _Since birth apparently_!”

This, Daichi chooses to ignore, “—but Omegas are delicate. They are to be cherished, especially if they are your mate. You don’t call them… _asshats_ or any other words you perceived as insults. And—”

He directs his attention to the scoffing Omega.

“Master Shouyou, please forgive our commander. He is just…” Daichi wants to say socially inept but thinks a better word to at least salvage the prince’s dignity, “…awkward with people.”

Hinata rolls just enough that he is facing Daichi. He still has his pout on but it is slowly sliding away into a more neutral expression. After a brief consideration, Hinata sighs, “I will forgive him if he makes sure that _I_ enjoy this date.”

“Shouldn’t I, as a prince, enjoy—”

“Of course! His Highness, the prince, will surely make this the most enjoyable date you will ever know!” Sugawara talks over the prince, furtively giving a pointed look at the Alpha. Kageyama shrinks down and nods, “Che.”

“Alright!” Hinata stretches his arms towards Kageyama with a bright smile, “Help me out then, Your Highness!”

Kageyama pauses to stare. It was only a millisecond, barely time passing. But Daichi, ever the observant leader, closes the carriage to give the two some privacy.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Sugawara says afterwards. He smiles, “I think Master Shouyou will be good for His Highness.”

.

.

.

.

To say that he is surprise at the restaurant reservation is an understatement. Hinata cannot help but squawks at the empty floor of the famous place. They are at the highest floor, the beautiful scenery of gorgeous buildings below them takes Hinata’s breath away.

“Are we the only ones here?” He curiously asks, running around in amazement, and touching the flower arrangements flooding the floor—all of which of bright and pretty colors of gerberas daisies, tulips, roses, and sunflowers.

“Yes.” Kageyama’s clip answer can dampen the mood but Hinata waves it off, pulling him to the prettiest design that caught his eyes. He gesticulates, “Look, Your Highness! It looks like me! The flower arrangement is me!”

“I see…”

Hinata swivels from admiring the design, “Are you only going to give me short answers?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s so lame.” Hinata crosses his arms and taps a foot, “Are you sure you’re wooing me to marry you? I think you’re ruining your slim chance with me.”

“Slim chance?” Kageyama snorts, “And who are you to give me such width of a chance?”

“Well, although I’m a bastard son, I’m Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata twirls and curtseys, puffing his chest at his own compliment and then bringing his hands to his face to form a V while wriggling his fingers haughtily, “Rumors might haunt my name but they cannot deny how pretty I am.”

“You’re really confident for a twerp, ha.” Kageyama deadpans, Hinata wrinkles his nose at the callousness. He huffs, “You’re not even trying ha.”

“Well, you acted like you don’t want to marry me and then now wants me to try pursuing you.” Kageyama starts, staring down at the Omega, “Do you want to marry me or not? I told you, I’m not forcing you or anything. I will take responsibility for marking you. I told Miwa about this already.”

Hinata stares back at the prince but before he can retort, an attendant opens the heavy oak door with their meal.

“Ah.” The attendant blinks at finding the pair still standing about, “Is there a problem, Your Highness?”

Kageyama shakes his head and trots towards their table by the large window, Hinata silently following him. He pulls his Omega’s chair before proceeding to sit on his own. They don’t take notice of the attendant’s surprise at the curtesy of the rough prince.

They take their appetizer in awkward silence. The utensils and the occasional tweets of the birds outside are the only interruption to the rapidly deteriorating mood. Hinata does not want to admit that Kageyama is right.

He did stubbornly hesitate (refuse) to be married off. He does not believe that he is some damsel in distress, praying for a prince to take him far away from his evil father’s place. He had assumed that he had already thought long and hard for his answer to the marriage proposal given the limited time he has and given his unwanted circumstance with his family.

Hinata thinks that the best choice is to defect. But he is now given other options he did not consider at first. One option sounds freer. Kageyama will leave him alone in a castle somewhere, will provide him protection, and will probably visits during his heat cycle or his rut period. However, that sounds lonely as well.

Hinata does not do well with loneliness. He does not want to be confined alone with some strangers for servants and be visited only for biological purposes like some mistress or high-end prostitute. Shouyou had enough of those. And Hinata does not want to go down that same path.

The other option is more complicated. He will marry into the Kageyama royalty and become a prince consort. He will have to learn a lot so he won’t humiliate the royal family. He will also have to dabble in a little politics to somewhat survive—this, he can do with the memories from Shouyou. But since his mate isn’t the heir, he will not really be involved.

Kageyama is scary. He does not know how to interact well with people. He is prone to yelling and being mean. He is not the most gentlemanly person in the world in spite of being a prince—because who hits their Omega on the head and call them asshats?

Despite all of these, Hinata feels safer with him than when he is in the Count’s house. If he compares him to Shouyou’s past lovers, Kageyama is easily the most attractive out of all, and Hinata can probably tolerate the prince’s sourness with that factor. He will not also worry about having to compete for attention because the Kageyama royalty is widely known for their fondness for monogamy and their kept promises. He will not be easily trampled by those gossiping mongrels anymore.

Hinata halts at cutting the duck meat they were served for the main course, noting that he has been too focused with his thoughts to mind the time.

“Your Highness.” Hinata calls and notices how quickly the Alpha puts his utensils down to pay him attention, “You’re my mate.”

Kageyama frowns at the obviousness of the statement, “I am. I marked you and we became mates.”

“You’re my Alpha and I’m your Omega.” Hinata emphasizes. His statement continues to confuse the prince. He sees it in the way Kageyama slightly raises his right brow, “Yes, that’s what being mates mean.”

Hinata groans as he closes his eyes and wilts in his seat. He gathers all his power to let out a world-weary and then peers across the table. He places a good-natured smile on his lips and starts, “What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Vanilla…” Kageyama throws him a dubious expression. Hinata nods to himself, “That’s understandable. Mine is chocolate. So, it’s not as if we have a really different taste. You can also put them together and it will taste good.”

Hinata hums to himself before raising another query, “Do you like pets?”

“I once had a dog. But he died when I was ten.” Kageyama answers dutifully. Hinata clambers on the topic, “Really? I never had one! I wanted to adopt one but well, the Count or my maternal grandfather does not like me to have any pet. What is it like to have one?”

“It’s fun.”

Hinata scrunches his face at the curt reply, “Is that it?”

“Ah.” Kageyama pauses, crossing his arms as if to think before continuing, “He sometimes sleep in my room if the maids are not being too strict.”

“Can you at least describe him?” Hinata pushes, giving a certain look at the Alpha, practically begging him through his stare to, for goodness sake, talk. Kageyama shrugs, “He’s really big and his furs were black.”

“What’s his name?”

“Black.”

“His name is Black…” Hinata stares in disbelief, “…because, let me guess, he is a black dog?”

“That’s right. That’s the first thing I thought of his name as I saw him.” Kageyama’s lips twitches in a slight upward direction, reminiscing his deceased dog. Hinata cannot help but bite down his laughter. Within the short time he knows the Alpha, Hinata thinks that it is so Kageyama to name his own dog carelessly.

“That’s…” Hinata grins despite the dryness of their conversation, “…it’s actually very adorable of you to do that.”

“Thank you, I guess.” Kageyama shrugs, “But what is the relation of these questions to you mentioning us being mated?”

“Well, the point of this date, probably, is to get to know each other.” Hinata presumes, “I mean, personally, if I may speak, Your Highness, I don’t want to be with someone I have no clue about, do you?”

“Well, I know you already. My sister had you investigated.” The offhand words startle Hinata. He blinks, “What?”

“I know most of the personal things about you.” Kageyama states again, “Your likes and dislikes, your hobbies, the usual time you sleep and wake up, your favorite meal. Miwa drilled the information in my head for the past few days.”

“That’s… that’s unfair and a breach of my privacy!” Hinata seethes, “You don’t just dig up everything about me! What if I don’t agree to marry you? What will you do with all that information? What will I do knowing that the prince of my kingdom knows everything about me?”

“I will forget it.” Kageyama assures. Hinata slams a fist on the table, “Well, that’s very reassuring!”

“I know.” Kageyama nods to himself. Hinata glares, “I was being sarcastic, Your Highness.”

“Ah. I see.”

Hinata slumps in his seat, “Do you know how it feels to learn that someone knows nearly everything about you? That even the most sensitive part of you is also exposed to that person?”

“Is that really bad?” Kageyama asks sincerely that Hinata can only sigh. He says, “It is, Your Highness.”

Kageyama pauses, looking down at his half-eaten meal. He spares a glance across and sees the tension in Hinata, as if he is ready to bolt and disappear. Kageyama reaches out and envelopes the small trembling hand of his Omega. Hinata abruptly meets his eyes.

“When I was ten until I was thirteen, I was in the neighboring kingdom, Aoba.” Kageyama states, his voice lower in their baritone, “They were famous for military exploration. I wanted to learn there. The heir, who is an Omega, is really talented when it comes to swords. I trained with him and his squadron. Then when I was thirteen, there is this competition they conduct in their kingdom amongst their knights.”

“They form a group of six.” Kageyama describes each role the knights would take, adding that he was the squadron leader of the group, “We were in the lead in the competition. But we hit a dilemma when we fell into the trap created by our opponent. We had to abandon our original plan. And I had this alternative that I thought would save us. But my squadron didn’t think so. We fought with each other and in the end, my squadron collaborated with the other team, abandoned me in the middle of the forest, and then surrendered without my consent. I decided to return to our kingdom the next day.”

Hinata studies Kageyama’s face. It was set into an impartial expression and he cannot detect any changes other than a solemn darkening of his blue eyes, as if he is still frustrated of what had happened some years ago.

“Oh…” Hinata blindly grasps, only realizing that Kageyama told him something deep about himself to assure him. He cradles Kageyama’s grip with his own, “That’s…”

“I am not asking for pity.” Kageyama says, “It’s a lesson I must learn eventually.”

Hinata pauses before letting himself smile, “Then we’re almost equal. But I have a lot to know about you. Let’s start with the most basic before going deeper.”

Hinata asks questions throughout their lunch until they were finally done. For most dates, it should have gone longer. Unfortunately, Kageyama is adamant about his training routine and Miwa has let him in exchange of more meet ups. Hinata does not whine for the abrupt end.

It was somewhat mentally draining but to his surprise, he actually enjoyed it. It was pleasant despite the squabble that will occasionally rise between them.

“I will pick you up again tomorrow.” Kageyama bids as he drops him off their front gates. Hinata nods, “Well, I hope you can be more gentlemanly tomorrow.”

“Let’s see about that.”

.

.

.

.

The next two weeks were almost as chaotic as it was the first date. For their second date, Kageyama brought Hinata near the training ground in the palace for a picnic. It was smooth at first but then Kageyama thought it would be great to let his mate raise a sword and train too. _That_ was a mistake. Hinata enjoyed it but Miwa chastised the two when she discovered that they were rolling on the ground, dirty and unkempt from all the serious drill that they both had gotten serious over.

The third date was just walking around the east palace’s rose garden. It seemed peaceful enough. But nothing seems peaceful when it comes to the two of them. The walk turns to brisk walking then it turns to a full run. Hinata couldn’t grasp why he feels the need to compete with the prince. After their training date, he felt like he doesn’t want to be the weaker one between the two. Especially, after being called scrawny by the Alpha. Is it his fault that he could barely lift the sword?

The following dates were just as much a disaster as it was entertaining. By the end of the two weeks period, they had fought and made up more times Hinata can count on his fingers and toes. One might think that they are not the best fit for each other.

Hinata cannot put a finger on it but there is something that just clicks when he is with Kageyama. Perhaps, it’s the conditioned response for an Omega to his Alpha. Perhaps, it’s just blooming friendship since they carelessly shared to each other their secrets. Perhaps, it’s something ineffable that Hinata does not need to pull any words to actually describe it.

Whatever it is, it had been a factor that both of them considered before they walk out of this room and finally give the princess their mutual answer with regards to their marriage.

Hinata inhales to calm his jitters, he feels queasy. He does not know if it is actually the right answer. He has been contemplating. Since the first date, he thinks it is the best one.

Kageyama heavily stares at him before asking once again, “Are you sure about this?”

Hinata nods, “Yes. This is my answer.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review so I may know what you think of this! Thank you. <3 
> 
> Next chapter: Making the right choices and Miwa's awesome engagement gift!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this. We just gone through the strongest typhoon in the world, after all. :/ Anyway, hope you like this.
> 
> Also, I edited chapter one and added some scenes and restructured some sentences and paragraphs. You might want to reread it. :)

* * *

Hinata browses through the library of their house. He did not expect much from the Count’s library. The Hinata Earldom is not known for their scholarly knowledge. They are Alphas more inclined to the Knighthood than the Academy. However, it is a pleasant twist to see such a large collection of books.

He had been trying to read through them or as much as his brain capability allows him to. If he is going down his chosen route, then he should have the upper hand at all times against this family. Two weeks is too short a time to straighten everything after changing his decision once more. 

“Good evening, Master Shouyou.” Yachi calls his attention, his eyes drawing to the plate of food that the blond put on the table. He smiles, “Thank you, Yachi.”

“It’s already nearing midnight, Master Shouyou. You should sleep. Tomorrow, it will be your last date with the prince prior to the formal summon.”

“There’s just something that has been bothering me.” Hinata says as he grabs for a biscuit. He contemplates in sharing his dilemma before plowing on, “What do you think is the greatest advantage to have as a person? Wealth? Power? Fame?”

Yachi cocks her head, confused at the question. Her master had asked her a variety of questions with an otherworldly spectrum of odd. Once, three days ago, he asked her about his dream and if seeing himself on a meadow means he is feeling sad; but she does not think anyone can just answer that question as it requires a deep probe of the mind. Once, five days ago, he asked her if it was okay to bite the prince because he was annoyed with him. She would have answered if she was not blushing madly at the onslaught of perverse scenes her sinful mind had to create. Once, seven days ago, he asked if he could borrow her maid outfit because there seems to be a bet between him and the prince that he refused to lose.

Now, he raised something so philosophical that she is rather dubious of the state of his mind. They say stress and late night hours hamper the cognitive function of the brain. Or maybe it makes one wistful. There’s a certain charm of a starlit sky, after all.

“I don’t know…” She begins. As a Beta, those were not as appealing as they seem to be. She does not crave an expensive life. Although Betas are more practical than Omegas, they, too, are more in tune with their emotions. That is why lavish promises do not attract them. Or so, she personally thinks. To her, who has always been someone to romanticize, what she wants the most is—“Oaths.”

“Hmm?” Hinata watches Yachi as she wracks her brain. Yachi smiles softly at her master, “Personally, oaths seem to be far more advantageous. Not those silly promises but the oaths blessed by the gods. Isn’t it so beautiful if a person entrusts their whole being to you?”

Hinata blinks, once, twice. And then a smile splits his lips, toothy and hopeful, Hinata exclaims, “That’s it!”

Yachi reels, “What’s it?”

“Thank you, Yachi!” Hinata pulls her to him before running off to his bedroom, his farewell ringing in the hallway as Yachi sorts herself.

She stares at the spot where Hinata used to be before muttering to herself, “Master Shouyou is really too strange sometimes.”

.

.

.

.

“Greetings, Your Highness.”

Miwa gingerly lifts her head from the documents she had been reading for the past five hours. She stares at the Head Knight of the First Division and prompts him to continue. Commander Ukai leans on the doorframe, crossing his arms, “The two high-profile criminals you had ordered to capture had been sent to the underground prison. They are quite causing a ruckus, demanding for a trial.”

“A trial?” Miwa chuckles, “As one of the highest judiciary members, I deem them too sinful to be given one.”

“Is this what you mean taking care of everything?” Kageyama says, entering the room without so much as a greeting. Miwa smiles primly, “Of course. Did you do your job properly or were you slacking off?”

“I did.” The vague response earns him a glare. He rolls his eyes at the gesture, “Don’t worry.”

“I hope I will not.”

Kageyama sighs, “Whatever his decision is, I will respect it.”

Miwa does not respond. Kageyama knows her stance on the matter. She is unbelievably stubborn when she has already decided something. However, if Hinata rejects him, Kageyama frowns faintly, he just has to protect him from Miwa’s pigheadedness. 

“I will see you then tomorrow.” He bids when Miwa still does not reply. When he is out of the door, he hears Miwa grumbles as Commander Ukai pacifies her. He sighs once more at his sister.

_ Whatever that little runt will decide _ , Kageyama muses,  _ I should just accept it, shouldn’t I? _

.

.

.

.

The day of the final verdict comes in a hasty blur. Hinata looks out of his room in contemplation. The sun has not yet risen from the horizon. The darkness still stretches miles and miles but Hinata finds comfort in the silence.

Three weeks had passed since he woke up. Hinata still cannot believe the blunder he had made on the first day he was here in this world. To get himself mated to the prince, what kind of luck does he have? He cannot say it is rotten nor can he say it is heaven sent.

It is, after much consideration, convenient for him.

Hinata looks at the gerbera daisies sitting peacefully in the vases he has in his room and thinks carefully about the dates he had with the prince. They were all so chaotically entertaining that Hinata sometimes forgets his own dilemma. 

“Would Shouyou be happy?” He asks himself, an ache tingling inside his chest. Sometimes, he dreams of Shouyou—a frowning version of himself, sitting by his lonesome self on an open meadow. He is staring distantly up, eyes never leaving the blue sky. Sometimes, Shouyou will turn towards him—Hinata wonders if he can see him behind him, if he can feel someone staring at him so he instinctually swivels in his direction, ready to pounce. Sometimes, Shouyou will open his mouth. Hinata never seems to hear his words.

He cannot help but feel sad for him. Hinata wants to live happily for Shouyou’s sake as much as he wants to live for himself. That is the reason for his decision—the best choice for them, he thinks.

He inhales deeply and closes his eyes once more. When he opens his eyes again, it was to the sound of Yachi’s voice. He yawns and stretches his limbs, unravelling the knots in his body.

“Good morning, Yachi!” He greets cheerfully. Yachi smiles at him, “Good morning, Master Shouyou. I am sorry for waking you up earlier than usual. The Count instructed me to prepare you for the meeting with the Royal family an hour initially planned.”

Hinata groans as he is pulled by Yachi to the bathroom, pushing a towel and a robe for his use. He cannot even relax as Yachi keeps on saying the time every five minutes. His usual bath time is cut down by thirty minutes in their haste.

Yachi presents him the first attire he wore on his first date with the prince as it was the only passable clothing in the presence of all the Royal family. In hindsight, maybe Hinata should have bought something a little better. He did wear the outfit thrice in the span of two weeks, it is a wonder how Kageyama did not take notice at all.

He really did not really consider anything else before the date.

“That again, huh.” Hinata grimaces. Yachi nods, scratching the back of her head in apology, “You did say that you plan to look as simple as possible.”

“This is the Count’s fault.” Hinata whines as he helps Yachi in dressing him up. Everything is the Count’s fault, there’s nothing in this world that is not his fault. That kind of belief system makes him feel a little better.

He looks at himself in the mirror and gives himself a thumbs up. He still is astounded with the level of Shouyou’s beauty. There’s no wonder how he seduced all those men before.

“Yachi, wish me luck!”

Yachi parrots her prayers as they trudge down. The Count, upon seeing his attire, frowns deeply, varying degrees of irritation and fury cross his face as he glares and tries to come up with insulting words.

“Look at the time!” Hinata cuts. He does not want to hear even a peep from the Alpha. The early morning will just be further ruined by his annoyingly sounding voice. The only thing that he is quite thankful for is that the Count arranged a separate carriage for them.

Hinata will not survive a minute if he is forced in a little space with the horrible man.

“Master Shouyou,” Yachi says in concern. He looks up from gripping his fists too tightly. Hinata exhales, “I was just a little tense.”

He is. No matter how distracted he had gotten due to his spite towards the Count, the matter of verdict has not yet been decided. Today, he will be giving the final words and he is not sure what will happen afterwards.

Hinata decides to cut himself a slack and use the time to relax himself before he gets all queasy again.

.

.

.

.

The Royal Palace looks intimidating as it is gorgeous. The height towers over Hinata and he cannot believe that the palace they were in last time was just considered the west wing. The palace as a whole is one hundred times bigger than their mansion and this is just an estimation of the building itself.

Hinata turns to look at the main garden in front of the palace’s entrance. Unlike the east rose garden, this one contains a large collection of different flowers arranged soothingly by their hues and sizes. Hinata could probably stare at it for years and he will not be able to identify even half of the flowers.

“Ah!” Hinata exclaims when he recognizes the gerbera daisies that Kageyama had given him, “Is this where they were picked?”

“What are you doing?” The Count pauses from his walking and throws him a glare, “Stop acting so surprise with everything. The Royal family will mistake you as a beggar if you keep doing that.”

Hinata scrunches his nose at the remark and huffs at the back of the Count. He then proceeds to follow, glancing once in a while at the garden, and imagining Kageyama picking flowers with his scary face.

Hinata chuckles to himself at the image.  _ If he did pick them,  _ Hinata cogitates _ , that would be so hilarious. _

“Master Shouyou.” Yachi whispers. Hinata slightly turns to give her his attention. She smiles at him, “I really, really, really hope that whatever you decide on, you’ll be happy.”

Hinata pauses at the words before he grins brightly.

“Thank you, Yachi! I will, so don’t worry.” He says before being chastised by the Count for speaking too loudly. He rolls his eyes and keeps silent until they are in front of the throne room.

The Count breathes deeply before gesturing to the guards. The heavy doors open and Hinata sees the Kageyama royalty at the very end of the room, all sitting so confidently that one may never doubt their royal bloodline and heritage.

Hinata gets more fidgety as their presence is announced and the King summons them forward. The many eyes that linger on them makes Hinata’s steps heavier but he forges on, keeping his eyes straight.

“Your Majesty.” They both curtsey, their head bowed until the King orders them to stand properly. The King smiles gently, “Are you Hinata Shouyou, my boy?”

Hinata nods tightly.

“I thought you’re someone else. You’re too tense to be that Omega I heard from the princess’ story.” He laughs but Hinata does not find it funny. He is too focused on keeping himself together that only an awkward chuckle escapes him.

“Forgive the Omega, Your Majesty.” Count Hinata says in his pompous voice, “He is a little nervous to be in front of the most powerful family in the kingdom.”

“Nervous?” Kageyama snorts and Hinata quickly throws him a glare, a stare that says ‘ _ don’t you dare’ _ . This does not evade the discerning eyes of all the members of the Royal family.

“It’s nice how feisty he is when it comes to our Tobio.” The Queen finally speaks, her small smile easing the tension Hinata feels. It might have to do with how similar the Queen and Kageyama are. She looks intimidating but not as frightening as the pleasantly smiling King.

“However,” She begins with a frown, “I am not comfortable with marrying my son to an illegitimate child.”

She doesn’t use the word ‘bastard’ but the statement still stings Hinata.

“Th-that will be solved, Your Highness.” The Count stutters as he presents a parchment he had his servant hold, “This is the legal document detailing that Shouyou will be officially written into the Hinata lineage. It will only need your signatures, Your Highnesses.”

Hinata blinks at the parchment.  _ Oh _ , Hinata realizes,  _ is that why he has been busy lately? For that thing? _

“I’m amazed that you could do my request in the short period I had given you.” Miwa remarks, rising to her height and walking down the platform. She takes the document and studies its legality before making a pleased sound, “This is great. This will help in hastening the process. Let us all discuss this in the Royal Solar. This is a private matter so I am sure that the Ministers and the Lords here will understand.”

There is no room for the other occupants to argue. Miwa returns to her seat and waits for the last vassal to leave. They are to wait in the Great Hall as she had instructed a week ago.

“Prince Tobio and Master Shouyou,” She calls after, “Please go to Midnight Solar. You two can further settle the matter with your marriage there. Please meet us in the Sun Solar after an hour.”

“Y-yes!” Hinata scurries off immediately.

“Oi!” Kageyama yells before Hinata can exit. Hinata pauses, “Wh-what?”

“Mi—I mean Princess Miwa said that  _ we _ should go. Why are you leaving by yourself?”

“Oh.” Hinata blinks and then clumsily chuckles, scratching his nape, “Right. Right.”

“Idiot.” Kageyama mutters as he passes by. Hinata makes an offended noise at the remark, hurrying his steps. He looks around the area and when the place is safely barren, he goes straight to Kageyama and jabs his side.

Kageyama does not flinch but his eyebrow does twitch.

“For an Omega, you’re awfully violent, aren’t you?” Kageyama scowls and Hinata shrugs, “You say mean things, you get mean replies.”

“Shut up, you ant.”

Hinata gasps, almost sounding scandalized, “How dare you!”

He grabs Kageyama’s arm and pulls until their faces are almost touching and then he spouts angrily, “I may be smaller than the average but at least, I’m not walking around with a scary face!”

“I was born with this face!” Kageyama snarls, “At least, I do not need to crane my neck to look at whoever I am talking with.”

“At least most animals like me!”

“I told you that in confidence. How dare you bring the fact that only Black had let me near him?”

“It’s not my fault that you have a permanent glare to scare animals away!”

“Your Highnesses!” They both turn at the sound of a panting butler. Hinata recognizes Takeda, the butler who assisted them in their seventh date, and smiles, “Mr. Takeda!”

“H-hello, Master Shouyou.” Takeda smiles whilst breathing heavily from his run. Kageyama grunts, “Why are you here, Takeda?”

“I’m here to usher you to the Midnight Solar.” Takeda says when he finally catches his breath, “Princess Miwa ordered me specifically to guide the two of you. She told me to deliver a message as well. She said that  _ Prince Tobio should remain courteous and polite until the end of the discussion or else. _ ”

“Tsk.” Kageyama clicks his tongue before turning to Hinata who looks smug all of a sudden, “Stop looking like that.”

“I can’t. I was born with this face.” Hinata snickers but before Kageyama could retort, Takeda steps in between the two, wedging himself to wisely avoid the start of another fight, “If we may?”

.

.

.

.

Hinata and Kageyama stare at each other in silence. Takeda has carefully instructed (threatened) them to behave in the Midnight Solar as this place contains highly valuable and rare artifacts gifted by different aristocratic families and other royalties. This is the main reason that Kageyama avoids the room altogether. There was a particular time in his childhood when he broke a hundred years old porcelain vase for playing around and his parents replaced his Swordsmanship class with Advanced History. Kageyama  _ hates _ scholarly classes with a passion.

For Hinata, the prices that Takeda furtively whispered to him was enough to render him frozen.

“We should talk.” Kageyama starts after ten minutes of silence. Hinata nods, “Yes, we should. About our marriage or something.”

“So?” They slip to another quiet before Hinata bursts with a loud groan, “We’re not going to finish if we just stare at each other.”

“It’s your decision. I will respect whatever your decision will be.” Kageyama replies seriously, “I told you, I am not forcing you to marry me. I will take responsibility for marking you, I swear.”

Hinata stares at him before asking, “Did you enjoy our dates?”

“I did.” Kageyama admits which puts a smile on Hinata, “Do you think you will like me? R-romantically?”

Hinata blushes at his words but looks at Kageyama seriously. Kageyama sighs, “I wouldn’t have let you seduce me if I had not at least like you.”

“I did not seduce you.” Hinata disagrees, leaning even more closely and then adding, “But that’s good to hear that you like me even a little.”

“Well, do you?” Kageyama counters. Hinata reddens at the implication of the question but he only shrugs off the rising embarrassment as he replies, “I will. Trust me.”

“Really?” Kageyama is dubious and Hinata could probably identify the reason. He leans again to his seat before explaining, “I’m saying that since we are already in this situation, I think it really is a good step if we marry. And marriage will probably… no, I am certain that marriage will help us develop a bond with each other.”

“Marrying me will only limit your freedom. Do you really want that?”

“I’m already a bastard as it is…” Hinata mumbles, staring across the table with a marring frown, “But if I only agree to you providing me a castle and protection… if you are only by my side when I am in heat or you are in a rut, I don’t want it.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Kageyama asks, still confused.

The one thing Shouyou never had was a loving husband and his own loving family. He was satisfied taking someone else’s mate because he doesn’t believe in fruitful marriages. And he hated the idea of bearing a child. He thinks having a family of his own will just hamper his way to power.

Hinata, on the other hand, never did consider not being tied down. He rather likes the idea of falling in love—maybe it’s from his previous life, these desire to find freedom, find love, and be married to a devoted Alpha; or maybe it’s a feeling that sprouted due to receiving Shouyou’s pitiful memories.

In hindsight, Hinata cannot flee and build his own family anymore because he is already mated. So, he just has to handle the cards he had been dealt with.

“Everything is wrong with that.” Hinata says flatly, waving his arms in frustration, “I don’t want to be someone’s bed companion only. Thinking about it makes my skin crawl. I’m sure you don’t understand because you’re an Alpha. But, Your Highness, I’m an Omega,  _ your _ Omega. You should want me more than someone to warm your bed.”

Kageyama frowns even more, “But I don’t see you as just that. I only did propose that option so I won’t bother you much.”

“Well, bother me!” Hinata finally let himself whine, “Take responsibility for making me your mate and marry me.”

“But you don’t want to before.”

“Forget that.” Hinata cuts, “I was really considering not marrying you because you’re really scary sometimes. But considering my situation, I don’t want to remain any longer in our household.”

Kageyama looks at Hinata for a second before slowly nodding. That’s right, Hinata has been abused all his life. He would want to have a secure way out. Being legally married to him, the Count or his brothers will not be able to easily touch him again. If they both agreed on the first option he presented, wouldn’t it just affect Hinata’s reputation even more? He could be scorned.

_ And _ , Kageyama thinks to himself,  _ I don’t want my Omega to be ridiculed. _

Kageyama realizes this a minute after agreeing to Hinata’s premises.

“So, do you agree on marrying me?” Kageyama asks tentatively. Hinata nods, “Yes, I do. After much consideration and contemplation, I finally understand how good life must be if I marry you.”

Kageyama scratches his nape at the rushed remark, a part of his ears turning red.

“I see.” They lapse into silence, both staring at one another. Hinata shifts from his seat as Kageyama finally looks away. Kageyama lets out a soft noise, a rumble in his chest that almost seems to purr. They both startle at the sudden disturbance.

“What was that for?” Hinata chuckles. Kageyama rolls his eyes, dismissing the odd sound. Turning his head at the Omega, he asks, “So it is settled then.”

Hinata bites the inside of his cheek, breathing deeper to calm his nerves. It is time to take another cautionary measure.

“Can you swear something to me?” Hinata asks, his eyes turning darker. Kageyama blinks, “What is it?”

Hinata breathes in, “You can’t ever look at anyone else but me. I don’t want to compete with anyone. I want to be your only Omega and I want you to swear to me your Life Oath as I will swear you mine.”

Kageyama heavily stares at him before asking once again, “Are you sure about this?”

Hinata nods, “Yes. This is my answer.”

Hinata had contemplated long and hard about this path for the past two weeks. He searched through his mind and the books in their library to keep himself safe and alive after deciding internally to agree to the marriage. It was Yachi’s answer to his question that gave him an idea. 

_ Life oath _ , Hinata remembers,  _ is one of the three oaths a person can offer in this world. It is a pledge of both the soul and the heart to a person most precious to them and submits their everything to the one they offered this oath to. _

If he has this oath, then he is not only a prince consort but someone as influential and powerful as the first prince. This will further secure his safety and will hinder the Count from controlling him in case he thinks about expanding his political sphere.

Since a father still holds a significant authority over their children, Hinata will make sure that authority will be minimized to zero.  _ Take that you ugly monkey, _ Hinata grins to himself.

“Your Highness, Master Shouyou.” Takeda pokes his head in the room and lightly calls, “It is time to go to the Sun Solar.”

.

.

.

.

“We decided to get married.” Kageyama wasted no time as they entered the room. Hinata almost flinches at the speed that Kageyama manages.

“That’s great!” Miwa grins, “We just finalized the documents. I am happy to announce that Master Shouyou is officially part of the Hinata lineage. Isn’t this a happy occasion? It’s like hitting three birds with one stone.”

Hinata tilts his head in confusion, “Three birds?”

“Oh, right, I hadn’t yet hit the other bird.” Miwa looks at her parents. The King and Queen both nod their head at her which makes her smile bigger, “I have the loveliest gift for the two of you. It took me two weeks and three days to ensure everything will go right.”

She turns to the smiling Count, “Count Hinata.”

“Yes, princess?”

Miwa’s smile turns frigid, a thin line dripping down. Her voice is a tad lower than her normal alto, almost a growl of impatience, as she charges, “You stand accused of negligence, you stand accused of abuse to your Omegan son, you stand accused of rape of Hinata Shouyou’s mother, how do you answer to these charges?”

The smile slips off from the Count’s face at the sudden charges. The amiable atmosphere in the room turns cold and the Count’s eyes widen at the change of the princess’ mood.

She stares with icy eyes, one Kageyama remembers from long ago. Involuntarily, he shivers and shifts one foot to cover his surprised Omega. Hinata peers from behind whilst multitudes of thoughts run across his mind. However, it might not amount to the number of things the Count is thinking of at the moment.

The Count cannot wrap his head at the turn of events. They had just agreed in making him a Marquis as a reward for making the bastard Omega his official son. Why are they suddenly accusing him? His pupils tremble at his charges.

“I… I do not know what you are saying, Your Highness.” He tries, “I do not know of these charges.”

“Are you a little confused by these accusations? Will I need to clarify?” Miwa raises a brow, “Seventeen years ago, you met Kazunari Wakumi of the Kazunari barony in a Coming of Age Ball your earldom sponsored, forced her in your bed approximately thirty-seven times throughout the year despite already being married, and abandoned her when she got pregnant, do you deny it?”

“It was consensual!” The Count refutes, “She is a shameless woman. She approached me and begged me to take her as my mistress.”

Hinata clenches his teeth at the brazen remark.

“Uchiya Irino, a maid during the ball, testified that you dragged Lady Wakumi even whilst she was telling you to stop whereas Kazunari Yuichi, the Beta brother of Kazunari Wakumi said that a week later, you went to their home, bed her against her will once more as the Kazunari family desperately tried to stop you but you threatened to kill them all as you had many guards to accompany you that night. Do you deny any of these?”

The Count bristles, “Those are lies, Your Highness. What credibility a stupid maid has? And that Kazunari Yuichi is spouting nonsense. Since I stopped sending money because Shouyou is already in my custody, they try to ruin my name!”

“They are listening in, milord.” Miwa says, turning her gaze past the Count and to a wall that appears seemingly normal, “You are making a fool of yourself. Do you think I will come unprepared? Of course, I already verified their words multiple times.”

Hinata watches as the Count panics at the remark. He cannot help but smile.

“Your Highness, Wakumi is off her head. She wanted me to marry her and even resulted in us having an illicit affair due to her madness. I do not want to break my poor deceased wife’s heart seventeen years ago. But she does not wan—” Before the Count could finish his story, the princess interrupts him, “After Shouyou was born, Wakumi suffered postpartum depression and ended her life three days later. The Kazunari took care of Shouyou until he was nine due to falling to bankruptcy and you finally took him under your wing. However, instead of providing him with his needs, you ignore him, starve him for days sometimes, and let your first and second sons physically abuse him. Do you deny this?”

“My boys are just being boys. They do not actually mean to harm Shouyou. Right, Shouyou?” The Count pivots towards the direction of Kageyama and Hinata but Kageyama shields Hinata from the prying eyes of the Count. Hinata grips the back of Kageyama’s dress shirt until they wrinkle.

“Thanks to your negligence, even most of the servants in your home turned against the Omega. Even with this knowledge, you turned a blind eye and instead let his psychological and physical abuse continue for eight years. Do you deny this?”

“I deny it!” The Count shrieks, “He is merely a bastard from a whore of a woman. My children can do whatever they want to that thing!”

“Count Hinata Aku, you talk as if freedom is unaccountable. You used your power to obtain more liberty and use such liberty to ruin a woman and their family. Your wrong sense of liability is also passed to your abusive sons. As a member of the Royal family, whose responsibility is to ensure the safety and security of its vassals and citizens, I, Kageyama Miwa, hereby charged you and your sons to lifelong imprisonment.”

The Count falls to his knees.

The King smiles to himself, “Death is too easy of a punishment for a scum like you.”

The Queen stands and commands, “Guards, seize him. Your sons are already waiting for you in the underground prison.”

Miwa moves to Kageyama and Hinata’s spot. She leans forward to them as Kageyama steps aside so she can see Hinata. The Omega immediately buries his face on Kageyama’s arms, tightening his hold on it as he shudders.

“Are you that happy with my engagement gift to you, Shouyou?”

Hinata manages to nod as he cries, his whimpers turning to loud sobs, relief flooding his senses even as the shouts of profanity of the Count echoed in the hallway. He thought and planned a lot so the Count won’t ever bother him anymore. Yet, the Royal family gave him much more.

“Prince Kageyama… do you know of this?” He whispers but Kageyama only awkwardly pats him on the head.

It was enough of an answer for him.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some review so I know what your thoughts about it! Thank you. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to be rereading a lot of KageHina djs that I had read years ago. They're still so great. I hope more are translated though. :) Also, can you suggest me some KageHina romance comedy fanfics? Because I am craving them.

* * *

Hinata has never been accustomed to nightmares. If he can call his dreams of Shouyou as such. He would rather consider this as astral projection or even theatrics, him being merely part of the audience, watching a scene unfold before his very eyes.

Shouyou is sitting on his usual spot in the middle of the meadow. Marring thoughts plagued his body like strings pulling every bit of his fiber until they are stretched to their breaking point. Shouyou is grasping the grass beneath him tightly, a subtle difference from the usual pliant visage he sees in the last few dreams that occasionally visited him.

Hinata quietly treads the distance between them. It was the first time that he had moved. Something about Shouyou’s demeanor is too pungent to ignore. Gingerly, he stands over Shouyou.

It is astounding to see himself in Shouyou. They carry the same physical features but their similarity ends there, he supposes. Shouyou is a pitiful soul, absconded by the world, always shallowly loved, destined to be alone. He, on the other hand, has Kageyama.

He is not alone, he is not abandoned by everyone. He is _not_ Shouyou.

A hand shoots out and grabs his arm by surprise. He lets out a strangled sound as the grip seems to tighten the more seconds pass by. Hinata turns his head to Shouyou, whose eyes reflect a whirling pool of spite, hatred, and misery.

Shouyou pulls hard enough that he stumbles and shouts,

_ “Are you—” _

_. _

_. _

Hinata stirs awake, chasing his breath.

“You exhausted yourself crying.”

A low baritone suited for dark nights and wintry season grounded him to reality. He groggily turns to the source and squints, “W-wha…?”

“It’s two in the morning, you should sleep longer.”

The figure is blurry through his sleepy gaze. It is a familiar silhouette against the backdrop of the night sky. The sudden anxiety he had gotten from the dream melts away as a calming scent envelops him.

Hinata nods. The proposition too inviting to refuse. His eyes are too puffed up to open properly and he is just too tired from the recent event. It’s probably a good thing if he sleeps some more.

“You… should sleep…” Hinata yawns, balling into himself, “…too.”

He is lulled back to sleep as he feels a slight caress on his hair, feathery pats that soothed him. He gingerly reaches for the fingers and seizes them—a faint sound of _ah_ was the last thing he hears.

.

.

.

.

The morning comes abruptly.

Hinata groans at the onslaught of sunlight drifting in, wishing that someone would just close the curtains. He twists his body to turn away but is stopped when a light tug keeps him in place.

“Eh?” He rouses, more alert at the obstacle preventing him from hiding from the morning kisses of the sun. Hinata lets one of his hands wander, the one that doesn't seem to be grasped by a strength he seems to remember well.

“U-um…” Hinata squeaks when muscular arms pull him into chiseled chest. Vermillion hue surges across his face. Something about this is too intimately recognizable. It’s been weeks since but he will never mistake the body pressing against him for someone else.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama’s voice pierces through his thoughts and Hinata flinches. Opting to put a brave face, he says, “I don’t know. What are _you_ doing?”

“Hmmm. You didn’t want to let go of my hand so I chose to sleep here instead.” The prince’s almost nonchalant reply infuriates Hinata. The only reason, Hinata thinks, that he is red all over is from _anger_. Nothing more, he swears. He huffs in retaliation, “Half-naked?”

“It was hot.”

“Well, it is still hot. Can you let me go?” Or so help him god. Hinata squirms from the hold until Kageyama eventually lets him out of his grip. Rolling over to gain some distance, he sits up quickly and points, “Why are you even sleeping here? There are a lot of rooms in your castle!”

Kageyama shrugs, “I told you, I visited to check and then your tiny hands just won’t let go of mine.”

“What?” Hinata gives him a dubious look, “No. I think you just want to sleep with me here.” He continues to stare at the prince before an idea pops into his head. It was a welcomed thought, pleasant enough to incite his playful side. Grinning and feeling confident, Hinata slides an implying gaze, “Aww, do you miss your mate so bad?”

“Shut up!” Kageyama snarls as he pushes himself out of the mattress. He picks his nightshirt from the floor and quickly redresses himself. He gives a pointed look at the snickering Omega, “Get yourself ready. We will have breakfast with the rest.”

“Immediately?”

The devil works fast but the Kageyama family seems to work faster.

Hinata heeds Kageyama’s demand and quickly ready himself, struggling with his clothes as Yachi was not present to help him. After thirty minutes, he is bounding out of his room but halts when he sees Kageyama waiting for him.

Kageyama glowers at him with his glare, inhibiting Hinata from teasing him for being a _gentleman_.

The walk from the prince’s castle to the Greenhouse is quiet, despite the occasional comments bubbling from Hinata. He cannot help himself but feel excited and a little nervous. After having bawled his eyes out yesterday and being comforted awkwardly by his mate, Hinata does not know what Kageyama’s parents will say to him.

They are nice people, as far as he can attest. But he is not confident with how well they will receive him now. He is not an illegitimate son anymore but he also does not have the best background.

There are simply a lot of factors to consider. Setting aside their odd tradition regarding chastity and being mated by the prince, Hinata does not have any aces to secure him anymore. With the backup of the Hinata earldom, he could have probably been accepted because at least, he is still a noble.

But with the arrest of the Count and his sons, the Hinata family has been thoroughly ruined. What if they change their mind? He has a lot of debt to pay as they had helped him out of his misery through a legal means. Looking at it, isn’t he more of a burden?

Hinata worried his lips. He feels like he is spiraling downwards with his train of thought. Would they really be kind to him? Or did he just get ahead of himself and become too trusting? What if he had made the wrong decision? What if he cannot escape death? What if—

Hinata slightly yelps at the sudden cool fingers wrapping around his wrist. Hinata turns to Kageyama inquisitively, only to see him looking at the closed door.

“Breathe.”

It was the first word that Kageyama had uttered to him in their walk. Breathing deeply as Kageyama advised, he feels himself getting calmer.

Hinata smiles, “Thanks.”

Kageyama grunts and proceeds inside as soon as the guards open the door.

The Greenhouse is as beautiful as the garden in front of the castle. However, this holds rarer plants that Hinata never had the pleasure of seeing before. He sweeps his eyes across and could not help mouthing his occasional _oohs_ and _aahs_.

However, Kageyama does not give him more time to admire as the prince continues their steps at a faster pace.

“Let’s go.” He nods as he follows Kageyama, albeit still distracted by the plants. They walk to the second floor. It is wide and all the high walls and ceilings were made of glasses, the blue sky washes over them as if it is their actual roof, sunlight seeps through like a warm blanket. A plethora of indigo roses greets him as far as his eyes could reach. In the middle of the gorgeous flowers sat the rest of the royal family.

Miwa receives them with a small smile. Hinata does not forget himself and curtsey. He takes the seat next to Kageyama and bids a polite salutation to the King, the Queen, and the princess.

“Shouyou, I am guessing that you are curious to what will happen with the Count’s land now that they are imprisoned.” Miwa starts but Hinata shakes his head, “I don’t really care about those.”

“Really?”

“None of those were ever mine.” Hinata explains and then adds, “But I wanted to ask what will happen to my sister, Natsu? She is innocent. I don’t know where the Count sent her. I just hoped that she is okay.”

Miwa nods in understanding. She looks at Kageyama and gestures to him to say something. Kageyama wrinkles his nose at the order but still heeds her request. Kageyama turns to Hinata, “She’s doing fine.”

Hinata perks up at the remark, “Really? Where is she?”

“She is in the Fukurodani Kingdom now. She will be safe there. So, don’t worry.” Miwa assures. Hinata wilts even with the assurance. Kageyama takes notice of this, “What are you worried about?”

“It’s just that…” Hinata begins, a stench of sourness seeping to his scent, signaling his distress, “Natsu is still so young to be so far. She—she deserves a family too.”

Miwa smiles at him gently, “Everything is alright, Shouyou. Your sister will visit once in a while, we assure you. She is studying at a renowned school for Alphas in Fukurodani and she said to our messenger that she is not angry at you or anything, that she will visit soon before your wedding, and that she will talk to you when she comes back.”

Hinata feels his lips wobble, “She is not angry? Really?”

“Your sister is a smart kid. She understands you.” Kageyama acknowledges, “It took me two weeks to track her whereabouts. But it’s Miwa who helped in transferring her without arousing the Count’s suspicions.”

“You did?” Surprised at the admittance, Hinata’s eyes widen before gaining a bright gleam that made Kageyama queasy. Kageyama averts his gaze from Hinata. Hinata leans closer to Kageyama and nuzzles his arms, “Thank you. You have done so much for me. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Well, don’t be embarrassed.” Kageyama bites but he does not shove Hinata away. Miwa and her parents smile at the display. Kageyama notices the silence and scowls, “What?”

“I’m just amazed that you have got yourself such a brave Omega.” The Queen says making Hinata blush at the compliment. Hinata shyly peers at Kageyama’s parents, “I am very grateful as well that you still consider me a worthy partner for the prince.”

The King chuckles, “As if we will ever let you go. We thought we had to force someone to be with him. But seeing that you are awfully close, we are relieve. Please take care of our Tobio. He is rough around the edges but he means well.”

Hinata ignores the brief threat at the start of the King’s statement, opting to focus on the brighter side. At least, he will not be kicked out. Who knew that having the prince’s chastity will be so advantageous?

Hinata smiles.

“Now,” Miwa intervenes, “Shall we talk about your lessons as the future prince consort and the engagement party?”

.

.

.

.

In all fairness, Hinata does not beat himself up at the slight miscalculation he is facing right now. He believes that not everyone can meticulously plan something after being thrusted into someone’s body and was given the reign of every decision the said body can and will make.

He will give himself that leeway at least.

He admits that with his limited knowledge and access to education, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Not that he is calling himself the dumbest. He is not so self-depreciating to insult himself more than the necessary humbling pull to keep himself down-to-earth. He had learnt earlier on that the best way to survive if one is without any favorable vantage is to work on whatever he is given and wing it. And of course, hope with all the hope he can muster that he will not die.

Being Hinata Shouyou is the equivalent definition of inauspicious. _Maybe. Probably_. It has been his standpoint at the very start so there is some weight on that one. Being the said person means carrying a baggage of problems. _But—_ Hinata needs this to be emphasized—he has _one less problem_ now that the Count and his stupid sons are imprisoned and perhaps (with any luck) being tortured.

Optimism can take you a long way. With everything that is happening to him now, positivity helps him sleep at night (and just a dash of having to finally slumber on the softest mattress he has the luxury of being provided). It is actually a very useful remedy in the situation that he had gotten himself into.

A prince consort, although not as involved as the Queen, is not as far away from politics, as originally presumed by Hinata. In fact, being the third most powerful Omega in the kingdom (the Queen being the first and the Queen-to-be being the second) means that there are responsibilities that Hinata did not foresee.

There are five subjects that a prince consort must master at all cost.

An hour before dawn breaks, Hinata wakes up in his own room in the first prince’s castle. He is still tended to by Yachi but there are an estimate of twenty more servants at his disposal. He does not let them coddle him with their ready services, growing uncomfortable with their easy accommodation to his every fickleness.

He tried asking once for a starlight apple that is obviously only grown in the northern part of the kingdom, near the border where the twin rivers separating the Fukurodani dominion and Karasuno are. They’re obviously being threatened to obey him because why would they even manage to procure one in a matter of a day? That ended his little jest, realizing that they will do all his behest, no matter what ridiculous whim he makes.

As such, Hinata only lets Yachi near him as much as possible. They do their usual routine because Hinata will not bend to the ridiculous norm of being washed by someone else. He knows how to bathe, thank you very much. And at the first ray of the sun, Hinata is already out of his designated room.

Breakfast is done in a ridiculously short period, Hinata has to chew and swallow at a speed he is not quite used to. Kageyama tends to eat in a manner reminiscent of his time in the recently concluded war with Nohebi. Brief like there will be an ambush he is prepared to turn the tables to. Hinata does not have any minute to spare to question it because he is already ushered by his servants to another room.

As previously stated, there are five subjects that Hinata must learn. His education starts at exactly seven in the morning. He has no choice because the royal family is too eager with their marriage to wait for five years to finish all his courses. Hinata remembers the King’s words and he finds it funny that they are just so happy that Kageyama is actually getting married.

His first class is Economics and Management with Scholar Shimada. One of the top graduates of the esteemed Academy, he is especially selected by Princess Miwa to instruct him.

“Greetings, Your Highnesses.”

And Kageyama.

Thirty minutes into their lesson, Hinata inconspicuously glances at his subject companion. The prince is quietly sitting beside him with a bored expression, fingers deftly tapping on the wooden table, eyes almost looking unfocused. Hinata takes his inattention as blatant disrespect and as his fiancée (Hinata reddens at his own claim), he will have to punish him for it.

Hinata skillfully elbows Kageyama who flinches at the unexpected assault.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama whispers as he rubs his abused side. Hinata glares at him, “I should be asking you that. What are you doing spacing out?”

“What? I am _not_ spacing out.” The unashamed denial crumples Hinata’s expression into an aghast countenance. Sliding closer to the Alpha, Hinata leans and mutters, “That’s a lie. I just saw you mindlessly staring out the window!”

“Well, it does not mean I am entirely not listening.”

“That’s such a brazen excuse. You should be ashamed.”

“Is there any problem, Your Highnesses?” Scholar Shimada’s tight voice cuts through their brewing fight, startling them both to attention. Hinata twists in his seat to properly face forward, only to shrink in his seat along with Kageyama. Scholar Shimada is smiling too pleasantly and Hinata has long learnt that not every smile brings good news.

He is right. The scholar has huffily dropped five books in front of them and told them to give their analysis on the researches made by venerated authors that Hinata never heard of, not even in Shouyou’s memories.

His misfortune does not end there. Apparently, if you put him in a room with Kageyama and place him beside said prince, it is inevitable that a squabble between them will ensue (like it’s an instinct they cannot resist). At nine in the morning, after two hours of grueling Economics and Management, they are to study Liberal Arts—this means appreciation and application of arts like dancing or painting.

Madame Saeko is a bit odd around the edges but Hinata likes her. She is firm with her lessons but is not strict enough that she will throw a fit if they don’t listen. Conversations are allowed as long as they can follow the object lesson.

Unfortunately, today is not a good day. Everyone seemed to wake up at the wrong side of their bed and for all the grace that Kageyama exudes when holding a sword, he is everything a Liberal Arts teacher does not want in their class.

“Goddammit! Stop stepping on my toes!” Hinata growls at Kageyama, to which Kageyama growls back. It has not even been ten minutes into their lesson and Hinata’s feet are ready to fall off.

“Then stop putting them where I am supposed to put mine.” Excuses! Hinata bristles. Shouyou has been a graceful dancer. Although his movements are not as refined as Shouyou, the skill has been integrated into his body that he is still a little better than the left-footed prince.

Madame Saeko sighs at their antics, takes a swig from her whiskey flask, and deliberately looks away.

They separated in their third subject after their embarrassing display of inelegance. Etiquettes and Culture are different for Alphas and Omegas, specifically in the etiquette part. Prissily bidding his mate after the horrible torture he has to endure every time they danced, Hinata swivels in the direction of his governess’ designated area.

Madame Kiyoko is the embodiment of poise (something that Kageyama is awful at, Hinata thinks bitterly). Although she is of Betan blood, her knowledge is unparalleled. The first time that Hinata met her, he was floored at her genuine skills and beauty—he almost believes that she is an Alpha.

For three hours, under the strict guidance of Madame Kiyoko, Hinata learns elegance—an art that Shouyou had once perfected through careful observation and practices.

Three things that are drilled into him in this training—one) a prince consort must always be an excellent conversationalist, two) elegance is not forced, it is practiced a thousand times and a thousand more, and three) High Society is unforgiving so there is no room for mistake.

As he stands in the middle of the room, his back straightened after being thoroughly educated at the proper angle, Hinata balances seven books on his head, eyes focusing on the red spot that Madame Kiyoko has painted to redirect his concentration.

“Do not mind the weight of the books.” Madame Kiyoko advises, “Imagine as if there is a sea of people. As the third most powerful Omega, you cannot bow to any of them. Keep your head raised, shoulders lax. Don’t let them see any nervousness because there is nothing to be nervous about. Look at the red dot and proceed.”

Hinata walks five steps before the books fall all over.

“I will try again!” He says, determined to accomplish the task. The older Beta smiles and replies, “I think it is time for Master Shouyou to get his lunch. It’s already two in the afternoon.”

“It is?” Hinata turns towards the grandfather clock and gapes. Time sure flies. He curtseys after making sure that it is actually two already.

“I will see you later for your History class and then your International Relation and Politics.” Kiyoko bows and leaves.

His lunch is served in the same room he had his etiquette lessons. Afterwards, his education with Madame Kiyoko continues until the sun had set and the first star shines in the night sky.

Tomorrow he has to repeat everything again.

.

.

.

.

Hinata has always known that news flies astoundingly fast. Rumors, gossip—they are all the same in their speed. After all, humans tend to be quite receptive towards distraction from their monotonous lives.

It has already been a week since the arrest of the Count’s family. Hinata has been receiving letters from all over the kingdom, from people with varying degrees of importance, families Hinata recalls well from Madame Kiyoko’s education and from Shouyou’s memories. The letters were abundant with praises of his ‘bravery’ and ‘saint-like patience’ for enduring everything, a sprinkle of slander against the Count and the Lordlings, and a multitude of insincere congratulations and invitations for tea.

He frowns at the letter he is holding. Kageyama, who is languidly lounging on a seat by the window, makes a small noise of discontentment, sliding a glare in his direction. Hinata chucks the letter at him in revenge.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hinata huffs, pulling yet another nauseating letter from a person he recognizes. The audacity of this person, after he made a fuss over Shouyou attending his tea party two years ago, yet here he is writing to him like they had been close friends. Hinata does not bother in finishing the content, already folding the parchment into a paper airplane and releasing it towards the prince’s direction.

“Why am I even roped into this? Can’t we just marry already?” Kageyama huffs in obvious irritation, closing the book Scholar Shimada recommended for them to read in advance. This has been a dilemma that Kageyama seems to be shouldering alone and Hinata thrives on his pain—he is sure of it.

Hinata gapes, theatrically slumping on his chair, “Is this how we’ll be, Your Highness? Are you really going to be the clingy kind?”

“Clingy, my ass!” It was safe to assume that Hinata knows how to push Kageyama’s buttons. He finds it especially funny when his Alpha’s mostly neutral expression shifts into something lively, even if it is out of anger.

Kageyama picks up three paper airplanes, crumples them into one, and then throws it with a pinpoint precision against his Omega’s head, earning a whine from the ginger. Hinata snarls at him, “It’s not my fault that you did not take your lessons regarding marriage and shit!”

During their visit at the Greenhouse, Hinata was briefed by Miwa on the schedule he has to adapt before the wedding. Normally, it will take about five years to finish the lessons but true to Miwa’s promise of taking care of everything, she had hired esteemed scholars that can fit the whole education in less than three months.

This was not the core problem at all. Aside from being men of their words, the Kageyama royalty strictly follows their traditions. This includes their harsh education and royal training. They do not find an easy route as they believe that each step on the ladder will be a great foundation when standing on top. It is therefore expected that every child of the royal bloodline has kept to their educational training. Except Kageyama can be a problematic child sometimes.

The quagmire started when Miwa raised a premise to Kageyama, “Well, a prince consort can be excused from the winding training. He can even be married right away as long as he continues the education after getting married. I am sure we can arrange the wedding within a week if Tobio did actually finish his Etiquette lessons.”

To which Kageyama huffily responded, “Who has time for that?”

The statement uncovered the truth that Kageyama has long buried in desperation. He had, in fact, foregone various lessons in favor of swordsmanship training. Hinata had looked at Kageyama as if he had lost his mind and all Kageyama could do was sputter whilst the King, the Queen, and the princess smiled at him in conspiracy.

“The deal was that,” Hinata starts, “if you finish the three subjects in two months, we can get married and you can return to your training or whatever. This is entirely not my fault. Stop looking at me as if it’s my fault that you had lost your precious training time. You are culpable for skipping your education.” Kageyama clicks his tongue in annoyance as Hinata dismisses the dirty look that his eyes smolders him with, “Sister Miwa—”

“When did you start calling Miwa like that?”

“—she told me to call her that but anyway—”

“You call Miwa intimately but not your mate?”

Hinata pauses at the almost upset tone that Kageyama’s voice displays. He opens his mouth to quickly retort but chooses to halt as he sees the dejected demeanor of the prince, collapsing on the chair and refusing to meet his eyes. Hinata can feel his cheeks burning at the implication.

“T-then what do you want me to call you?”

“Whatever you want.” Kageyama huffs. Hinata rolls his eyes at the childishness, ignoring the light thrumming in his chest. Sometimes, Kageyama can be such a child, always quick to sulk about the little things. Hinata hums to himself as he continues with his half-hearted letter reading, his mind half occupied with entertaining the flurry of pet names he can think of for his mate.

There’s blueberry idiot—because he looks like a blueberry. There’s also scary-faced fool. Swords idiot is a good nickname too. He can think of a lot of names but his vocabulary always ends with idiot or fool. Hinata does not think that calling Kageyama those will pacify the sulking prince.

_ I can’t believe this big baby will become my husband _ , Hinata muses in amusement. Tilting his head at the idea, he grins.

He clears his throat and tries to school his face into a serious façade, but his lips continue to quiver up and before he can stop it, his face is split into a teasing grin, “So, _husband_ , as I was saying…”

Kageyama’s head shoots up at the sudden pet name. He turns to his mate, whose face has light up considerably. Ears turning red, he stutters, “H-husband? We’re not married yet, you fool.”

“Eh, we’ll get there eventually, _husband_.” Ever the conversationalist, Hinata glosses over Kageyama’s logic even as Kageyama covers his ruffled expression with a glare, “Sister Miwa says that we will be hosting an engagement party soon and it will be best if we send out some invitations for a tea party first.”

“Is that really necessary?” Kageyama scrunches his brows together. Hinata sighs, “I don’t know. If you have finished at least your Etiquette lessons, we probably will know the right answer.”

“Tsk.” Touché, Kageyama huffs. Hinata grunts in reply before turning his attention once more to the letters that he had received. He had settled nicely in the palace, much to his surprise. After the Count’s land was confiscated, the Royal family spared no expense to accommodate his living arrangement.

Being the only Hinata left in the country, he did not hesitate in accepting Kageyama’s offer on staying at the prince’s palace. He, however, did not foresee that Kageyama will also offer his own room. It was Miwa who arranged a different room for him, wagging a finger at Kageyama for his shamelessness as she said,  _“You two are not yet married so you may not share a bed together.”_

Kageyama’s response left Hinata speechless and reddened, “ _But we slept together already.”_

Hinata feels his cheeks marooned at the sudden recollection. He shakes his head as he picks a letter with a familiar seal, forcefully keeping his mind engaged. Kageyama takes notice of his sudden silence and raises a brow, “What are you thinking of?”

“N-none of your business!” Hinata shouts in embarrassment. The mechanics of a brain is a funny thing. One minute, it is working well enough to let him focus on important things and then the next thing he knows is that it is whirring distracting memories that he is still mildly interested in—like a traitor.

Kageyama wrinkles his nose at him, “Are you thinking of something perverted?”

“Of course not!” Hinata’s face blossoms even more to several shades of scarlet at being caught. The expression catches Kageyama’s interest, a curious glint sparkling his otherwise darkened blue eyes. He stands up from his seat and quickly diminishes the space between them in five long strides. Hinata squeaks when Kageyama pulls his chair so he can stand between the table and Hinata, Kageyama’s arms quickly entrapping him in his chair.

Leaning forward until their faces are only inches apart, Kageyama observes the way Hinata’s eyelashes timidly brush against his skin as he closes his eyes, his head instinctively tilting up in a manner of asking.

There is a lapse of silence for three seconds before Hinata is startled at the sudden blow of air directed to his face. For a moment, Hinata sits on his chair, dumbfounded at the unexpected action that his Alpha had done.

_ Did… did he just tease me?  _ The thought made him look at the amused countenance Kageyama had taken. Blushing even more, he blindly grabs his quill on the table Kageyama is blocking and throws it at Kageyama, only for Kageyama to receive it between his fingers.

Arrogantly, Kageyama smirks, “Too weak, _wife_.”

Hinata screeches in anger, “Shut up, you blueberry sword idiot! Get yourself out here before I try to stab you with that stupid quill!”

Hinata does not do well when he is flustered, Kageyama notes. The Omega spouts some creative threats as he pushes the taller man from his personal bubble. It does not fail to further entertain the Alpha. Heeding the Omega’s demands, he heads out with a slight spring in his steps—so unnoticeable that nobody will ever guess that his supposedly evil grin on his face is created from his mirthful encounter with his mate.

The air finally returns in his lungs once the Alpha disappears from his sight. Hinata clasps his cheeks and pinches himself to calm his erratic heart. _What was that about?_ He groans to himself. He did not expect Kageyama to pull a prank on him. Or if he was even capable of jesting. Kageyama has been a weird socially inept Alpha but _that was a whole lot of odd_.

“Why did I even close my eyes?” Hinata’s grip on his cheeks tighten as he feels another wave of mortification. He was _definitely_ _not_ anticipating Kageyama’s kiss. _Nuh-uh,_ he denies even as the hotness on his face does not subside.

“Whatever!” He squeaks out, “I just have to read everything and write invitations to Sister Miwa’s selected guests. I can’t be thinking of his weirdness all day long.”

Hinata reaches for the parchment that Miwa had given him earlier. There were several names that had caught his interest as he recognizes them from Shouyou’s memoirs, some being new, while some making his heart skip a beat at the all too recognizable household names.

An audible gasp left him as he finally sees the one person on the list that Hinata actually does not plan on ever meeting.

Warily, he traces the name before flinching as if he was burnt. On the white pristine paper, twenty household names after, it reads:

_ Yamaguchi Tadashi. _

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some reviews so I know what you think of this chapter. Thank you! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is finally a glimpse of Shouyou's past. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finally makes an appearance in the story. :D

* * *

The autumn air caresses Shouyou’s cheeks until they are pink from the cold. Yet the rosiness only accentuated his feature. Lord Makoto presses his lips at the irresistible sight of the Omega, murmuring sweet nothings as he disregards personal space.

Shouyou paints his lips with a smile despite the boiling disgust he is feeling in his belly. Turning away from his company, he says, “I’m quite parched from our dance, M’lord. Won’t you be a dear and fetch me a drink?”

He does not hear any protest, just a scrambling of feet and a yelp of affirmation. Shouyou’s soft smile melts into a thin derisive line. He rolls his eyes to himself, one hand rubbing with a handkerchief the spots that the Alpha had touched, “Who the fuck would want to actually dance on the balcony with this kind of temperature? They get crazier with their demands each time.”

“ _Won’t you dance with me under the beautiful wintry night, my beautiful Shouyou?_ ” Shouyou mocks under his breath. He drops the handkerchief that was gifted to him by the Alpha over the balcony and watches it as it flutters somewhere the wind carries it to.

Shouyou slips inside the building once more. He will just have to make up another time with Lord Makoto. It will not take more than a few whimpers to be forgiven, after all.

The cold has seeped into his body that his bones felt frozen. He does not look back even when he hears anxious cries coming from the balcony he had just abandoned.

He blended well with the crowd, smiling pleasantly towards those that greet him. It’s amazing how pretentious they can be. Shouyou speeds fast Alphas that could disturb him from his reprieve. Hurrying out the hall, he stumbles into a barren corridor.

Shouyou sighs heavily. The party continues even with his absence. The crowd chatters and couples dance behind him. If he chanced a glance back, he knows that there will be a number of people searching for him. There has just been too many people vying for his attention, he is getting a headache from just having to constantly pretend to like them. As if he does not hear some of their words, _pet of the upper class_.

Well, he wonders what all those Omegas will do if they find out that he is more than a pet to their mate. A sardonic leer lifts his lips as he chuckles to himself. It will be a beautiful sight to see them all crumple beneath him.

He continues his walk mindlessly with those malicious thoughts, shivering when he remembers a particular memory. He truly wonders the audacity of Sir Terushima—how he can whisper his love to Lady Misaki while desperately promising him the world as he takes him far too many times Shouyou can count.

 _Well,_ Shouyou supposes, _I’ll be calling the kettle black if I go by that logic._ After all, he flatters the lady and looks at her eyes without shame whilst bedding her ‘one true love’.

 _Ah_ , he pauses when he notices that he is already out of Viscount Tanaka’s mansion. He almost makes a U-turn to head back. However, frantic footsteps pushes him out to the cold again. He absolutely hates needy bastards. Mentally crossing Lord Makoto from his list, Shouyou continues with his aimless stroll until he is at the back garden, a small gazebo catching his attention.

Shouyou halts when he sees that he is not the only one who was enchanted to escape the party. He smooths his expression to an affable visage, his smile soothing the other occupant.

“Have you grown tired of the noise as well, young master?” Shouyou says after smelling that the young adult is also an Omega. The freckled Omega nods, replying, “Y-yes. I just want to be by myself for a while.”

“Oh, should I find another gazebo?”

“No! That’s not what I mean. It’s just…” Shouyou picks up the distress the other Omega is exuding. He carefully crosses the space between them. Putting a comforting hand on the Omega’s shoulder, he asks, “Is it an Alpha problem?”

The blush that rises on his companion’s face gives him the needed answer. Shouyou softens his eyes in the pretense of caring, “It will be better if you tell someone. Kept words can put a strain more, young master.”

The Omega furrows his brows before he bites his lower lip. He takes a few deep inhales before he begins to speak, “I had been in love with my fiancée since we were kids. But I do not want him to be trapped in our marriage if he is not happy at all.”

“That’s a difficult hurdle you got there.” Shouyou remarks. He easily arranges his expression to fall, eyebrows lowering together. Internally, he sneers at the situation. Foolish Omegas are too vulnerable for their own good. A happy marriage? Who believes in that? Happiness can crumble in a matter of seconds. If that Alpha is not happy, he will just form an illicit affair. How naïve can this Omega be if he does not consider that?

“I know…” The Omega says, “And yet, I cannot bear the idea of letting him go. I am so selfish. This is probably why Lord Tsukishima hates me.”

Shouyou grows rigid at the name. He turns to the Omega besides him, commits the face to his memory, and then he enquires, “What is your name, young master?”

“Um…” Chocolate eyes meet amber, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m sorry for not introducing myself.”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.” Shouyou replies. He observes the slight confusion flickering within Yamaguchi’s eyes at the sudden diversion of their topic. Although he notices the embarrassment in the chocolate pools from overlooking his manners, forgetting that Shouyou also did not introduce himself at first.

Shouyou tilts his head and smiles, “It’s okay being selfish, Master Yamaguchi. We cannot help being greedy. It’s our human nature, after all.”

He stands up from his seat beside the Omega and bids him farewell. When he is far enough that Yamaguchi could not see him, his smile drops once more, rubbing the hand that had touched the Omega on his clothes, disgusted at having to come in contact with things that are affiliated with the Marquis.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, huh?” Shouyou mutters to himself, “He’ll be a good piece to destroy that bastard.”

.

.

.

.

Hinata has been restless for the past few days. Their study has been postponed in order to let him focus on the preparation for the upcoming tea party. Miwa has bluntly emphasized the importance of succeeding the event. Being the future prince consort, he will have to organize a lot of parties and meet with many delegates from other countries along with the future queen.

He knows that it is a test set by the Royal family. Even with their eagerness to marry him to their aloof son, incompetence will not be overlooked. As such, he has been busy, losing hours of sleep just to correct the invitation letters that had been scrutinized and disapproved by the princess.

Kageyama is not much help. Hinata tried, he did. He gave the prince the benefit of the doubt and trusted that he will be able to assist him with the preparation. But the prince is, for lack of a better word, shitty with everything but cavalier-related stuff.

“Writing a letter? Why would I need to do that?” Kageyama has said as he pushes the quill and the paper that Hinata shoved to him away from his face. Hinata cannot believe that his mate is actually a prince. He might as well be just an ordinary knight. He seriously did not have any interest in any diplomatic relations at all.

After his devastating encounter with Kageyama, he had wandered from places to places to get everything done. He is lucky enough that Madame Kiyoko volunteered in helping him with half of the preparation.

It is a tricky one, he admits. Hinata gets light-headed just thinking about the list of foods to be served, each one reflecting the taste of every single important figure that will be attending the tea party. Aristocrats could be really picky. Hinata bets that they only want to be fussy because they _can_. Favored nobles from barons to earls act far too haughty for their own good. And then there are the children of marquises and the dukes—they certainly have a way with words to appear cordial and arrogant at the same time.

Hinata almost throws the reply of one particular nasty noble. He moans in agony, clutching his hair, “Who the hell only drinks water from a specific river? I ought to shove him off a well. Let’s see if he won’t drink that.”

“You seem tortured.”

Hinata turns at the voice and sees Sugawara. The silver-haired knight has accompanied him thrice in his morning walks since his stay at the palace. He has been nothing but kind to him. Hinata perks up at the knight, “Sir Sugawara!”

“I told you, you can call me Suga, Your Highness.” Hinata shakes his head at the request. Shouyou has been obsessed with positions in the hierarchy and Hinata finds it uncomfortable to not address people formally. He tells the latter to Sugawara who chuckles at him, “I understand, Your Highness. So, what are you dissatisfied about?”

“Can you believe how fussy these brats can be?” Hinata whines, pointing madly at the letter he was holding before slamming it on the table. Sugawara laughs at the roughness their future prince consort holds. He is still amazed at the range of the Omega. Having seen him soft and polite one second to acting wild and overly loud to dripping sunshine as he talks.

 _No wonder the prince likes him_ , Sugawara thinks.

“I do believe that they can. Some of them have been part of my childhood so I know for sure how irrational they can be.” Sugawara remembers Viscount Futakuchi's first son. The hostile Omega has bullied a lot of people back then despite having a submissive second gender. He is all spite and none of kindness. Sugawara wonders how he managed to get away from all his monstrosity.

Not that he can talk much. He is not as nice in the past as he is now. His dear friend Asahi can attest that. But, of course, he made sure that not a word can reach Daichi’s ears before their wedding. Now that they are married, he can just pass it off as his dark history before meeting Daichi and him turning a new leaf due to their fateful encounter. It’s more romantic, right?

“But I guess you are more worried about the representatives from the allied kingdoms, right?” Sugawara deduced. There is no way the Aristocratic Factions will do anything to harm Hinata. The Royal family has spread Hinata’s ‘bravery’ and gained sympathy from both the citizens and some of the nobility. Furthermore, he is sure that the exaggeration of the prince’s love for his mate has reached even the neighboring kingdoms. He was one of the knights who had spread the rumor under the order of the princess, after all.

And who would want to mess with the most beloved person of the _ruthless_ prince?

That narrowed down Hinata’s problem considerably. But that does not mean his situation is any better.

Hinata nods, frowning, “Do you know any of them?”

He heard many tales from the maids about these important Omegas. They are quite famous that even Shouyou had heard of them in his own timeline before he died.

Sugawara hums in reply. He crosses his arms in thought, tapping one foot as he does so. Hinata waits for the knight’s answer. Shouyou’s limited knowledge of them won’t save him as Shouyou never had any interest in foreign kingdoms.

“Well, they are not going to kill you for any mistakes.” Hinata squeaks at the wording but does not cut in. Sugawara continues, “Children from the alliance are close to one another. They somewhat grew up together, after all.”

“But I would still be careful. Some of them have peculiar personalities. I am just glad that the Alphan princes won’t be joining the tea party. That will be chaos.”

Hinata gapes at the description. He swallows the building tension in him and puts a brave face, “Can you tell me more about the Omegas from the allied kingdoms? For example, how likely will I survive if I sit with them at a table?”

“You don’t have to worry about the Haiba siblings, they are nice. And if you are thinking of surviving, then Queen Keiji is the most amiable out of everyone.” Sugawara did not hesitate at declaring his thought on the young queen, “He is really intelligent but kind enough that he will tolerate it if he notices your unrefined etiquette.” Hinata flinches at the remark. He does not rebut because it is fairly true that his manners are not as stellar as Shouyou. “However, you cannot be too brazen with him. You must also never offend or get a stain on him. King Bokuto will wage a war, however petty the offense is, to avenge his mate—that’s how beloved Queen Keiji is.”

“W-war?” Hinata pales at the scenario. Sugawara nods solemnly, “Then there’s Master Hoshiumi. I admit that he is by far the weirdest Omega I had ever met. But I don’t think you have to concern yourself with him. I bet he will not even be around much in the tea party.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Hmm, let’s just say that Master Hoshiumi is not really fit in tea parties.”

“What about Prince Oikawa?”

“Ah.” The single audible noise that escapes Sugawara rises in a way that mimics distaste. It is the first time that Hinata sees Sugawara without a smile. The seriousness of his face floats even to his words as he says, “Be careful with the heir to the Aoba throne. He has the nastiest personality.”

Hinata grimaces. Great, just great. How is he going to entertain a Queen, whose husband will burn the world if he is so much offended, a noble Omega, whose risky description gives him an upset stomach, and an heir to the Aoba throne, whose personality is quite horrible that even Sugawara lost his smile?

Aside from worrying about Yamaguchi, these three are giving him the heebie-jeebies. He wilts at the problems that just won’t go away. He turns to Yachi and requests, “Please bring medicines for an upset stomach and for headache to my room after lunch. I don’t think I can endure even this day without one.”

Sugawara pats his head in reassurance.

“We believe in you, Your Highness. Just think that if you can withstand our scary prince’s oddity, then you can also surpass them.”

Hinata can only sigh in reply.

He is not expecting a lot of good feedback. His goal is to avoid getting himself killed in the tea party—and causing a war now that he knows that one of his attendees is an Omega mated to a possibly insane king who is madly in love with said Omega. First and foremost, he is going to be the friendliest Omega in the party so he will not cross any line, especially one that is set by the Marquis for Yamaguchi.

He thanks Sugawara for all the information. Not that it helps him quell his anxiety but it did give him a picture at least. Afraid of wasting any more time with dilly-dallying, he throws himself to work once more. Miwa has requested his presence in her office to discuss his attire because they will not let him host his own party in his god awful fashion taste. Hinata does not want to tell them that he deliberately sabotaged his clothing so he can sabotage the Count all those weeks ago. He is not quite sure what the royal siblings will do if they know about his schemes.

After his attire fitting with Lady Yui, he proceeds to the private reception room in the East Wing.

Hinata spends most of his afternoon in the reception to meet different people with Madame Kiyoko and to instruct them directions and orders based on the decided theme of the party. He opted for a simple midnight blue and white scheme. The elegant colors will be gorgeous against the backdrop of the Greenhouse. The second floor can hold at least two hundred guests and he is thankful that the Queen had given him permission to use it.

Madame Kiyoko said that keeping it modest but sophisticated will not garner him much criticism. Hinata hopes so. There will be some snooty reproach from conceited Omegas but as long as he does not let them under his skin, he can probably survive the party. He read a lot in between to ensure that he will not embarrass the Royal family with his lack of knowledge.

There are definitely topics that he has yet to study and he expects the aristocrats to nitpick on him because of his shortcomings. Madame Kiyoko told him that he has the right to cut the conversation short and he is certain that he will be snipping many to avoid exposing his weakness. It’s better to be safe than sorry, he keeps saying to himself.

He will focus more in establishing himself to the scions of the alliance.

The plan is to show himself to the aristocrats as the fiancée of the first prince, not some lowly bastard, get to know the powerful Omegas from their neighboring allies, and solidify his place within the highest circle as the future prince consort—support from them means that the nobles in their kingdom have no choice but to accept him or so Miwa calculated.

Easier said than done.

Hinata sags in his seat until he is curling on his side, one arm hanging. It’s already ten in the evening. Madame Kiyoko has already retired to her home and he has told Yachi to rest too. He wants to give everything to this tea party. Not only for himself but for the Royal family. He does not want to disappoint them, especially Kageyama.

For all his bravado in front of the prince, there is still a part of him that feels like he shouldn’t be here, at the palace, by the prince’s side. To suddenly be holding a gold spoon yet having nothing to contribute but companionship to his Alpha—he _can’t_ just be a prince consort and keeps flailing his arms, banking on the kindness that he found in the palace.

“If you frown more, you’ll become ugly.”

Hinata peers up from his slump position on the chaise lounge, eyes raking the toned thighs that suddenly appeared in front of him, to the strong hips, to muscular chest hidden by thin nightshirt, to broad shoulders and elegant neck, to sharp jaw and frowning lips, and only stopping when he finally meets questioning blue eyes.

“ _Husband_.” He greets easily, having said the name a number of times since the first time he called Kageyama as such. Kageyama has quickly adjusted to the name a day later which makes calling him ‘husband’ a little less fun but Hinata still likes how easy the pet name rolls out his tongue.

Kageyama kneels down when Hinata only continues to stare at him. He ruffles the orange tresses of his mate, earning him a groan. Hinata tries to swat his hand away, failing miserably and giving up halfway, too tired to put up with the prince’s odd behavior.

Kageyama stops messing with Hinata’s hair as soon as he notices that Hinata is not reacting as strongly as he did before. Changing his actions to light caresses, he croons, “Exhausted?”

Hinata leans into the Alpha’s comforting hand and nods, “Any advises? The tea party is in three days and I was just informed that the Omegas I am going to entertain are quite formidable.”

Hinata does not expect anything from Kageyama. The prince will probably just grunt or something—shrug and roll his eyes because Kageyama is not interested in anything but his sword practices, arguing with him, and, probably, teasing him. So when Kageyama leans close until their foreheads are pressing together and says an actual advice, it is not his fault if his tongue stops working properly.

“You don’t have to answer every question they ask. You don’t even have to please them. They can’t do anything to you. After all, you’re my mate.”

Something in the way Kageyama articulated his words warms Hinata. A soothing warmth that starts from his chest to his tippy toes, making him curl into himself even more to hide a smile as Kageyama stands.

“Come on, little wife. Let’s go to sleep.”

Hinata takes Kageyama’s offered hand without any hesitation, feeling gruntled with the unexpected twist in his conversation with his mate. He snuggles up to Kageyama as they walk. Happily, he cheeps, “You know, you’re not really useless, _husband_. You can actually use your brain for encouragement sometimes too, huh.”

Kageyama’s sullen reply as he lightly hits him on the head and Hinata’s laugh as he teases his Alpha further echoed in the darkened hallway, their banters continuing until they separated.

As Hinata closes his eyes, the smile Kageyama puts on him never fades away.

.

.

.

.

“Are you going to attend the tea party?”

Yamaguchi does not need to turn to know whose voice it is. He nods in reply even if the back of his head can only be seen by his companion. He is sure that the slight bobbing of his shoulders will indicate his affirmation.

He smells the growing scent of salt water and star fruits before he hears the shuffling of feet. In a few seconds, the intimidating presence of the Marquis is beside him. Yamaguchi gives him a slight bow as he continues to stare at the page he had been reading for the past ten minutes. Ever since he arrived, his attention has been diverted.

 _It’s always like this_ , Yamaguchi tightens his hold on his book.

“Tadashi.” The name rolls on the Marquis’ tongue easily, as if it has been a common occupant on his lips. Yamaguchi still feels the flutter in his chest. He finally shuts his book and directs his entire focus to his childhood friend—the way it’s always been.

“Yes, Lord Tsukishima?” If there was a slight change on the Marquis’ face, Yamaguchi did not take notice. He is too busy arranging his own expression so that it will not betray him.

“You’re still going to call me that?” Tsukishima is as neutral as clean parchment. Yamaguchi almost laughs at how suddenly strained the atmosphere is. One minute he is minding his own business in their home and the next, his fiancée is here and intensifying the turmoil he had been feeling for the past three weeks since.

He smiles politely at his friend, “Isn’t it fitting? You always like being addressed properly.”

There is a millisecond pause but Yamaguchi catches it all the same. He hopes that Tsukishima will say _not from you_ or a direct confession of _I like you calling me Tsukki more_. But who is he jesting? Romantic notions should not be entertained in the presence of his friend.

Yamaguchi can feel his lips quiver at the memory from three weeks ago. He hurriedly schools his face into maintaining his courteous smile and cuts before Tsukishima can say anything, “I’ll be leaving for the tea party by tomorrow, Milord. I hope that you don’t mind if I retire to my room now as it will be quite a journey to the capital.”

He rises from his seat and curtseys, leaving a frowning Marquis in his wake.

Tsukishima grits his teeth at the obvious avoidance of his fiancée. He knows that attending the party of that stupid Duke will only bring disaster to him. He does not know what happened to Yamaguchi but he knows that it started on that soiree.

He sits on the chair that Yamaguchi had left, picks up the invitation letter from the Royal family Yamaguchi had forgotten to take with him, and sneers, “So, the _King_ is getting married, huh.”

.

.

.

.

Kageyama and Miwa watched as carriages began to line up in front of the palace in the comfort of Miwa’s office. Omegas step out from their vehicle, their pompous dresses noticeable even at a distance. Kageyama cringes at the glaring colors, averting his eyes before they hurt from staring at the sudden onslaught of brightness.

He shifts his attention to his mate, who has been diligently greeting his guests.

“You’re not going to help him?” Miwa asks curiously, watching Hinata smile politely even when some obviously scrutinize him from his head down to the end of his dress shoes. Kageyama cocks his head to the side, one eyebrow raising, and replies, “Why would I? I know he can handle this.”

“I had never seen you have this much trust in anyone before.”

Kageyama shrugs, “He’s trying really hard.”

Miwa finds it bizarre. She knows her brother more than her brother knows himself. He has never been the type to appreciate someone’s hard work alone, especially if there is no actual proof of succeeding with just effort. And yet, he readily gives his trust to Hinata, an estranged Omega who happens to sleep with her brother one night and gets caught up in their royal business.

She does not really get him nowadays. But she is not ungrateful for the sudden change. Kageyama’s never been an expressive child to begin with, unapproachable and does not make an effort in forging friendships. When Hinata came to his life, he seemed a little bit more alive than he was before, especially since coming back from Aoba.

Miwa does not tell him but she does not actually care about his chastity being stolen. The brief interactions she had seen between Hinata and her brother is enough for her to latch unto the Omega. It’s selfish, she knows, but she desperately wants him to be happy.

This is why she hopes that Hinata will make it through.

“They’re here.” Miwa touches the glass separating them from the outside. Below them, five figures climb down from their extravagant carriage, as if they had planned it somehow to arrive simultaneously. The crowd parted to give them way, bowing at the figureheads who do not so much as glance at them.

Miwa smiles at the cheerfulness the Haiba siblings bring, hugging the startled Hinata and chatting to him zealously. She sees the Hoshiumi noble pushes them aside, sizing Hinata and squinting at him before jutting out a hand for Hinata to shake instead of curtseying like any normal Omegas.

Before Hinata can even react, Queen Keiji leans down to whisper something to Hoshiumi. The younger Omega visibly stiffens and scrambles away. Queen Keiji curtseys with a polite smile, talking to Hinata briefly, and then proceeding into the palace—perfectly concise just how they learnt it from their etiquette classes.

Miwa turns to her brother as the last figure finally introduces himself. She sees Kageyama tenses, lips thinning and then tilting down. She returns her attention below just in time to see Prince Oikawa raise Hinata’s chin, twisting it left and right before letting go, a servant immediately wiping the Omega’s hand with a silken handkerchief.

‘What are you going to do now, Shouyou?’ Miwa thinks as everyone but Hinata enters the palace.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be really long since the other Omega scions will appear for Hinata's tea party. So tune in and leave a review! I love hearing from you guys. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Dresses:
> 
> Alisa: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/98586679332593752/  
> Lev: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/782430135257076619/  
> Akaashi: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/671810469396413863/  
> But imagine it as black instead  
> Hoshiumi: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/854769204253393013/  
> Oikawa: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/176766354101330496/  
> Yamaguchi: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/4785143329174097/  
> Hinata: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/176625616621575821/

* * *

Hinata stands with his back straight in front of the palace doors.

He wears the outfit that Miwa had chosen for him. This is the first time that he had worn something daring, his shoulders bare from any sleeves—although a see-through black cape shields him enough so he won’t feel too conscious. It’s a one piece ensemble with golden intricate designs.

Kageyama commented how they looked like sunrays. Hinata agrees with his observation. Wearing the simple yet sophisticated outfit makes him feel a little bit confident—like he really is the future prince consort.

The outfit, itself, is a design peculiar to the Karasuno culture. Karasuno is not a tropical kingdom, unlike Kamomedai. They’re closer to the North than the South, so their clothes are usually thick, more fit for autumn and winter, their summer is more like an extended spring. He was torn what to wear but Miwa suggested going with the chosen theme. So, he did.

“Make sure to smile prettily, Shouyou!” Hinata did so as he remembered Miwa’s advice.

He discretely wipes his hand on the back of his black pants and thanks Yachi and Madame Kiyoko inside his head for not leaving him alone to deal with the elites in their kingdom. Head Butler Takeda would have been with him too but they all decided that he would receive the guests in the Greenhouse instead while they wait in front of the palace.

He watches with rapt attention as the number of carriages arriving increases by the minute.

There are no pause buttons nor emergency exit for him to slip away the moment everything goes wrong. He has to deal with whatever these people will throw at him. Hinata takes a deep breath, holds them in, before letting out a loud exhale. The first carriage that finally traverses the distance from the gate stops in front of the long stairs Hinata and his entourage are.

A sapphire shield with two silver long swords mark the side of the vehicle. Hinata bites his lips to remember the family bearing the sapphire seal.

Madame Kiyoko leans down and whispers, “He’s the first son of Viscount Futakuchi.”

 _Ah, shit_. Hinata cusses internally. This is the bastard who specifically requested that his beverages be made from the milestone river that can only be found in one of the forests in Nekoma, because, and he is quoting the finicky pest here, _I only let the best quality of water enter my body and I am grateful how you will go to great lengths to acquire such for me, Your Highness_.

It is evident that Hinata has no choice in the matter but to turn to his accommodating servants and order them to procure barrels of water from the river. The barrels of water arrived four days ago and Hinata has tried to take a sip. The water is absurdly delicious, he can’t even be _too_ mad about it.

Hinata curtseys as soon as Futakuchi Kenji reaches the top step.

The brown haired Omega smiles politely but Hinata can tell how fake it is thanks to Shouyou’s abundant experiences wearing and receiving one. And even without Shouyou’s experience, Hinata is not foolish enough not to take note of the derision and disgust within the older man’s eyes.

Futakuchi sweeps his gaze from downward until the precipice of Hinata’s stature. He doesn’t hide how his smile changes into a disdainful smirk, eyes meeting Hinata’s own directly. Hinata almost wavers from the stare.

“I am Futakuchi Kenji, first son of Viscount Futakuchi. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Your Highness.” Sugawara is right. Futakuchi is a work of art himself, all spite and all sharpness. Hinata is rightfully afraid to open his mouth and comment more. The Omega will probably just openly insult him for whatever he finds revolting and Hinata is sure that Futakuchi finds everything, aside from himself, disgusting.

“A servant will lead you to the Greenhouse, Master Futakuchi. I hope you will find things up to your standard.” Hinata says after scrambling to keep himself from being awash by intimidation.

Futakuchi raises an eyebrow. For a moment, Hinata thinks he will throw a tantrum. Instead, Futakuchi bows politely and follows the servant waiting for him. The Omega mutters something under his breath but he was too far from Hinata for him to hear him clearly.

Hinata ponders the slight itch in his brain. He seems to be forgetting something important regarding the antagonistic Omega now that he had personally seen (and experienced) the lad and his godforsaken personality.

‘ _Ah, whatever, I don’t have the luxury to keep noticing every detail.’_ Hinata squares his shoulders as the invited Omegas quickly climb the flight of steps to greet him in their ostentatious ways.

He does his best in keeping up with their haughtiness.

Some were worse than the others—but after meeting Futakuchi, they pale in comparison. Some were actually nice—that Hinata almost cries at the unanticipated benevolence from higher nobles no less. And some were impartially cordial—they are those that Hinata is awfully wary towards. Hinata knows how to respond to hostility and kindness because honest emotions can be easily processed and analyzed.

Straightforward emotions give people the leverage to respond.

In one of his lessons with Madame Kiyoko, he was taught how to appropriately reply, how to process the emotions and behaviors of others and turn it into his advantage. The ones who wear their heart on their sleeves are easily preyed upon. It is very hypocritical of him to be cautious towards those who practice neutrality when he, himself, is being trained to have complete control over his expressions and body language.

 _Come to think of it, Shouyou falls to the third category,_ Hinata murmurs to himself as he bids the triplets of Nametsu Barony. He has to avoid those type of people even more than those with unfriendly character, especially if they are from the Aristocratic Faction. Miwa told him yesterday that they can never be fully trusted.

The clip-clop of another carriage refocuses his attention. There are at least twenty more to greet, Hinata notes.

He leans forward a little to see the crest on the extravagant carriage and freezes upon seeing the house seal at the side of the vehicle. Hinata probably will never forget the seal even if he was reborn for the third or fourth time. The unmistakable shade of azure of the nightingale against the raven backdrop as a wreath of white lilies curl around the beautiful bird weakens Hinata’s knees that he slightly stumbles.

Yachi and Madame Kiyoko immediately rush to his side.

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” Hinata nods despite feeling faint. He never thought that he would actually meet Yamaguchi in a different setting but here they are.

The beloved Omega of Marquis Tsukishima descends from the comfort of his carriage and for the first time since waking up, Hinata sees the star-sprinkled cheeks of the softest Omega he had met through Shouyou’s memories.

Yamaguchi climbs the grand stair and before Hinata can even catch his breath, the Omega is in front of him.

“Good day, Your Highness. I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, first and only child of Yamaguchi Earldom. I am really delighted that I can attend your tea party.”

Yamaguchi Tadashi is pretty. Not as pretty as Shouyou but he is far from being plain. His eyes were small, his nose a button, and his lips in the thinner side. He carries himself like every other educated Omega.

Yamaguchi possesses a charm, although not for all Alphas to feast on. Something warm and domestic. Something only nurtured for a specific person. Something only for Tsukishima—or a man near his caliber.

Hinata stares for a second, taking in the reality of their encounter. As what he had seen from Shouyou’s reminiscences and as what he is seeing now, there is not a grain of malice that he can spot on the freckled Omega.

 _‘How—’_ Hinata gracefully returns the curtsy, _‘How can Shouyou bully this man?’_

“Th-thank you.” Hinata replies softly, timidly, feeling a surge of guilt from something that has not happened yet, will not happen in this timeline, “Please enjoy to your heart’s content.”

Yamaguchi intertwines his fingers in front of his lips, a manner Hinata remembers from Shouyou’s recollections, and hides his shy smile. Hinata watches as Yamaguchi is led away by one of the many servants appointed to take the guest to the Greenhouse.

As soon as Yamaguchi disappears into the castle, the sound of trumpets blare through the air.

Hinata swirls in time to see four grand carriages arrive one after another, three smaller rear carriages in between (Hinata deduces that they are probably for the servants that will tend to them for their brief stay in the palace), each of their coachman does not even need to signal to open a path for them, it is automatically given.

They stop at the bottom of the staircase. The smaller carriages open first, varying numbers of attendants pour out; each of them holding luggage in their arms. Hinata’s mouth almost drops when people begin rolling thick red carpets meticulously in front of the grand carriages until they reach the top step. After the flurry of swift displays of extravagance, the doors of the lavished vehicles swing open.

A tall woman with her long blond hair tied up in a messy tucked chignon first descends from within. Her flaming red satin dress hangs on her artfully, the lengthy slit of her gown presents milky white thighs, her back is also noticeably free from the confines of her bold dress.

Next came a tall man with slicked silver tresses. The man wears a fitting red suit that accentuates his strong physique. Their catlike green eyes twinkle as they take in the sight of the familiar palace they had been visiting since they were kids.

Hinata inhales a deep breath once more.

“It’s the Haiba siblings.” Hinata nods at the whisper of Madame Kiyoko, his attention focused on the scions of the alliance. His earlier nervousness came full force. Hinata feels too queasy and he thinks he will end up vomiting all over their dresses and cause the alliance to break. Thinking about it just put more strain on his body.

“Oho.” Hinata arches his neck to see the towering figures fully. His hands slightly tremble at the daunting height, their eyes seemingly dissecting him. Hinata smiles, albeit weakly, “Good day, Your Highne—ek!”

“Oh my god! Is this really Tobio’s mate? He is so cute!”

Hinata finds himself crushed between the ample bosoms of the tall princess. Her strength does not allow him from easily escaping her overbearing embrace even as he wriggles like a frightened animal, legs squirming in the air.

Hinata hears an obnoxious laughter from their left.

“He’s so tiny, sister. He’s like ten centimeters or something!”

“Whaf?! Um nawt twen centhesmter!”

“His voice is so squeaky! Like a mouse, brother!”

“Master Shouyou!” Yachi squeaks, hands waving in the air madly, head turning left and right in search for anyone to help her master. Madame Kiyoko rubs her temple at the Haiba siblings. She opens her mouth to tell them to let the prince’s mate go but a blurry menace jumps into the fray and rudely wrenches the ginger from the constricting hold of the Haiba princess.

“You can’t just monopolize him, you terrible giants!”

Flat white hair and golden seagull eyes thrust themselves into Hinata’s personal space. The Omega’s eyes narrow, looking him up and down, before pushing him away. Hinata staggers a few steps and Yachi catches him by the shoulder with a worried cry.

This is giving him an awful headache and the tea party hasn’t even officially started.

“So, you’re that sore loser’s future spouse, huh. What’s so special about you that he chose you?”

Hinata’s face sours at the condescending tone. His nostril flares, eyes slitting into a glare, lips sloping down in a sneer. Sugawara told him that Hoshiumi is an especially odd Omega but he did not say that he is also impolite.

“I—”

Hoshiumi does not give him a second to answer his question, branding it as a rhetorical query which he does not care for a reply, and extends a hand to interrupt, waiting for the offended Omega to shake his hand.

Hinata stares at it in surprise.

“What—” Hinata scrunches his nose at the sudden domineering Alpha stench that fills the area. He can’t help but cover his nose. _Where is that coming from?_

His question is immediately answered as a lithe figure suddenly inclines to Hoshiumi’s height and whispers, “I do not think that is a suitable manner of carrying yourself, Master Kourai.”

Hoshiumi clambers away at the voice.

Hinata watches as the rude Omega hastily transports himself at a safe distance, hissing angrily. Hinata turns to the smiling raven-haired noble. He wears a flowing Eastern black and gold kimono, his hands hidden within the long sleeves, the layers dragging behind him. The stunning haori is slung on his fitting kimono, a golden obi accentuating his curvy figure.

Hinata marvels at the beautiful ensemble of the young queen. Every bit of him screams sophistication, the perfect embodiment of Omegan blood. Yet, he reeks of Alphan stench that Hinata’s head swirls.

“I am Queen Keiji of the Fukurodani Kingdom. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Shouyou.” The queen curtseys with a polite smile. He rises after three seconds from his flawless bow, back straight, shoulders lax—the textbook definition of noble posture.

“Go-good day, Your Majesty. I am Hinata Shouyou, f-future prince consort of the Karasuno Kingdom.” Hinata cringes at his brusque manner, forgetting everything that he had learnt in front of the silent queen. The queen hums at his etiquette before saying, “Don’t be too nervous, Master Shouyou. No one will eat you just yet.”

“Y-yes!” Hinata squeaks, turning to Madame Kiyoko for help. Madame Kiyoko bows politely again to the queen and says, “I will escort you to the Greenhouse, Your Majesty.”

Hoshiumi squawks at having the raven be escorted first. He turns to Hinata who furrows his brows at him and points, “And who will escort me, huh?”

“M-me! I w-will, milord!” Yachi yelps, trying to help.

Hoshiumi turns to her with a hard stare. Yachi shrinks at the weight of Hoshiumi’s attention and prays that she won’t be killed for imprudence. After a minute, Hoshiumi finally relinquishes the maid from his stare and prods, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Yachi hurriedly offers her hand to the noble but Hoshiumi turns his nose at her.

“I can walk even without your assistance. Just lead the way.”

“Yes!”

“Oh, shall we go too, brother?” Alisa suggests chirpily, following the others entering the palace.

Hinata sighs in relief as they head in.

However, he quickly recomposed himself when another menacing scent wafted through the abrupt silence. A cutting voice painting the surrounding with his sharp complaint, “Ara, did the little consort forget about me?”

Hinata winces at the tone. He can’t deny the accusation. The whirlwind of scenarios that happened just a minute ago has shaken him too much. Hinata groans when he finally catches the sight of the last Omega from the alliance.

He towers over him but his height is not as tall as the Haiba siblings. There is just a certain air about him that is frightening, like he can see his soul, pry into him, and pinpoint every single sin that Shouyou had committed. Hinata instinctively closed his eyes as though this will help him escape the southern prince’s dissection.

Hinata flinches. The cold fingers that captured his chin tilts his head as he pleases. Hinata’s nose twitches as the older Omega’s loosely braided hair brushes against his cheeks. He wills himself to open his eyes just as the Omega let him go and sees a servant dutifully wiping Oikawa’s hand when he extends it to his right.

“How could Tobio even have the time to lewdly gallivant with you?” Oikawa sneers at him, “He is not someone who can easily be swayed by Omegas. So, how did you manage? You were merely a bastard Omega as far as I know.”

Hinata clenches his teeth at the blunt remark. Irritated at the implication Oikawa made, he looks him directly in the eyes, “I’m Hinata Shouyou, Your Highness. I am the future prince consort, legal mate of the First Prince of Karasuno Kingdom, Kageyama Tobio.”

Oikawa does not waver from the heated stare. Smirking, he walks pass the smaller man. “Oh, feisty. Well then, future prince consort,” The mocking tone does not go over Hinata’s head and he cannot help himself but glare, “I hope I will have a good time. Tell Tobio that I said _hi_.”

“They’re crazy.” Hinata mutters as the doors of the palace closes on him, probably a petty order from the last scion.

His eyes visibly darken when he remembers Oikawa’s words. He heard them a lot in Shouyou’s memories. The time Shouyou began shedding his pitiful reputation as a bastard of the Count, people had doubted his chastity. They weren’t wrong per se, because Shouyou has secured his escape from his abusive family through selling his body to a disgusting pig—one of the Count’s friends—before disposing said lecher.

Still, it doesn’t hurt less to be seen and accused as a desperate prostitute, all because he came from a bad background, born from miserable people.

He swivels to the rest of the Omegas waiting to greet him and finishes his job quickly. When the last Omega enters the castle, Hinata counts to ten before he slaps his cheeks with determination.

He can’t let those people drag him back down. He will not let them accuse him of sleeping for power nor will he let them point at Kageyama and whisper how easy he is. He will protect the both of them from the ridiculous aristocrats and from the scions of the alliance.

“Alright! Let’s do this Hinata Shouyou!”

Up in the castle where he cannot see them, Miwa smiles in amusement at his loud self-encouragement while his mate audibly clicks his tongue.

Hinata runs inside and heads to the Greenhouse, unaware of his observers from above.

.

.

.

.

The theme of the party is to highlight the culture of each of the allied kingdoms. It is noticeable in the way the Greenhouse was arranged accordingly as well as the foods to be served in his first tea party. The incorporation of their culture is carefully chosen to well suit the blue and white scheme of the soiree.

Hinata suggested it so they won’t just throw together everything and make a mess of the proud identity of the kingdoms. They had meticulously selected the most relevant cultural part of their lifestyle.

It has been a difficult task to ensure that the northern kingdoms do not overshadow the southern allies. He is every bit grateful that his guests appreciate his choices as he sees the wonder of the Karasuno aristocrats and the subtle satisfaction from the scions.

He confidently walks to the center where his most important guests are. The first to notice his arrival to their table is the queen. As expected of him, he rises from his seat in greeting. The Haiba siblings followed suit. But the remaining two blatantly ignored him.

 _It’s only the beginning_ , Hinata assures himself.

He sits beside Queen Keiji and the older Haiba royalty. To her side is her brother, Lev, while next to him is Hoshiumi Kourai—on Queen Keiji’s other side is the nasty prince, Oikawa Tooru. He smiles at them cheerily, “I apologize that I had made you wait. I had just finished greeting the last guest.”

“Is it really your place to meet every individual? That’s too tiring even if you wanted to charm them.” Hoshiumi pipes as rudely as he did the first time they had met (which is quite literally thirty minutes ago). Hinata continues to smile even as a nerve twitches.

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t at least meet them?” Oikawa snorts at his defense. Hinata slides a glance at the bored expression of the older Omega and blabbers, “We will be having some entertainment soon. So, I hope you won’t find it too dull.”

“I do, in fact, find this whole ordeal mind-numbing.” Oikawa taunts in his most cheerily derisive tone, as if he was merely commenting about his favorite color. Hinata stiffens at the bluntness. It has been quite a long while since he had been subjected to a harsh tone. The palace has been too kind to him that he almost has forgotten the feeling of being directly attacked.

“I see.” Hinata stiffly replies, “I apologize. This is my first time to host a party.”

“Is that your excuse?” Hoshiumi’s swift provocation cuts through Hinata’s words making the ginger flinch. Queen Keiji frowns at the childish behavior of his peers.

“Don’t make a fuss, you two.” He warns. Hoshiumi rolls his eyes and stands, “I’ll just go out and have some fun then.”

Hinata hears the chatter of some nobles behind him. He is hyperaware that everyone has been staring at him the moment he had walked in. They had been observing their interactions and sizing him up whether they would have to properly respect him or not based on the outcome of this conversation.

“Oh, Master Hoshiumi is probably going to meet with Prince Kageyama.”

“A secret rendezvous?” Someone giggles behind him.

“Shh, he’ll hear you!”

Hinata’s eyes narrow at the words.

 _What the hell do they mean by that?_ He does not care if Hoshiumi opts to leave the tea party. It was anticipated, everyone around him had told him how Hoshiumi can’t sit through a tea party. But there seems to be a fishy element that he is ill-informed about.

Hinata calms himself by counting in his head. It has been a great coping mechanism for him. It’s not violent and also provides him sufficient time to rearrange his thoughts.

“That was a lame excuse. I should not have blamed it on my inexperience.” Hinata starts, nodding to himself as he crosses his arms with a pensive expression, “ _Husband_ said to me that I don’t need to please everyone because I am his mate.”

Hinata makes sure that he is loud enough so even the tables around them could hear how he addresses their prince. He hears Oikawa gapes at his statement, sees him flabbergasted as he opens his mouth to strike a sharp jab but fails to do so.

Queen Keiji smiles at his headstrong personality.

The raven puts his own penny on the matter, “That is right, Master Shouyou. As someone who is going to be part of the Kageyama Royal Family, you really don’t need to appease those below you. My own Koutarou loves to remind me of that as well.”

“Keiji!” Oikawa whines at having been ‘betrayed’ by his friend.

This was not how Oikawa imagined Hinata. As a former bastard with the weakest background, Oikawa expects him to be docile. It seems he miscalculated. Their prior encounter told him that the Omega is gutsy—enough to be quite ambitious.

Even so, Oikawa guessed that Hinata would break soon enough.

Someone like him does not deserve a place within their tightknit group.

Oikawa schools his expression, sneering once again, “Aren’t you too presumptuous in calling Tobio husband? You make it sound that you are certain that you will be welcomed into the Royal family. With your lowborn blood and with your cheap manners, how will you survive the harsh world that we trained for our whole lives?”

“The Royal Family was nothing but kind to me.” Hinata answers back but Oikawa will not have any of it, “Do you think magnanimity will save you? Miwa and Tobio have coddled you far too much that I think they were actually planning on making you fail.”

It’s not true. Hinata knows of this. Miwa has ascertained his relationship with her brother a million times and made sure that the two of them get married eventually. 

The fact that he is going through an intense consort training, that he is organizing his own tea party, that he is trying to fit in a circle he never imagined he can even so much as glance in this close distance, is all the proof that he needs to be assured that what Oikawa has spouted are nothing but lies.

Yet, Hinata’s amber eyes shake, his heart stuttering to a stop, his anxieties getting the best of him.

“I…” His mouth runs dry. The chatters are suddenly too loud, too mocking, too scathing. He looks around him and sees prying eyes. Hinata shrinks into himself as seconds pass by and he does not come up with a denial. As if that was not terrible enough, Oikawa hammers the final nail, “Tobio is a goody-two shoes with a simple mind, you know. I don’t know what you told him, if you had been selfish and schemed something to tie him down. But if you tell him you need him, he would want to take responsibility no matter what.”

“I… I have to talk to other nobles as well.” Hinata abruptly rises from his seat. His hands are visibly trembling. He grips the front of his pants to minimize his shaking. He can feel his eyes prickle with tears.

Oikawa smirks in satisfaction.

As much as they are monsters on the battlefields, the Kageyama family has a deep-seated sense of duty, too stickle to their responsibilities once their kin are involved in a matter. Getting wind of a mysterious Omega entering into the Karasuno court, who has neither the prestige nor fame, neither the bloodline nor elegance, Oikawa has deemed the Omega as nothing more than a gold digger.

His pretty face must have helped in acquiring Kageyama’s attention, however improbable that was.

The nice neighbor that he is, it is his obligation to prevent a pest from entering the alliance. If one has to break someone, one has to break them until they cannot get back up again—his philosophy has saved them multiple times throughout their childhood already so they should listen to him. Oikawa watches as Hinata scurries off from their table and fleets from one group to another.

“You do not need to be too harsh, Prince Tooru.” Oikawa turns to his friend. The queen has his perpetual blank visage, lips thin into an almost frown. Oikawa snorts, “You’re too lenient on him. Do you really think he has some good intentions? Appearing in a party with his bad reputation and then bagging our naïve Tobio, isn’t that suspicious?”

“But my darling says that Shouyou is a nice boy, Tooru.” Alisa pouts at the unpleasant conduct Oikawa exhibited. Oikawa bristles at them, “I am not the one you should be scolding! It’s Tobio! And Miwa! Why would they try to bring that little thing into their family?”

“Sister-in-law says that brother-in-law really likes Shouyou, Tooru.” Lev quips. Oikawa scowls at him, “Shut up, you giant. You should be thanking me instead for removing him from us. No hankering wannabe can ever try to pry their way in. Omegas like us carry great obligations and I don’t think he will be apt for it.”

Queen Keiji sighs at his adamant attitude.

.

.

.

.

Hinata finds himself on the first floor of the Greenhouse. The atmosphere in the tea party has grown suffocating. Most of the nobles have followed Oikawa’s example and grilled him left and right. He keeps stuttering and backtracking.

“It’s a mess.” Hinata faintly touches a black and white colored flower. He is crouching somewhere in the indoor garden, behind tall flowers that he has been attracted to since he had set his eyes on them.

“I should have kept myself together.” He should not have been swayed by Oikawa. He understands that he is a nasty person. Sugawara told him that. Miwa as well. Kageyama did not say anything but he did make a disapproving sound at the mention of the prince’s name.

Those were ignorant words. Oikawa has no idea of his plight, he is clueless of what had actually transpired that had gotten him here. Hinata’s lips still wobble at their interaction.

He balls into himself when he hears footsteps trudging in. It’s time for the main course, he mentally notes. He needs to return instead of running away and hiding behind beautiful plants.

Hinata sniffles. Stupid Oikawa for being mean. It’s not his fault that the royal family actually likes him.

“What are you doing down here?” The footsteps stop behind him. He tenses at the voice. Hinata swiftly wipes his teary eyes with a handkerchief but does not turn to Kageyama.

“N-nothing. I am just resting for a bit.” Kageyama raises his brow at the lie. The distressed scent he smelt when he entered has led him to his mate. He was merely passing by and decided to peek at Hinata’s tea party. He was not expecting to find Hinata escaping his own gathering.

Kageyama stoops down beside the distraught Omega.

“What happened?”

Hinata turns away, “Nothing really.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then don’t!”

His eyes widen at his loud voice and at the way Kageyama flinches. He is being unreasonable, Hinata frowns at himself. He shifts closer to Kageyama in an attempt to quietly reconcile.

Kageyama pulls him until his head is cradled into the Alpha’s shoulders. The embrace makes Hinata quiver.

“You really are troublesome, you know that?” Hinata buries into Kageyama’s warmth. It was silent for a minute. The shuffling of feet of the servants entering with trays of food is the only thing that they could hear.

“Are you satisfied with really making me your spouse? I mean I did insist on this marriage but I understand now why you would want to just provide me a castle somewhere without getting married to me.” Hinata blabbers, shattering the silence. Kageyama’s face creases at the words.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Why are you avoiding the question?”

Hinata breaks away from Kageyama’s hold.

He throws an upset glare at the Alpha. Kageyama grits his teeth at the unpleasant scent Hinata releases as the Omega protectively hunkers into himself. He is awkward around crying Omegas. As much as he wanted to comfort them, they get terrified further when he tries to so much approach.

“I am not avoiding the question.” He denies but Hinata only frowns at him. He stiffens when he sees the telltale sign of tears from his mate. He flounders, “I don’t know why you’re doubting again. I thought we already settled it. I am going to marry you because you are my mate. You are r-right.” Kageyama balks at the admittance, “Marriage is the next step after mating with you. Plus, didn’t you say that you don’t want to only be a bed companion?”

“I know I told you that.” Hinata flushes, hiding his face on his arms, “I just… are you okay that I will be your spouse despite me being a bastard once?”

Kageyama’s scowling face softens at his whimper, somewhat understanding Hinata’s concerns. Kageyama collects his mate into a loose embrace once again, head resting on the soft orange tresses of the Omega.

“I had already forgotten that you’re even illegitimate.” Kageyama says, “But it really bothers you, I really don’t give a damn if you were a bastard or even a slave. So, stop whining, _wife_.”

Kageyama’s pitch goes lower at the last word, as if he is spitting it because he was burned but there is a tad intonation that Hinata has noted he uses when he wants to comfort but does not know how to—a waver in the second syllable, eyes probably shifting to the right. Hinata does not see but he is almost certain Kageyama is doing the gesture.

“I don’t just let anyone annoy me too much without getting stabbed.”

Hinata feels his lips tilt at the remark. He burrows into his chest more, the warmth spreading from where their skin touches until his trembling hands settle.

They remain in the embrace for several minutes. It was Hinata who pulled away first.

“I’m going back.” Hinata declares with renewed determination. Kageyama nods as he stands up as well. “I’ll see you around then.”

“Wait!” Hinata quickly catches Kageyama’s hand as he heads out.

“What?”

Hinata grows pink at the heavy stare but before he can lose his resolve, he tugs on Kageyama’s sleeve until he is leveled with him and kisses his right cheek.

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the gesture, clutching his cheek in surprise. Hinata runs away, his own face aflame, lips settled into a bright grin. Turning slightly, he throws, “That’s for cheering me up even though you suck at it.”

The Omega vanishes to the second floor as Kageyama stares at him leave with speechless astonishment.

“Oh, Tobio, my love. Kiss me!” Kageyama turns to the mocking kissing noises and sees Hoshiumi. The white-haired Omega laughs, “That was disgusting, Tobio. I never thought I'd see the day.”

“Shut up, you seagull elf.” Kageyama glares, “Go back to my mate’s party.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go to that boring part—ow!” Hoshiumi rubs the back of his head, “Why the fuck would you hit me with the hilt of your sword?”

“For being a little shit. Well then, I’m off.”

Hoshiumi snarls at the retreating figure of the Alpha. When he is far enough, he sticks his tongue impolitely and yells, “Make sure you don’t get weaker when you get married, Tobio.”

Kageyama only shakes his head and quietly heads out. His cheek still tingles from Hinata’s kiss.

.

.

.

.

When he gets back, the room plunges into silence for a second and then it erupts into chatters. He ignores the whispers. There’s only one goal to be achieved today.

“And Iwa said to me—”

He cuts through the vivacious storytelling of Oikawa.

“My manners are unrefined, not cheap.”

“Excuse me?” The Aoba Omega is aghast by the interruption. Hinata pretends he didn’t hear an indignant _‘is he for real?’_ from the older man. Queen Keiji shushes Oikawa with a firm hand wrapping around his arm, his eyes carefully discerning.

“As an unwanted child, I had never been raised to appear in high society. I had learnt how to read and write because there was a kind maid that taught me when I was six.”

Hinata decides to take them by surprise. He will lay himself bare in front of the scions and prove that he never had any ill intentions from the start. He will address the elephant in the room and hopefully they will understand.

If they still don’t, Hinata will just need to work harder.

So, without letting them ridicule him the moment he entered the party, he, like an orator, begins with his story.

“When I was ten, I was forced to live in the Count’s house because my maternal family had apparently gone bankrupt. The Count never treated me as his child therefore I did not receive proper Omega education, not on etiquettes or embroidery or even social relations.” That’s right, his days in the Count’s house were a living hell. For Shouyou, that is. He is spouting the things that he can remember and using Shouyou’s poor childhood as his leverage.

Hinata looks to his side and catches Oikawa’s stunned gaze, “I won’t deny that I am a lowborn. However, I am not much of a bastard that I will vie for my mate’s attention and ensure my position through lewd means.”

 _Lies,_ Hinata muses, _Shouyou is definitely that kind of person_. But he is not the real Shouyou so he just needs to roll with whatever he can grasp to save his arse at the moment.

“If you all do not know, the Count is a horrible person that makes my head go _fwoosh_ at how evil he is.” He curls his hands to a fist and then promptly throws them upwards, emitting his sound with a mixture of pain to emphasize his argument.

Lev blinks at him in confusion. But that, too, he disregards.

“He used my existence to gain sympathy from other nobles. He forces me to go to parties so people will whisper about my ‘audacity’ and pities the Hinata family for having to put up with me.” Hinata smiles thinly, eyes dark at the memory, “You can believe me or not but I would like to clarify that I was forced to attend the Royal Ball. In which I promptly lost inhibition, accidentally met the prince, and I don’t know what happened between us but I presume it was good enough that _my Alpha_ chose me, out of everyone, to be his mate.”

Hinata softens his voice so only the people in their table can hear, “I essentially refused to be wed with him, Your Highnesses. But due to some circumstances, I am here now. I am not the best choice to be the future prince consort as I had thought of the position too lightly at first. However, I am trying my best. I am attending all the lessons and I put everything to this party because I don’t want to fail the Kageyama Royal Family, especially… especially Tobio.”

Hinata feels warm. He is not crying, he is not shaking like he did previously. He had gotten everything off his chest. He told them his side. Yet, the only thing he could focus right now is the tingling sensation on his chest and on his lips after uttering Kageyama’s first name for the first time.

_“I don’t just let anyone annoy me too much without getting stabbed.”_

Hinata’s lips quirk up into a gentle smile at the memory.

At the front of the floor, the orchestra that had been hired played another tune, this time as an accompaniment to the dancing gypsies from Kamomedai. Murmurs of amazement sweeps the crowd at the enticing display of swift movements.

“So that’s why he had picked you.”

As the crowd is enraptured by the entertainment, their little table becomes a world of their own. Hinata tilts his chin to see Hoshiumi sitting on the chair he earlier abandoned for who knows what.

“I did not know that you’ll come back. I thought I was terrible enough to frighten you.” Oikawa relented, sighing. He dramatically slumps in his chair and rolls his eyes at the turn of events.

The queen turns to Hinata. His eyes are calm and tender, as if he is looking at his pup. Hinata receives the gaze with his determination.

“You did great, Master Shouyou.” Queen Keiji pats his hair affectionately. Hinata beams at him, “Thank you!”

“My darling Miwa is right!” Alisa says, “Shouyou is a really strong Omega. I’m glad that you’re going to be Tobio’s spouse.”

“He’s really scary, Shouyou. Are you sure about him?” Lev genuinely asks and Hinata nods, “He is scary but he is my Alpha.”

“Fine!” Oikawa huffily interjects, crossing his arms childishly, “Get married to Tobio. Whatever. Just make sure that you will not be a burden to the alliance.”

“I promise!” Hinata grins brightly.

They settle into pleasant exchanges. Oikawa interrogates Hinata about the details of their non-existent bedroom life. In which Oikawa commented, “How could the both of you still act innocent after sleeping with each other? Look at Keiji! The moment he was of age, Kou ravished him with delight! And Kou was the most innocent out of us!”

Queen Keiji had pinched Oikawa’s side and deliberately changed the subject. They ended up telling Hinata plenty of advice and Hinata welcomed it with open arms.

.

.

.

.

The tea party ended two hours later, the sun quietly nestling on the horizon as the moon rises. The guests who came from afar were given rooms. The scions had slept in the usual rooms they occupied when they visited.

Hinata breathes in the cool air.

He is on the small balcony of the room that was prepared for him to accompany the guests in the East Wing, watching the sky splaying thousands of stars. The trees come alive with the sounds of crickets and the slight breeze.

“Autumn is nearing, huh.” He exhales warm air unto his gloveless hands, curling into himself. Still, he stays out. After the topsy-turvy tea party, he deserves a quiet to himself.

Kageyama did try to follow him. Perhaps, he was still concerned. Miwa did a great job in keeping him away for now. Hinata thinks he is not yet prepared in interacting with the Alpha, having said his first name brazenly in front of the scions and remembering the giddiness he felt, he is certain that he will probably be restless around him.

The breeze picks up more and Hinata shivers.

He is about to walk back in when Hinata hears a soft click, a distinctive sound of the door opening. He turns to his left just in time to see Yamaguchi, his eyes red, cheeks wet.

“Are you okay?” Hinata worriedly asks. Yamaguchi sniffs, one hand rubbing roughly his eyes.

“N-no.” Yamaguchi admits before adding, “Yo-you’re so lucky with your Alpha, Your Highness.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t mean to intrude.” The following hiccups stutters the conversation to pause. Hinata frets at the miserable state of the Omega.

“What happened?” He leans on the marble rail. Yamaguchi’s lips quiver at the question.

 _Shit, shit, shit. If the Marquis finds out about this, he’ll probably blame me_.

In a desperate attempt to quieten the sobs (as to minimize people from mistaking the situation), Hinata hurriedly throws his shawl with his might. The cloth barely hanging on the rail. It’s a good thing that the balconies were two meters away.

“Dry your tears with that, Master Yamaguchi.” Hinata smiles weakly, torn between worrying for his neck and worrying for Yamaguchi.

The Omega takes the shawl and, without further instruction, shoves it to his face and sobs. Hinata winces at the sight.

What should he do now? There’s a crying protagonist on the next balcony. There was nothing in the _plot_ that would have prepared him for this. Shouyou nonchalantly walked away from sobbing Omegas.

He can’t do that.

“It… it will be alright.” He comforts awkwardly.

“I wish Tsukki is half the man Prince Kageyama is.” Yamaguchi wails, “He’s… he’s so caring… and h-he seems l-like he will take c-care of his O-omega. I saw how g-gently he was holding you in the g-garden. Tsukki never held me like that! Tsukki, you asshole!”

 _Oh_ , _holy._ What the hell happened between them?

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! I would like to know your opinion. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I succumb to high fever. Not COVID though, don't worry. It's just that time of the year for me again.

* * *

Yamaguchi jolts at the screech of a chair being pushed back all too suddenly.

He is at a table by the window surrounded by Omegas he has met once or twice in another tea party. Soirees were known for establishing connections and as an Omega, himself, Yamaguchi knows too well that these people are clamoring for his attention because he is the fiancée of the current Marquis of the Tsukishima household. A fact that he had known for a long time.

True friendship in High Society is a luxury most can’t seem to grasp, especially those with larger influence.

When they giggled with enmity, Yamaguchi frowns. He follows the noise of chatters and sees the distressed future consort.

“He’s scampering away. Poor thing.” Her tone is anything but. Yamaguchi watches them whisper in front of him until he gets tired of their wicked jests. He stands up without so much as a warning nor an excuse.

That’s what he likes about High Society sometimes, the hierarchy. He does not have to justify his behavior to those that do not hold as much power as he does for being the future Marchioness.

Yamaguchi holds an embroidered handkerchief in front of his lips, a subtle signal of feeling unwell.

“Oh. May we accompany you?” He declines and hastily traces the ginger’s footsteps.

He finds himself in the garden below. Yamaguchi peeks at every block of plants, wondering where the Omega went. He spent almost thirty minutes searching for him and when he finally finds the Omega, he pauses by the raven lilies, the tall stocks hiding him from the royal couple.

His eyes soften at the way the prince cradled Hinata, at the way Hinata just melts against the prince.

Yamaguchi wants that. He wants something soft like that, something sweet, something he has ever read in novels his Tsukki only ever gifted him. He wants and wants and never gets it.

All he could do was hope. But that hope is nothing more than a fickle thread of gold on his ring finger, arranged by adults before they were even born. What can his selfish wishes and pathetic hopes do if the man, himself, refuses to do something about their relationship?

Yamaguchi sniffles as he tells this to Hinata. The consort looks justifiably confused. Hinata crosses and uncrosses his arms throughout his emotional slip, listening intently with his amber eyes narrowing and widening, his lips pursing and un-pursing.

“Um… so this Tsukki person is Marquis Tsukishima, his lordship from Tsukishima House, your fiancée and you are… cursing him because he is a cold person?”

“Tsukki does not care whoever wed him as long as they are not a nuisance.” Yamaguchi nods, wiping his cheeks with the wet shawl. Hinata sighs, rubbing his temple.

“Maybe, it’s a misunderstanding?” Hinata is uncertain with his retaliation. Tsukishima in Shouyou’s memories is inherently stoic and cold-hearted; but that was because he was interacting with Shouyou. The few glimpses he had with Tsukishima by Yamaguchi’s side, the Marquis is pretty gentle.

However, Hinata can’t negate the factor of being young and reckless. Shouyou does not hold any memories of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at this age. Everything can change and go awry.

“No, I don’t think it is.” Yamaguchi refutes, eyes puffy and red, “Tsukki is practical and isn’t one for risks.” Tears begin to spill once more on drying tear stained cheeks, “If I break the engagement, I am sure there’s already someone in his mind to replace me. Someone that is more suited being the next Marchioness.”

Yamaguchi cannot help himself when he cries a little more. Long before he knows what love was, he decided to offer his heart to Tsukishima like a clueless child, all too honest with his emotions, his chest pried open before Tsukishima even asked him to. And unlike young nobles with an inch of freedom, Yamaguchi was raised to be nothing but the future Marchioness.

He spent his days, afternoons, and nights studying to keep his place beside the young Marquis. Yet, he is still not enough. Not to Tsukishima. Not to his family. Not to himself.

Hinata reaches out to clasp a hand on the sobbing Omega.

Hinata cannot believe it. That Marquis retaliated three hundredfold for every sin Shouyou did towards Yamaguchi. He is rightfully doubtful with regards to Yamaguchi’s claim since Shouyou’s life was paid in exchange for the Marquis’ ‘forgiveness’.

“Do you really believe that? That Lord Tsukishima will easily find a replacement in your stead?” The question he has been itching to ask is finally out in the open.

With a heavy sigh, Yamaguchi admits, “Yes.”

Hinata bites his lip. Frustration and fear boils at his belly, swirling in the queasy way that makes him want to vomit. This is an enigma that he did not foresee.

“Do you feel like you are not cherish by the lordship to be sure of your claim?” Hinata tried again. Yamaguchi shakes his head, “It’s not about being cherish or not. I think Tsukki likes me.”

“But not the kind of like that I hold for him. Tsukki is easily misunderstood. He is all sharp and all cold. When we were young, nobody ever approached him because he is quite intimidating.” Yamaguchi lowers his gaze in memory, “And if someone did, it’s not with good intention. So, maybe, I was given a pass because I was born to be his friend and fiancée.”

Their houses were historically tied to one another. It’s no wonder that they would someday want to merge the two houses to gain more influences. Yamaguchi never liked politics but it’s the sole reason why he was even chosen to marry into the Tsukishima House.

Hinata sees the despondent way Yamaguchi’s ahoge sags, “All I am to Tsukki is the childhood friend who got engaged to him. Nothing more.”

Yamaguchi turns to him. And perhaps, he did not mean it in a bad way, but when he asked, Hinata feels a twinge—a slight throb that just twitches a little too close for comfort.

“How did you ensnare Prince Kageyama’s heart?”

“Eh?” Hinata freezes.

Yamaguchi smiles softly, masking his own pain, “His Highness has never been gentle with anyone before—the way he speaks and does things, he is worse than Tsukki. With you, though, he is so delicate.”

Hinata would have believed Yamaguchi had he not experienced Kageyama’s coarse ministrations. It would have been great, isn’t it? If Yamaguchi’s words were true—to be loved.

“Ano…” Hinata laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Yamaguchi blinks at his demeanor and backtracks, “Oh! I mean you don’t have to tell me. I was… I was just curious because you’re so charming. So, perhaps, Prince Kageyama likes that. I lack charm so I think—”

“It’s not like that, Master Yamaguchi.” Hinata holds up a finger to quieten the babbling Omega. Yamaguchi crosses his hands together as he did before and put it against his lips as an act of obedience. Hinata taps his cheek, “The prince does not like me like that. Not yet. But we both promised to do so eventually.”

It is not far from the truth. What do they call it? Euphemism? Something like that. Hinata figures it will only sadden Yamaguchi more if he finds out that Kageyama and him are going to be married because he ‘stole’ the prince’s chastity.

“Oh. But I heard that His Highness is madly in love with you?”

“It’s exaggerated.” Hinata sighs, feeling his stomach tighten with stress, “It’s more like… we…”

Hinata pauses, remembering the palace’s efforts in spreading rumors about their relationship. But he can’t bring himself to lie to Yamaguchi, not with such an eager face.

“My Alpha and I… our relationship is quite complicated. It isn’t your normal romance story, you see.” Hinata says weakly. Yamaguchi, however, gasps and brightens, “I see. I agree too, Master Hinata. Your love story is written by the stars and will transcend generations. Normal people like us will never understand such delicately complex romance you two have. How beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Something—something like that.”

Hinata feels more exhausted with their conversation. Yamaguchi sinks unto the sofa, tilts his head until he sees the white ceiling, and whispers, almost bitterly and almost wistfully, “I wish Tsukki will annul our engagement.”

Hinata reels at the sudden words. He looks at Yamaguchi, who is forlornly looking up with a tight line on his lips.

“W-what?”

“Maybe, I should tell him to annul the engagement. What do you think, Master Hinata?”

“I think not!” His life hangs on this conversation. The Marquis will surely have his head if he advised the Omega (who is clearly not in his right mind, why else would he even think of annulling that crazy bastard?) to go with his guts and break the engagement off.

Yamaguchi flinches at his loudness. Hinata’s eyes are dilated, wild. He breathes in to calm himself down and smiles when he collects himself, “Master Yamaguchi, you’re being too hasty. You should talk with the Marquis before deciding for yourself. If Tobio and Lord Tsukishima have some semblance, then they’re just emotionally constipated Alphas.”

“But…”

“No buts!” Hinata laughs forcefully, grasping Yamaguchi’s hands, “Why don’t you stay here in the palace until the Engagement Party? They say distance makes the heart fatter!”

“I think it’s fonder…”

“Of course, it is!” Hinata laughs even more, “Tomorrow, let’s walk around the city. It will help clear your head a bit. I’ll tell Tobio to write to the Marquis and your family to inform them that you will be staying here.”

Hinata does not give Yamaguchi any room to counter. He pushes him out of his room as soon as the bedazzled Omega nods in confusion and bids him goodnight, quickly promising that he will talk with him again come tomorrow.

He drops against the door. His heart is beating a mile per second, he thinks that he will explode.

“That was close!” Hinata heaves an exhale, embracing his knees close to his chest. He dodged a guillotine there. He is still in disbelief after hearing Yamaguchi’s cries. There wasn’t a page to teach him in handling emotional Omegas. Madame Kiyoko and him had not reached that lesson yet—if there is any.

Nobles aren’t fond of crying to strangers as they see this as being at a disadvantage. So, he is quite surprised when Yamaguchi did so without qualms. The poor Omega must have kept it all so tightly that he just exploded.

Hinata squeaks when there’s a series of knocks on his door. Still kneeling on the floor, he carefully opens an inch to see the rude visitor, only to come face to face with dusky black pants. When he inclines his head up, he sees a dark glare.

“A ghost!”

The ghost pushes open the door. Hinata stumbles on his back, balling to himself. He swats the hand that tries to grab onto him.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Hinata peeks from his close eyes and sees an annoyed prince. He lets out a large breath.

“What are you doing here?”

“None of your business.” Kageyama looks away. Hinata wrinkles his nose, “I don’t have any energy for you, _husband_. I’m drained.”

“Then let’s go to sleep.” Kageyama picks Hinata up from the floor and slings him over his shoulder. Hinata crosses his arms in defiance, he’s too tired to wriggle free.

“Oh, so you missed me.” Hinata teases, rolling his eyes when the prince only growls at him.

Tomorrow, he’ll tell on Kageyama to the princess. Tonight, since he is just too exhausted to care anymore, he’ll let the prince tuck him in and share his warmth. Hinata snuggles into Kageyama’s chest and soon, the two fall asleep.

.

.

.

.

“No! Absolutely not!”

Hinata pouts at the clear rejection of Kageyama. He glances at the other occupants of the dining table and sees the confused expressions of the scions while Yamaguchi looks absolutely dejected.

“I-it’s not like that, Master Yamaguchi!” Hinata comforts while glaring at his Alpha, “You can stay here for as long as you want. Husband is just being petulant with us going out of the palace.”

It was actually both but Hinata will rather bite his tongue than admit it to Yamaguchi. He does not want to dig his own grave, after all. Hinata lightly kicks Kageyama’s shin under the table and silently pressures him.

Kageyama glares back.

“Fine.”

Hinata brightens.

“Oho.” Oikawa chimes, “Is our Tobio a pushover? Interesting.”

“I am not.” Kageyama stabs the meat on his plate. Hinata rolls his eyes, reaches out and caresses the Alpha’s arm until he is releasing a calm scent. Queen Keiji watches the exchange with acute interest, a gentle smile painted on his lips.

“It seems more like Prince Tobio is quite smitten with Master Shouyou.”

Hinata blushes at the statement, waving his hands frantically in bashful embarrassment. Kageyama sputters, ears growing red. In the end, all he was able to articulate is a mumbled ‘shut up’.

“I had never seen Tobio be so disgusting.” One can almost hear the ‘ew’ Oikawa did not say as he crinkles his nose to show his aversion. Hoshiumi laughs at him, “You should see yourself when you’re around Lord Hajime.”

“How dare you! I’m perfect around my Iwa, you seagull brat.”

“Excuse me, you flat—”

“May we accompany you to your outing, Master Shouyou, Master Yamaguchi?” Queen Keiji cuts a little louder. He levels a hard look at Hoshiumi and Oikawa, who simultaneously turn away with a harrumph.

Yamaguchi startles. He looks like a cat being first patted by a human, guarded and baffled. Hinata smiles at the offer, ignoring Kageyama’s vexed rambling and the dread he feels at the sudden intrusion of the scions, “We would be honored.”

.

.

.

.

There are some choices that Hinata probably regrets. He does not consider himself a smart Omega but he does get by somehow. A lot of times, he survived on instinct—look at how he became the prince’s fiancée. But the thing is, when other people get involved in his business and he does not have any control over them, that’s when he looks at his life’s choices and wonders where it all went wrong.

“Are three golds enough for this?” Hinata palms his face as he hears Lev innocently ask the flustered fruit vendor. Yamaguchi giggles beside him, “I was so scared at first but they seem nice.”

Hinata smiled tightly as he watched from a good few feet the scions letting loose on poor unsuspecting commoners. They are in the heart of the capital, the crowded streets where commoners and nobles mingle as they browse through the exotic products of travelling merchants.

Hoshiumi is practically shaking in his expensive brown boots at the sight of a dagger, the merchant sweating in his robes as the Omega keeps pestering for more details. Oikawa is with the queen. They are examining silken clothes from the Nekoma Kingdom and the Shiratorizawa Empire. Oikawa is loud in his vexation against the empire while Queen Keiji blatantly ignores him in favor of talking with the trader.

Lev, the only Haiba sibling that accompanied them, has been struggling with the concept of economics as he unknowingly harasses the traders with his money. Kageyama, although against the idea at first, is excitedly pointing at sharp objects beside Hinata.

“Why don’t we look around too, Master Hinata?” Yamaguchi offers a reprieve that Hinata willingly agreed on. Miwa has told him to watch the scions (and the prince) but they are doing just fine on their own. He wants to have fun too, not measure his blood pressure every time he hears these important figures say something so ridiculous that he has to cover his face in embarrassment.

They go to other stalls, fascinated with products that came from different kingdoms and continents. Yamaguchi smiles more and he laughs more—it would seem that yesterday’s fuss was nothing but a fever dream. Hinata sighs in relief at his bright mood.

The stall that they were in has plenty of trinkets and hair ornaments. The amber diamond flower attached to a silver comb pin catches Hinata’s attention. He carefully picks it up and raises it against the sunlight. The gleam looks ethereal.

“You pick a good one, young master!” An old croaky voice exclaims. Hinata turns to look at an aged woman. She is all wrinkled wrapped in Eastern clothes, her white hair braided, and her brown eyes crinkly as she smiles.

“Those diamonds are from the deep cave of Prana in the far east of Ohgi.” Hinata tilts the pin in his hand as the woman continues to speak, “It says that whoever possesses these diamonds will have a prosperous married life as those diamonds were gifts from the sun goddess to the night guardian.”

“Then I’ll buy this!” Enchanted, Hinata reaches for five golds as the merchant levied the price. She puts it merrily in a small red box and Hinata receives his purchase happily. He approaches Yamaguchi, who has ventured deeper into the wide stall.

Yamaguchi looks at a simple blue diamond brooch. The crescent moon dotted by smaller sapphire is connected by a golden chain to a golden star encrusted with a blue diamond at the center. His eyes soften at the same time it sadden.

“This will look great on Tsukki.” He says to himself. Hinata pats him lightly on the back as Yamaguchi caresses the jewelry.

“That’s the promised brooch between the moon god and the star traveler.” They both yelp in surprise. The old woman sidles up to them calmly as she points at the brooch they were watching, “The moon god is fickle and has a nasty temper but he is always gentle towards the star traveler. It is said that he was the one to make it as a sign of his love, that one day, when the star traveler comes back to him, they will wed.”

“You know a lot of myths, grandma.” Hinata declares in amazement. The old woman chuckles, “When you get to my age, you will come to know a lot of stories too.”

“Will you buy that, Master Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi looks at the brooch before shaking his head. “I don’t think Tsukki will appreciate something sentimental. He does not like myths and legends. Too often did he demean them.”

“Oh, young master,” A delicate fondness laces through her sigh as she pats Yamaguchi’s elbow, “Are you fighting with your Alpha?”

“Um… it’s really not your business…” Yamaguchi recoils but the old woman only frowns, “You look like you’re a bit worn out from dealing with unsaid feelings.”

A small prickle jolts in his chest. Yamaguchi balls his hand to a fist. As the fiancée of a Marquis, he has always been told not to express his emotions. He has to be the perfect Marchioness candidate or he will lose his place beside Marquis Tsukishima.

It gets tiring at times, always trying to bypass everything to avoid even the slightest mistake.

Yamaguchi heaves a heavy breath.

“Then shall I buy this?” First rule. He has to always follow the first rule. He had broken it enough times last night but he can’t break it in front of a commoner. Yamaguchi paints a smile as he cradles the brooch in his hands.

Hinata frowns at the inauthenticity of the smile. The old woman raises a brow but can only shrug. She has dealt with her fair share of nobles throughout her life, she knows when to stop prying.

When they get out of the stall, Yamaguchi’s forced smile vanishes. Hinata clicks his tongue at him, much to Yamaguchi’s surprise.

“I don’t know much about etiquettes by the aristocrat,” Hinata starts, “but I am sure that there are things that noble silence won’t patch. You definitely need to talk with Lord Tsukishima.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Yamaguchi scowls, “He’s thickheaded as a caged bull in a plaza. Whatever I feel, he will probably just ignore or worst, thinks of it as offense.”

“If he has too much pride, I’m sure clear conversation will pull him down a peg.”

“Pride?” Yamaguchi chuckles, almost sardonically, “Tsukki is not a man of that sin.”

Their discussion dies abruptly as Kageyama barges into them, one hand waving a kard dagger at a height that Hoshiumi cannot reach. He pushes the Omega away with one arm. Hinata immediately jabs the prince’s side to stop the small squabble. Hoshiumi’s maniacal screams are attracting too much attention that Hinata is not ready to deal with.

“Husband, what are you doing?” Hinata asks once the two calmed down, enough to look apologetic. Kageyama thrusts the dagger in front of him and Hinata stumbles away at the sudden movement.

“I saw this kard and I thought of you.”

The dagger is short with an intricate golden handle. Anyone can tell that it is meant for decoration rather than fighting. Hinata feels a flutter in him despite the oddity of the gift. He takes the dagger from Kageyama while Hoshiumi pouts beside him.

“I was going to get that to add to my collection.” Hoshiumi says before he ask. Hinata chuckles awkwardly but does not offer the dagger, earning a glare from the slightly taller Omega.

“Hmmp! It’s not like I really need it.” The Omega storms off towards Oikawa, picking a fight when he loudly criticizes the southern scarf Oikawa is holding.

They end up going back to the palace after being scolded by the Head Merchant for causing too much ruckus. Hinata accompanied Yamaguchi as they settle in the back garden for tea.

Instincts told him to not let Yamaguchi go without properly talking with him. Their first venture outside the palace is an abysmal failure. Hinata can tell that it did not do much for the freckled Omega.

“May I ask something?” Hinata places his cup on the saucer, staring directly at the silent Yamaguchi. As customary, Yamaguchi places his cup down to listen, nodding his head for Hinata to carry on.

“Why do you think Lord Tsukishima only perceives you as a mere childhood friend?” Hinata is genuinely curious. It isn’t four years later when he should have met the Marquis again if he had followed Shouyou’s path. There must have been something that happened somewhere in between for Yamaguchi to be so doubtful, something that even four years later was not resolved—the starting point of the doubt that Shouyou had exploited multiple times.

“He said so himself.” Yamaguchi says with finality. Hinata flinches at the flat tone, surprised at the Omega’s aloofness. He reaches out to squeeze the hand that Yamaguchi placed on the table, soothingly rubbing circles until the fist unraveled.

Hinata does not push further, noticing that Yamaguchi is trying to distance himself from all his prying. He must have regained his senses now that he had let his emotions run rampant last night.

He should talk to Kageyama about this.

.

.

.

.

_With that, Master Yamaguchi has decided that he will be staying until the wedding._

_Regards,_

_Prince Kageyama Tobio_

Tsukishima crumples the letter as soon as he finishes reading the horrendous handwriting of the prince and throws it at the hearth. He slumps down on his seat as the paper burns into ashes. His fingers tremble and he slams it on the table until they are red and numb.

“What is Tadashi thinking?”

He closes his eyes, a picture of the freckled soft-spoken Omega pervading his mind. Yamaguchi has been angry at him. For what? He does not know. Tsukishima thinks it was going to fix itself on its own—Yamaguchi can never be mad at him for too long. But now, something is definitely wrong which made Yamaguchi so cold.

He cannot lose him. Not now. Not ever.

Gritting his teeth, he calls for a servant angrily, demanding some parcel and some ink. He smooths the paper on the wooden surface and begins to write. He hopes with this letter, Yamaguchi will forgive him for whatever that tickled him funny.

.

.

.

.

The scions left in an extravagant fashion as they had arrived three days ago. One by one, their carriages disappear into the distance and Hinata can finally retract his waving arm.

Oikawa has given him a small vial that contained questionable liquid—Hinata decided to hide it behind the closet when the older Omega told him that he can use it to spice up their bedroom life. Hinata blushes at the suggestive wink the Southern heir threw at him before he, too, went away.

His lessons continue once again with Kageyama. They were cooped up in their rooms for days on end sometimes as they try to catch up with their missed studies, their teachers are far too immaculate with their job to let them fall behind schedule.

Yachi, bless her pure heart, has been by Madame Kiyoko’s side to fill in his shoes with the engagement preparation as he entertains the noble Omegas. Once in a while, the two would appear in his room to tell him about their progress. And, with all honesty, he is glad that they’re taking over because he has no idea how to actually plan a Royal Banquet to formally announce their intention to marry.

They could have just sent letters and be done with it. Why are the nobility so pretentious?

Hinata pauses in his thought as he sees Yamaguchi and Lev by the corridor. Yamaguchi sports a puzzled expression while the latter keeps on gesticulating. He approaches carefully.

“Good day, Master Yamaguchi, Prince Lev.” He curtseys. Yamaguchi does the same. Lev, however, just waves a hand.

“Master Hinata, I’m not going to be a prince anymore. You may as well address me as how you address Master Yamaguchi.” Hinata tilts his head at the declaration. Seeing his confused state, Lev explains cheerfully, “Sister and I are both Omegas. In Nekoma, unlike Aoba, Omegas can’t inherit the crown. So, we are only royalties by names until Lord Kuroo fully ascends the throne.”

“Oh.” Hinata does not know that, “Then what happens to you?”

“Sister will marry into the Karasuno Kingdom!” Lev grins, a peculiar shine in his eyes, “And I will have to marry whoever Lord Kuroo thinks will suit me. I hope he will pick well. That cousin of mine is sometimes a scoundrel, you see.”

“Isn’t that quite awful?” Yamaguchi presses a hand above his chest in sympathy. Lev blinks, “Not really. As long as they find some use for me, then I’m okay!”

There is something wrong in the way Lev says the words. The tone. The emotions. The sentence, itself. Hinata frowns at the cheery façade Lev puts on, the taller Omega laughing in a boisterous manner that it is grating in the ear yet there is a hollow tone that makes him curious.

“PRINCE LEV!”

Hinata does not pry more. A surging blur of brown and silver enters their vision. It wasn’t until Lev let out a pained ‘uck!’ that Hinata and Yamaguchi realize what was happening.

Lev sits on the ground, rubbing his side, while a short Alpha snarls at him.

“Sir Yaku, that hurts!” Lev whines. Yaku scoffs at him with narrowed eyes, “It wouldn’t have hurt if you did not skip your training. I had to traverse the mountains to get here as fast when you wrote back that you will be staying with Princess Alisa.”

“I… I was not trying to skip…”

“Lies!”

Lev’s weak denials met a swift ending at the hands of an angry knight. The two fight with quick punches and kicks—the shorter Alpha being faster and stronger, leaving Lev with no choice but to groan every time he is hit.

“Should we try to stop them?” Yamaguchi asks in concern. Hinata takes a step back, “We will die if we do. Let’s go, Master Yamaguchi.”

With a hasty exit, they left the pair. Lev’s whines echoed as far as the long corridors go.

.

.

.

.

The door slowly creaked open. Along with the sunlight pouring through the crack, a tall shadow looms. The man enters the room quietly with three quick steps. Before he can even say anything, scarlet light surrounds his body in an ominous warning. He is lifted a foot into the air and with a resounding thud, he hits the closed door and falls to the wooden ground.

“Kenma! What the fuck?”

Lazy golden catlike eyes appear in the darkness. It blinks, once, twice, and then the room alights within seconds. A short blond Omega sits in the middle, books tower behind him, some spread haphazardly on the ground.

Kenma snorts at the sight of the Alpha.

“You should have told me beforehand that you were coming, Kuro.”

“I did! I wrote you five letters.” Kuroo dusts himself as he stands, “It seems you were quite busy here to ignore my letters.”

“I was developing a new concoction.” Kenma points to three vials sitting on the corner table. The first vial contains red liquid, the second blue, and the third has a questionable mix of green, violet, and gray. Kuroo grins at the sight, “And these are…?”

“A gift.” Kenma says offhandedly, burying his nose on the book he has at hand.

“A gift?” Reaching out, Kuroo carefully turns the vial in his hand. He does not want a repeat of being turned into a cat for a week when he clumsily handled Kenma’s creation.

The younger Omega sighs, closing his book with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, a gift. For the future prince consort of the Karasuno Kingdom.”

“Oho?” Kuroo squints to see the tiny handwriting on the bottle but fails to comprehend them, the letters too foreign even for him. He goes to sit beside Kenma and pulls the Omega against him, kissing the side of his head in a belated greeting. Kenma silently adjusts himself to fit between his thighs.

“You could have given the gift in the tea party that he had conducted. Why have you not attended?”

“I did not get an invitation.”

Kuroo frowns, “What?”

“The invitations were directed to the Haiba royalties. I am not a Haiba royalty, Kuro.” The nonchalant tone deflates Kuroo’s rising annoyance. Kuroo sighs, “Oh, right. We haven’t yet announced that you’ll be my queen.”

“It’s too troublesome to be a queen, Kuro.”

Kuroo laughs, “Well, you’re not getting away. I already forwarded the documents. When I’m officially declared as heir and crowned as King, you have to do your duties too, Mister High Scholar slash Queen.”

Kenma grimaces at the thought. He is perfectly fine living in the tower, researching, experimenting, or dabbling in magic. That’s who he is, a magician. He was not born to be a queen.

But what can he do? His Alpha is going to inherit the crown, thanks to that good-for-nothing Lev. Kenma rolls his eyes at the loudmouth and sinks further into Kuroo’s embrace.

“Do you want to hear something interesting, Kuro?”

Kuroo hums in response. Kenma contemplates for a second before he decides to spill the information. Kuroo is someone he trusts and he knows the man won’t go blabbing classified information.

“Princess Alisa wrote me a reply confirming my suspicions.” Kenma breaks from Kuroo’s hold and walks towards the corner table. He raises the vial with the red concoction, tilts the bottle into a cauldron, and watches as it swirls and fizzles until green smoke rises from the container.

When the smoke clears, the water in the cauldron calms and a moving image of Hinata talking to Yamaguchi as they walk away from Lev and Yaku reflects on it.

“This Omega has too much akasha in his body.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now, Kenma appears!
> 
> I was careful not to add the magic tag. xD but well, oh well. Then please leave kudos and reviews so I will know your opinion! Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. I'm posting this to notify that I did not abandon this fic. My life is going to be busy for the majority of 2021 but I will be writing in between. I will start posting again when I had written at least 5 chapters in advance. I'm thinking that this will probably end with 20-22 chapters at most. It's supposed to have more chapters since I was planning to have different arcs for this. However, due to the sudden turn in my real life, I would rather write until the 'season 1' of this than abandon it halfway of the second arc. So, yeah, please tune in more!

.

.

.

.

The walls shake precariously. Kenma clicks his tongue as glasses began to break as they hit the ground. The loud noise of books falling irritate Kenma’s ears that he ends up balling into himself. His eyes dilate in annoyance as the tremor continues for a minute longer.

With a flick of his finger, the mess tidies itself in a flurry.

He bits his lip in thought. The wind is blowing northeast yet the birds has clearly migrated to the Great South. Kenma plucks one strand from his hair and throws it up and watches with interest as the strand floats to the direction where the wind has blown and disperses as soon as it touches the wall.

“Fascinating. This hasn’t happened for over a millennia now.”

Akasha has gathered in Karasuno in a frightening concentration. An odd phenomenon indeed.

Kenma pulls a parchment and writes a brief instruction to Princess Alisa. If he is correct, then something very interesting is happening in that kingdom.

.

.

.

.

“Magic?” Hinata blinks in surprise.

Madame Kiyoko nods firmly.

Karasuno Kingdom used to be one of the kingdoms blessed by Spirits. As such, akasha, the breath of magic by magical creatures, were abundant and deeply assimilated in the Karasuno culture until a thousand years ago.

“It is not widely known anymore but I think it is best for you to understand the evolution of Karasuno culture by learning the collapse of our ancient civilization.”

This is the first time that Hinata heard of this. Not once in Shouyou’s memories did he mention of magic. It’s a startling realization how narrow Shouyou’s world had been.

Hinata is somewhat surprised at the thought. The more he learns from the scholars hired to teach him, the more he finds out how lacking Shouyou really is. Except for etiquette and elegance, Shouyou has limited knowledge of things that highborns flippantly know.

Hinata can’t help but shake his head a little. Shouyou must have been frustrated—to be faced by reality that no matter how hard he tried, he’ll always be some cheap replication of a blue-blooded Omega.

“Do you mean that there are still kingdoms that possessed magic, Madame Kiyoko?” He asks, cutting his train of thought.

Madame Kiyoko nods once more in affirmation, “Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, the Principalia of Ohgi, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, and Fukurodani are the only kingdoms that are still blessed with Spirits. Because of the sudden withdrawal of blessings from the Spirits years ago, the world was thrown into chaos. Kingdoms and empires sank and rose. Karasuno barely recovered. But it is thanks to our close alliance with Nekoma that saved us from becoming a part of the Shiratorizawa Empire.”

“Why would the Spirits withdraw their blessings?”

“Even if a millennia has passed, we never uncovered the truth behind it.” Madame Kiyoko answers, “Spirits are unpredictable beings. They meddle with human lives, creates peace and then chaos. Only High Scholars truly understand the nature of Spirits and akasha.”

“So, I don’t have any akasha?” Hinata touches his face and his body inquisitively as if he touched enough, some form of akasha will start flowing throughout his lowborn veins.

“That’s right. Nobody in the kingdom possesses akasha in their body. Not for a thousand years now.”

“Oh.”

It feels comforting somehow to know that. Maybe, it’s Shouyou’s ingrained spite in his body acting up but learning that Spirits don’t necessarily choose their vessel based on how low or high they were born in the society is a breath of fresh air. Hinata grimaces at the little flutter in his chest.

Their lesson proceed without a hitch. Hinata, although finds magic interesting, buries the knowledge in the back of his mind in favor of the more complex development of their culture that is not reliant on akasha. It is intriguing to discover how brilliant minds save their kingdom.

He will soon forget them, he wagers, but it does not mean he will not appreciate them briefly. Hinata writes furiously everything that he finds odd or practical on his notes, underlining funny words that seems misspelt so he can correct it with the help of his tutor.

When shadows begin to creep up on them, they decided to cut the lesson. And as routine, Hinata bounds to Kageyama to talk to him about his learnings for the day, regardless of Kageyama’s unhappy welcome.

The prince is sitting in the middle of his room, a white envelope on his hand. Kageyama nonchalantly drops it on the table and gives Hinata a growl that he ignores as he situates himself beside the annoyed monarch.

“So, guess what I learn today?”

“Certainly not about manners.” Hinata pouts at the remark, crossing his arms petulantly, “That’s just calling the kettle black. I remember you barging into my room even without my permission.”

Kageyama grunts without denying it. Hinata grins at him, “Now, listen, husband. Since you’re awful about history, I will relay to you how Karasuno survived the Great Collapse! Did you know that Spirits are mean beings? They up and leave one day and just randomly chose which kingdoms get to have akasha. It was a disaster!”

Kageyama observes his Omega’s wild gestures as he tells him a twisted version of their history. He can’t bring himself to admit to Hinata that, as royalties, they were forced to learn it for the past decade as prerequisites for different lessons. He knows it enough to tell that somewhere along the lines, Hinata created a version that fit his hearty story.

Hinata’s voice pierces through the quiet, squishing his hair up into horns—Kageyama thinks—and deepens his voice as he declares, “Foolish humans! We will not be your tools! Goodbye!”

Kageyama’s lips twitches slightly. But he immediately schools his face as Hinata turns to him with his happy smile, “And that, my dear husband, is how the Great Collapse started. And then—”

Their conversation was mostly Hinata talking with wild gestures and Kageyama listening—or pretending to do so. It isn’t until Hinata pauses to take a breather when Kageyama throws him a letter.

“Eh? What’s this?”

“Open it to know, idiot.” Kageyama rolls his eyes at the exasperated Hinata, who stuck his tongue childishly. Hinata flips the envelope and sees a crescent moon over a shield and promptly drops it as if he was burnt.

A vile feeling rises to his throat and Hinata feels constricted. It wasn’t like this when Yamaguchi talks about the Marquis. Having something directly related to the blond Alpha makes Hinata nauseous.

Hinata swallows the heaviness that wrap around his neck like a noose.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama picks the letter from floor with a frown. He scans Hinata’s visage and sees him tremble, a sour scent wafts from the Omega and Kageyama can tell that Hinata’s bright attitude has plummeted suddenly.

Kageyama stares at the envelope and clenches his jaw. Hinata composes himself, hands shaking, “I… I was just… um, surprised.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Hinata feels a sting on his neck, a searing reminder. Like it’s the same as before, hateful crowds and Shouyou shouting, the glint of the blade high up in the sky ready to bring an end to him once more. There’s a clawing sensation of suffocation, spiteful damning feeling of cursing—a detestable person wondering where it all went wrong.

Hinata breathes deeply to calm himself. It’s not the time to turn tail just because of a measly letter from the Marquis.

“What does it say?”

Kageyama stares at his Omega, noting his strange behavior. His eyes are blown wide and despite the steady tone, Hinata’s lips quiver at the end. Kageyama crumples the envelope in his hand, “He asked for permission to stay in the palace earlier than scheduled.”

“What? Why?” Kageyama stands up from his seat as well when Hinata jilts from the sofa in panic. He follows his pacing mate as they circle around the table, answering, “Something about being worried for his fiancée.”

“Does Master Yamaguchi know? Did you give him permission?”

“No. It’s your job to tell him.” Kageyama stops a foot away from the alert Omega, “And it’s the King’s decision to do so. I was just informed by Miwa and told to relay it to Master Yamaguchi.”

Hinata rubs his temple. By his statement and partly knowing how the prince’s mind works, Kageyama passed the obligation to him because he does not have time for little errands like this. This is why his social skills are not improving. He is barely talking to anyone that does not own a sword.

One after another, Hinata grouches. His problems are increasing without a stop. If there are gods up there, he is sure that they are playing with his life. They are surely giggling to themselves like cruel children playing and ruining a perfectly good toy.

“Hey…” Hinata startles at the sudden warmth surrounding his trembling hands, “Are you okay?”

Kageyama’s eyes reflect worry. Hinata softens at the image and leans forward to nuzzle the hands wrapped around his own. The sting he feels around his neck slowly fades and his lungs were able to receive air properly once more.

He does not answer the probing questions. Hinata just wants to stay in this moment with the Alpha. He always feels safe somehow when Kageyama is near.

Hinata has to tell Yamaguchi that his plan backfired. The Marquis is coming earlier because he stayed despite remaining in the palace to clear his mind of the young noble. Instead of leaving and telling the Omega, Hinata pulls Kageyama until the Alpha is hugging him in the middle of the prince’s room.

“Husband.” _Saved me. I’m scared._

Kageyama tightens his hold around the Omega and they bask in silence for a long while.

.

.

.

.

They were embroidering, Hinata attempts to do so while Yamaguchi seamlessly stitches together a piece, when Hinata brings up the letter.

As Hinata expected, Yamaguchi does not take the news kindly. He winces at the blood dripping from Yamaguchi’s finger. Yachi fusses over Yamaguchi but Yamaguchi seems numb from the prick.

He sets the cloth messily on the table.

“T-Tsukki is coming?”

Hinata sullenly nods, earning a squeak from the Omega. Yamaguchi shakes his head in denial, “Why would he come? I… I did not do anything to sully the name of Tsukishima as his fiancée.”

 _Because he loves you_ , Hinata wants to say but refrained from doing so. Even if he did, Yamaguchi may not believe him. How will he explain it so he will believe him?

_Hey, I know this may sound crazy, but Tsukishima loves you so much that Shouyou paid the price for bullying you. So, you don’t have to worry about Tsukishima’s feelings. He’s obviously smitten._

Yamaguchi will report him as mentally deranged heretic if he utter those.

“He seems worried.” Hinata says instead. Yamaguchi deflates, “Oh. He’ll come to monitor my movements.”

“I don’t think it’s like that, Master Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi sighs, “It is like that. Tsukki is quite particular with the House’s reputation. He always ensures that nobody will be able to tarnish the good name of the Tsukishima. He perhaps assumed that I might become burdensome to you and the people in the palace.”

Spending time with Yamaguchi, Hinata discovers how Yamaguchi sees himself and the Marquis. Yamaguchi is a highborn with a reputable family and a good education. He is everything Shouyou wished to be. Yet, Yamaguchi has a certain attitude that bring him down. He is not a pessimist. Not quite. He only ever talks unkindly about himself when he talks about Tsukishima.

While he puts the Marquis in a pedestal, he bends and crumples himself like a bad habit.

Hinata twists his expression as Yamaguchi continues to talk about Tsukishima. He’s obviously in love. Yamaguchi probably does not try to hide it. Or if he’s oblivious enough not to notice how transparently he shows his affections for the Marquis.

“Master Yamaguchi.” Hinata intervenes when he sees that Yamaguchi is heading towards a touchy subject. One that ends up with him trying to annul the engagement.

“Yes?”

“I heard that there’s a new plant in the Greenhouse. Would you like to take a look?”

Hinata succeeds in diverting Yamaguchi’s attention. Yachi insists on bandaging his finger before they walk to the Greenhouse. The blond maid has been gasping frantically throughout the conversation but the two promptly forgot because of the heavier presence of Tsukishima in their conversation. As compensation, Yamaguchi let the girl wrapped his finger thickly.

Hinata almost laughs at the result of the bandage. Yamaguchi tries flexing the lightbulb of a wrap and sighs.

“She’s a weird girl, isn’t she?”

“I would rather say that she’s overly meticulous.”

They wave farewell to Yachi. It’s a nice change of scenery having to stroll around without servants. It’s freeing, the two like it.

Yamaguchi and Hinata turn a corner to a long corridor that connects it to another building before the Greenhouse and subsequently sees Lev. The tall Omega is squatting down behind the bushes, his back towards them. His head is obviously poking out. Hinata wonders if Lev truly believes in his stealth.

Every soldier who is training on the ground can see him. Yamaguchi giggles beside him and Hinata can’t help but chuckle as well. Lev has been an enigma ever since he had come from Nekoma.

“Master Le—” Hinata pauses from his greeting.

Lev is staring with unflinching concentration. Hinata follows the gaze and lands on a short knight laughing at the joke his companion stated. For someone who has been beaten by the same person, Lev sports neither hate nor anger, just a soft fondness. It’s almost like— _oh!_

Hinata swivels at the same time Yamaguchi turns to him. They are carrying the same realization on their faces. Yamaguchi smiles, almost wickedly, “Master Lev!”

“Master Yamaguchi, _no!_ ” Hinata does not have any time to get involve with more problems.

Lev cranes his neck towards them. He grins when he spots who called him. He does not stand to greet them back, instead, he waves for them to come closer. Yamaguchi does not hesitate.

Gesturing not to talk loudly, Lev starts, “What are you doing here?”

“We were going to the Greenhouse when we saw you. Why are you staring at Sir Yaku?”

Hinata scowls at the direct approach. Yamaguchi shushes him and waits for Lev’s reply. The silver-headed Omega bashfully scratches the back of his head, “It’s because I love him.”

Hinata and Yamaguchi freeze, the honesty taking them by surprise. They weren’t expecting such truthful admission.

Lev laughs boisterously, “I get that a lot.”

Hinata squints his eyes, “You’re not joking?”

“I am not.” Lev grins, “Love is not something to joke about!”

Yamaguchi nods in agreement. Hinata presses curiously, remembering the remark Lev made about being addressed as a master instead of a monarch, “Then is he your fiancée, Master Lev?”

Lev shakes his head and states like he is commenting about the weather, “Sir Yaku won’t take me as his bride. I’m too tall and doesn’t even act like an Omega.”

Yaku is quite sensitive with his height, Hinata can sympathize.

Yamaguchi frowns, “What’s got height to do with love?”

“Well, no one will take a taller Omega.” Lev comments, “Isn’t it preferable if you have a cute Omega instead of a taller and cooler Omega?”

Hinata tilts his head, “Well, that’s the normal inclination. But I doubt that an Alpha has a say when you get engaged. You’re a royalty. What else can they wish for?”

Lev chuckles but does not answer. He turns to the ground again. However, his view is hindered by black cloth. Craning his head, he sees a seething Yaku.

“Sir Yaku, hi!” Lev cheerily greets.

“I see that you’re idling about again, Prince Lev. How nice to be young and has too much time on their hands.”

“I was observing your form, Sir Yaku!” A boldfaced lie. Hinata appreciates the confidence Lev carries despite it being placed on the wrong effort. It doesn’t take a second for Yaku to reprimand Lev with a smack on the head.

“You dare lie to me?”

“Of course not! I really was observing your form. It is great as it has always been.”

Yaku softens, his attitude turning a 180 degree at the compliment, “Hmmm. So you really are partaking in the training. Have you seen the way I easily deflect the attack?”

“It was awesome!” Lev discreetly winks at Yamaguchi and Hinata. The two quickly understand how Lev escapes Yaku’s harshness. Yamaguchi snorts at the obvious tactic. Who would have thought Sir Yaku is a fool for flattery?

“Then let’s see you replicate it!”

“Yes! I mean, no!” Lev backtracks, “I can’t do that.”

“With enough training, you can.” Yaku assures, “How will you be able to beat Lord Kuroo if you can’t even decently block simple attacks?”

“With magic.”

Yaku snarls, “You can’t even levitate a cup with your wind affinity!”

“That’s… well… he’s still teaching me.” Lev shrinks. Yaku smacks him again, “He’s going to end up killing you because of your shitty control. Now, come on. At least, I know that you can hold your ground with a sword. You just need to train more.”

“Actually,” Yamaguchi cuts in, taking pity, “We were about to go to the Greenhouse. We invited Master Lev for our stroll.”

Yaku blinks as if only noticing the two. He hurriedly bows in greeting. Hinata and Yamaguchi curtsey back.

“Please excuse my impudence, Master Yamaguchi, Master Hinata.”

“It’s okay.” Hinata smiles, “Master Lev does command attention greatly.”

Yaku scratches his cheek and avoids eye contact. The two find it peculiar but they do not comment about it. The Alpha sweeps his gaze from Lev to them and then to the training ground, noticing how some guards had paused to watch them. Yaku glares at them making them hurriedly resume their mock sparring.

“If it’s okay with you, we will be borrowing Master Lev for a while.” Yamaguchi hooks an arm around Lev’s. Yaku nods, “As you will, young masters.”

Yaku stands on the same spot as he watches the three leave, his eyes lingering a second longer on Lev before clicking his tongue and returning to his practice, Nishinoya meeting halfway with a surprise attack that he deflects easily.

.

.

.

.

“Have you told him?”

Lev narrows his eyes at the question. There is a lot of way to go around the query and talk a lot without answering it. Simple waste of breath that exhausts people, that’s his forte.

“Once.” He finally admits. There’s no loss to lose if he confesses to these Omegas. Probably. Lev leans back on his chair. They told him they were going to the Greenhouse but they ended up in Yamaguchi’s guest room.

“How did it go?”

“He rejected me.”

Hinata blinks at the nonchalance. Lev seems to be unbothered with the rejection like he is used to them, or like he anticipated it from the very beginning.

“And… and… it does not bother you?”

Lev giggles, waving a hand, “Of course it bothered me! Who won’t be upset when the love of your life does not see you the same way?”

Yamaguchi looks away. The words were harsher despite its light tone. It seems that the both of them are wearing the same shoes. Lev continues, “I’m so frustrated, really. But there’s nothing I can do. I’m a useless Omega anyway and if Sir Yaku get tied to me, then he’ll just be burdened with my existence!”

“Hold up!” Hinata slams a hand on the table between them, “How could you say that?”

“Being useless?” Lev tilts his head in confusion, “That’s what I am. I am really cool but being born as an Omega does not do me good. I was supposed to be an Alpha to inherit Nekoma. It’s unfortunate that I turned this way. So I’m just going to—”

“Stop. Stop that.” The forceful command silence Lev as much as it surprise him. Hinata’s eyes were angry and teary that it left Lev confused. Even Yamaguchi is wearing a façade expressing pity.

“You don’t need to pity me.” Lev smiles tepidly, “It’s a reality I had long accepted.”

“That’s a very stupid reality.” Hinata exclaims, clenching a fist, “You’re not useless because you’re an Omega. How can you easily say that? And being a burden? Sir Yaku will be ecstatic to have you”

“Sir Yaku deserves the best. Even if he’s stupidly harsh sometimes. That’s not me.”

Lev remembers the autumn leaves in Nekoma. Fall in their kingdom is quite beautiful. Orange leaves on trees peppering the ground in farewell kisses. Breeze getting colder. It’s his favorite season. That’s why he confessed last year to Yaku—offer him the most exquisite sight of autumn and bare his heart to him.

And when the knight rejected him as he had expected, it was the most bittersweet moment in his life. Because Yaku looked like he never even seen a shred of his honesty. Because Yaku is used to him lying to startle him out of practice. Because Yaku is not a fool.

“Let’s try again.” Yamaguchi takes his balled hand in his gentle ones, so noticeably soft, hands that never held a sword unlike his calloused ones, “Perhaps, you didn’t try enough. Perhaps, when you were rejected, you just laughed and went away.”

“We’ll help you.” Hinata says kindly.

“Hey, I told you that Sir Yaku doesn’t love me back. What use is—”

“Nonsense!” Yamaguchi furiously shakes his head, “Are you a coward?”

Lev narrows his eyes to a glare, “Of course not! I’m a really brave Omega, how dare you!”

“Well, why are you chickening away from Sir Yaku?” As if it wasn’t enough provocation, Yamaguchi looks down at him with a sneer, “Scaredy-cat.”

“Fine!” Lev sneers back as he slaps Yamaguchi’s finger away from his chest, “Help me. Whatever. As if you’ll succeed.”

Hinata glances at Yamaguchi, surprised at his incitement. Every day, he learns something different about Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi smiles in satisfaction, “Shall we plan then?”

.

.

.

.

Karasuno nobles are true to their national symbol. Cunning crows who are scarily good with diplomacy. Lev does not know how he had gotten rope into some weird conspiracy but he learns that the freckled Omega is some force to reckon with. He pierces out of nowhere and his words will cling to you.

With smooth words paired with his own simpleminded nature, Lev finds himself two days later staking out at his usual bush of leaves like some stalker, holding handkerchief with a crudely embroidered crest of the Yaku family. Yamaguchi and Hinata are pleasantly watching from a distance.

He sweats profusely as Yaku finally took notice of his obvious hiding place.

“You have to start making proper excuses, Prince Lev.” Yaku smiles wickedly, arms crossed, one hand wagging an unsheathed sword with an air of warning. Lev couldn’t help but cower. It’s been two days since he had skipped practice and he is sure that Yaku won’t let him passed this time.

“I can explain.” Bluntness is his specialty. He can do this. Lev takes a shaky breath and presented his gift, “I made you this.”

“What’s this?” Yaku sheathes his sword and examines the white cloth carefully, “What the hell is this? Is this supposed to be a dead rat?”

“No!” Lev yelps, “That’s your family crest. See? That’s a tiger.” He points to a mixture of loose and tight threads of orange and black, “And those are alstroemerias.”

The Alpha brings the handkerchief closer to him and squints to see the illusion that Lev has pointed. He can’t see it. No matter how much he turns and flips the cloth, he can’t depict their crest on it. It’s more like an abomination or an attempt to insult his family.

A nerve twitches in his temple and he scowls furiously, “You wasted two days to try your hands with embroidery and you made fun of my family crest?”

“That’s… that’s not it!”

“Then what the hell is this?”

“It’s to show my love for you!”

“You dare to joke about this again? How dare you make a fool of me!”

Lev cries, “It’s true! I love you.”

The Omega readies himself with a blow. After a few seconds, he peeks and sees a sighing Alpha, a disgruntled expression on his face and disappointment in his eyes.

“You’re still so immature, Your Highness.” Without another word, Yaku storms off. He doesn’t glance back.

Lev isn’t the smartest person in Nekoma. He knows that. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know rejection when he sees one. Twice this happened, it’s almost laughable.

“What happened?” He turns to Hinata and Yamaguchi, scratches his head, and smiles, “I got rejected.”

.

.

.

.

“Alisa? What are you looking at?”

Alisa retracts her hands from the glasses, her glowing pink eyes return to their natural color, and smiles at Miwa brightly.

“I just find Hinata Shouyou so fascinating.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, please leave lots of kudos and comments! Hope they will motivate me enough. Hahahaha. Love ya all. KageHina forever! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I was able to squeeze three chapters in between my busy schedule because I finally stick to my calendar of activities, giving me ample time of rest. I read the reviews too and I am fueled to write the three chapters. I'll update the next chapter by next week! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.

.

.

.

Alisa runs towards the gate with the front of her dress balled up to minimize the resistance as she speeds up. It has been a year since she last saw her dear enigmatic cousin. The little bugger just left one day, a short note of _‘Do not fret for I am merely traveling by myself’_ left on the desk in his room in the castle.

She skims her eyes over the soldiers lining up to greet the unofficial heir to the throne and stops when her eyes meet grinning ember brown ones. They are as piercing as she remembers them to be.

“Tetsu!” She jumps. However, there were no warm arms to catch her. Alisa recovers her balance to glare at her cousin. Kuroo smiles down at her, wagging a finger, “Ah-ah, Princess. I’m holding someone.”

Black hair and golden catlike eyes, all bones and a foot in the grave. That was how Alisa met Kozume Kenma. Alisa, being the social butterfly that she is, does not know how to react for the first time in her life.

The boy in Kuroo’s arms is barely alive. He is a breeze away from succumbing. One gentle blow from even her lips will probably kill the boy. Before she could stop herself, she was reaching out to curiously touch. Some part of her believed that Kuroo brought a corpse and learned the forbidden curse of necromancy.

Kuroo slaps her hand away, “Princess, your curiosity is ever boundless. This is Kozume Kenma. He may look like this now but he is definitely not a corpse.”

Alisa blushes at the remark, shaking her head to deny.

“And…” Kuroo Tetsurou, the eccentric unofficial heir to the throne, has always been someone Alisa has a hard time deciphering. He is cheerfully grinning one minute and plotting the next, he kept them on their tiptoes, especially the elders. Alisa knows Kuroo for a long time but it is the first time she sees him look at someone with affections, “…he is my Omega.”

Catlike eyes blink open. They glow red for a moment before they turn to gold. Alisa stumbles back with a gasp, her hands reaching towards her eyes in pain. She has to force herself to look away and shut the wild flow of akasha travelling to her eyes—the veins throb mercilessly and she thinks that if she hadn’t managed to control her akasha flow, her eyes would have bled and burst.

“Kenma! That’s not nice.”

“Ah… Sorry. I thought she’s an enemy.”

“Of course not. She is my cousin. Don’t harm her.” Kuroo pauses before adding, truly like a careless afterthought, “Or her brother. You know what, you’ll know who to harm or not. Let’s get you settled in.”

That was not the last time Alisa saw Kenma. The Omega amassed great power due to his intellect and large amount of akasha. It is no wonder he became the prime wizard of the Magic Tower. He is as unorthodox as Kuroo. Sometimes, she wonders what will become of their kingdom one day.

But his unorthodox methods always result in unexplainable success.

That’s why when a cat familiar crept its way into her room one day, a black envelope in its mouth with the Magic Tower crest, Alisa did not question anything. She’ll find out soon enough about this Hinata Shouyou.

There’s a lot at stake being entangled with an astute magician. Kenma, although docile and quiet most times, likes to play mind games, uses people as pawns, and throws them out when he loses interest.

Alisa, inquisitive as she is, draws the line when the magician is involved. What she just has to do is follow the instructions, deliver her observations, and mind her own business.

She opens her arms to Miwa for an embrace.

“Everything is so interesting when I’m here in Karasuno.” She says truthfully as Miwa tightens the hug. Yes, to survive, she just needs to keep to herself but that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy herself as things inevitably happen.

The assessment of Hinata’s akasha is complete. As always, Kozume Kenma is right. She just has to slip a concoction on Hinata’s drink now and ensures that no trace should go back to the Nekoma Magic Tower.

.

.

.

.

“Wooing a knight is harder than we think.” Hinata taps his chin as they sit idly on the carpeted floor in his chamber. Lev rolls to his back with a mournful sigh as Yamaguchi bites on a cookie.

“Maybe, we’re doing something wrong.”

“Not maybe. We did. Well, you did.” Yamaguchi ignores Lev’s petulant denials. Yesterday is a failure. Abysmally, at that. Not only did Lev fail embroidery, he also failed to properly communicate his feelings. There should be a reason why Sir Yaku is acting repulsively to Lev’s confessions.

“Well, we can’t mope around here all day.” Even as Hinata says this, they are at a blank. Honestly, Hinata is not really confident with the triad they had formed. Their little group was formed hastily—probably out of boredom or sympathy, or both. Anyone can deduce that they all lack the basic skills and knowledge in acquiring mutual affections. Anyone who knows them on a personal level, that is.

His relationship with Kageyama is built on the promise of someday. One day, they will come to like each other and form a happy family. That is not guaranteed. Fate is arbitrary and he knows how a single mistake can lead to his demise.

On the other hand, Yamaguchi has an established bond with the Marquis. They are childhood friends who have known each other since they are young. However, they seem to be in some kind of misunderstanding where Yamaguchi thinks he is in an unrequited love.

Lev has known Sir Yaku since he was around seven. They seem close enough for the knight to casually punish Lev for his misbehavior. As far as their eight years of atypical friendship, Lev is certain that he is the only one who had developed feelings in between those years.

Three nobles with shaky romance gathering to advise one another is like the blind leading two other blinds. It’s just ridiculous. Simply preposterous. There’s only darkness ahead of them.

“How about we ask around, Master Lev?”

But it doesn’t mean they should just give up halfway. Fate is indeed arbitrary and they are the ones who will pave their path. Hinata offers a hand to his friends, smiling at his suggestion.

“That’s a great idea!” Yamaguchi agrees, “We can ask people for advice!”

.

.

.

Hinata leads their little triad out to the ground. The palace has been busy and bustling for his engagement with the prince and their wedding immediately after that. It would be a great idea to scour through the grounds to meet people with romantic experiences.

He is sure that there would be someone to give them good advice at the very least.

Hinata glances at his companion and sees Yamaguchi shaking his head. Curiously, he asks, “What’s the matter?”

“I asked him about his past confession but Master Lev says it was just the same as yesterday.” There is a crease between Yamaguchi’s eyebrow, a pout on his lips; two indications of being irritated. Hinata chuckles, “Considering how hasty he is, I won’t be surprised if he confessed like he is just talking about the weather.”

“Hey!” Lev stomps, “I confessed like a true debonair!”

“Right, because that’s what you come across. A sophisticated Omega.” Yamaguchi almost sneers with sarcasm. Hinata still can’t fully internalize that the Omega isn’t exactly the same person that constantly appears in his memories.

Lev preens at Yamaguchi’s words, placing a hand on his hips and the other on his forehead in a reminiscent of a suave stance, “That’s me! The most sophisticated Omega in Nekoma.”

“What in heavens’ name is the standard for sophistication in Nekoma?” Yamaguchi’s blunt jab is ignored by the taller Omega, laughing obnoxiously and loudly that it garners unwarranted attention from the passing servants in the hallway. Hinata laughs awkwardly as he gestures for them to continue with their work.

“I know that laugh is familiar.” The three pause with their conversation, all turning towards the intruding voice. Hinata brightens at the sight of Sugawara, waving to him enthusiastically.

“Good day, milords. I see that you are having a fun conversation here.” Sugawara comments as he rises from his greeting. Hinata takes this chance to pull him into their agenda.

“Actually,” Hinata starts, glancing at the two Omegas and receiving nods, “We were walking around to find people.”

“Find people? You could have called for us, Your Highness. We would gladly offer our service.” Hinata shakes his head at the reply, “Not find-find people, per see. More like to ask for advice. It’s more of a Master Lev-thing. Not me or Master Yamaguchi. More of his problem, right, Master Yamaguchi?”

Sugawara tilts his head at the stilted words. Yamaguchi sighs when Hinata began to falter with his words and blush, intervening with, “Master Lev wants to confess to Sir Yaku again. But he failed miserably yesterday too. So, we think it would be best to ask around to up his chance with the knight.”

Lev beams at Sugawara, “That’s right, that’s right. I am gathering intel to worm my way to Sir Yaku’s tiny but loveable heart!”

“Well, I guess you can tone down the insult with his height. Or any mention about size, for that matter.” Sugawara’s lips twitched with laughter but held it down. He taps his chin with a finger in thought and continues to suggest, “I notice that he likes stir-fried vegetables. You can try to cook for him. You know what they say, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!”

“Cooking…” Lev mutters seriously to himself as he writes on a parchment he suddenly holds on his hands. Hinata raises a brow at Yamaguchi, who in turn shrugs. Sugawara notices this and whispers to him, “Master Lev is from Nekoma, Your Highness. They possess akasha. And I heard that he also specializes in spatial magic.”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Yamaguchi agrees enthusiastically, starry-eyed at Lev all of a sudden. Lev has been acting like a normal person with them that they actually forgot that he is from a kingdom that still thrives with magic.

“Can you pull out things from thin air, Master Lev?” Hinata acts like he is pulling out something and making noises that he thinks are how magic is supposed to sound. Lev laughs at him.

“I see.” Lev sighs dramatically, “You poor things have been living your life without akasha. Magic is complex and it is not just ‘pulling out things from thin air’, Master Hinata.”

“How did you do it then?” Yamaguchi curiously asks, eyes wide in anticipation. Lev could only puff his chest, feeling superior and important at the full attention given to him. He says, “For easy summarization, there are three categories a person with akasha can choose to master. One is Elemental. The other is Physical. Physical magic is the type where akasha is used to enhance physical development like strengthening the body until it is solid like a steel or enhancing its speed recovery.”

“And for me,” Lev points proudly to himself, “I belong to the Peculiar. Peculiar magic has been increasing as time passes. Usually, this type of magic specializes in spatial and time magic. However, other peculiar akasha began appearing as well. Like clairvoyance or accurate fortune telling. As a royal, I can manipulate an element but also possess peculiar magic such as a special kind of spatial magic.”

“What do you mean by special kind? Are there many types of spatial magic?” Hinata queries with interest. Lev nods, “There are a lot, to be honest. My magic is like an interdimensional storage. I used space that is not physically accessible to others. That means the space I tapped into is just mine to use.”

“That’s so awesome!” Hinata gawks, “So, does that mean you can even store a person there?”

“Nope!” Lev replies. Sugawara, also interested in the conversation, cannot help but raise his own question, “Why?”

“I don’t know how.” Lev admits smugly. Yamaguchi wrinkles his nose at him, “You sure store a lot of confidence though.”

“Hey, I told you that magic is really complex.” Lev defends himself, “Interdimensional spaces are dangerous if you are not careful. Only the Wizard of the Tower can do dangerous things with ease. I’m,” He points to himself almost arrogantly, “learning under his tutelage.”

“I want to learn too!” Hinata jumps excitedly. Sugawara chuckles lightly at the Omega’s gusto, “Unfortunately, we cannot, Your Highness. Karasuno isn’t blessed with akasha. I’m sure Madame Kiyoko has taught you this.”

Hinata wilts at the reminder, “Yes, indeed. I forgot about that. That’s unfair. Why are the Spirits stingy with our kingdom?”

Lev pats Hinata’s soft hair, grinning at him kindly, “Don’t lose hope. Maybe, you can actually learn magic if you put your mind to it. I’ll introduce you to the Wizard. He’s going to attend your engagement and wedding so you will meet him soon.”

“I will wait for it.” Hinata says before turning to Sugawara, “I’m sorry for taking so much of your time, Sir Suga.”

“Oh no. It is alright, Your Highness. I unexpectedly learned a lot from Master Lev.” Sugawara still carries his kind smile. Hinata stares at the Beta for a minute before asking, “Sir Suga, you must have a lot of romantic experiences. You’re so kind and pretty, I bet a lot of people wanted you to be their mate.”

Sugawara explodes with laughter at the words, surprising the three Omegas. He wipes a tear away as he tries to calm down. Sugawara exhales with brief chuckles, “That’s a funny one, Your Highness.”

“What? I am not joking though.”

“It’s just…” Sugawara finally calms down, his kind smile straining on his lips, “…that’s the first time someone said to me.”

Hinata pouts, “Really? Why?”

“My only romantic entanglement is with my husband, Your Highness.”

“Your husband? You’re married?” Hinata flushes at his surprised tone, “I mean not that I’m doubting but I—”

“It’s okay.” Sugawara stops Hinata from fumbling. He looks at Lev and Yamaguchi, knowing rumors about their respective relationship, and replies, “Being in a relationship is hard. Especially, if you want to enter into a relationship because you two are mutually in love. Not a lot are privileged enough to be mated with the person they held affections for.”

Yamaguchi looks away, feeling scrutinized all of a sudden. Lev, on the other hand, stiffens ever so slightly. Sugawara does not miss their actions. He plowed on, “Male Betas cannot bear children. And since childhood, I always envied Male Omegas. I had never looked at Female Betas and when I became an apprentice, I become even surer that my preference is different from my fellow Male Beta friends.”

“I almost didn’t get to be with my husband because of my secondary gender. He always imagined to settle down with a wife and with at least three or four children.” Hinata can feel the somberness in the knight’s voice as he openly tells them his story. Sugawara still aches at his shortcoming, “I managed to snag my husband because I was determined to spend my whole life with him. But largely, because I put my selfishness above his dreams.”

“That’s not true.”

The four jolts from the subdued atmosphere that settled on them and turn to see the captain of the prince’s division. Daichi scratches his cheek bashfully as he approaches, “I’m sorry to intrude. I was searching for Sir Sugawara because the break will end in fifteen minutes.”

“Captain, did you hear everything?” Sugawara flounders. Daichi nods, “You know that I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t love you back. You’re selfish, I know that already. You used to hang out with Master Futakuchi so you’re bound to adapt some nasty traits from him. But I am not a pushover, darling.”

“You’re only saying that to make me feel less guilty.” Daichi lightly taps Sugawara’s temple with his knuckles, “It’s been three years already. I thought we already talked this out.”

“You still want kids but I can’t give you that. I made you give up one of your dreams because I somehow managed to get your affection despite my shamelessness.”

“I did want kids. Maybe, I still do. But that does not mean you forced my hand behind my back. Koushi, darling, we can adopt. The only family I wanted to make is with you. Gosh, you’re so stubborn. And here you are trying to advice these children.”

Sugawara blushes, slapping a hand on Daichi’s shoulder with too much force. Hinata giggles at the display, “I see. Being in a relationship is really hard, huh.”

Amber eyes soften as he sees Daichi kisses Sugawara’s forehead to appease his husband, “But you make it work because you two are in love.”

Sugawara smiles softly at the Omegas, “Relationship does not work because of just love, milords. Like magic, it’s complex and puzzling. Maybe, you won’t ever know how it truly works. But you learn each day, forever perhaps, with the person you want to build a life with. And you know,” Sugawara looks at his husband with the most affectionate smile he can muster, “I learnt that building a life with the person you love requires trust, perseverance, a lot of time, and honest communication. Especially communication. So,” he turns to the three, “if you want to make it work, tell them clearly. You have to lay your heart bare for them to understand. High Society isn’t much for honesty but High Society isn’t your relationship, is it?”

Lev and Hinata nods eagerly, soaking the words the Beta has said. But it was Yamaguchi that got affected the most. Sure, he meddled with Lev’s relationship as a reprieve from his own but he was not expecting to actually learn from it.

He thinks of his dear Tsukki, whose life has always revolved in High Society since becoming the youngest Marquis, and almost laughs bitterly. How can he be honest with an Alpha who never lets his guard down and never truly lets him in anymore?

“We better get going.” Daichi bids but before the two disappear into the training ground, Sugawara recommends, “You should go to Sir Nishinoya. Sir Yaku and he are quite close since they trained under the same Head Knight when they were younger.”

Lev shouts his gratitude at the retreating figures, turns to his friends expectantly, and says, “Let’s go!”

They didn’t find Sir Nishinoya, however. When they asked around, it seems that the other knights don’t know his whereabouts as well. It wasn’t until the scary-looking Alpha, whose personality is too soft for his visage, told them that the Beta knight is with Sir Yaku, training on an unspecified location on a nearby mountain.

“I didn’t expect Sir Asahi to be so… nice.” Yamaguchi comments as they travel to the kitchen. Lev insisted on making dinner for Sir Yaku, having been informed that the two will return shortly. Hinata agrees, “The first time the princess talked to me for sleeping with _husband_ , I was really terrified. Not only because of Sister Miwa, but because the guard that was standing by the door as we talked was Sir Asahi. I thought he’s going to murder me with just one order from Sister Miwa.”

“I actually thought he was a rogue when I first met him.” Lev pushes the kitchen door open. The door connects with the wall loudly, disturbing the busy servants within. Hinata and Yamaguchi look apologetic enough to cover Lev’s unabashed entrance.

“But it turns out, he is quite a wimpy Alpha.” Lev continues, “He is really talented with a sword. Although if you take a sword out of his hands, he just reverts back to being that kind of Alpha.”

“What takes you here, milords?” The Head Chef nervously inquires, wringing his hat anxiously. Hinata releases him from his stiff greeting, replying, “Master Lev seems to be interested in cooking a meal. Would it be alright if we used the kitchen for awhile?”

“O-of course! You can use the kitchen without needing my permission, Your Highness.”

Hinata smiles brightly, “Thank you. That’s great of you to assist.”

“You’re too kind, Your Highness, for a lowborn such as myself.” The Head Chef freezes when he realizes his words. The murmurs of the kitchen servants feel like daggers to his ears. He falls to his knees, “I—I’m so sorry, Your Highness. I do not—I do not mean to offend you. I—”

“I’m not offended though.” Hinata tilts his head, “I was a lowborn before I was officially entered in the Hinata registry. And you are a lowborn too. But that does not mean being one should be tolerated as an insult.”

“Your Highness…” The Head Chef bows again, almost kissing the front of Hinata’s shoes. Hinata cringes, “Rise, Head Chef. You have not offended anyone thus you do not need to ask for forgiveness. Please, continue with your work instead.”

“Yes, Your Highness!” The kitchen servants scatter around to proceed with their errands as the three nobles walk deeper into the kitchen. The area is large and almost as big as a mess hall. Lev scavenges the pantry for ingredients he might need.

“Are you good with cooking, Master Lev?” Yamaguchi raises. Omega nobles in Karasuno are taught everything to be a perfect wife. But they were never taught the art of food or even cleaning like the commoners as they have servants that can do such menial tasks.

Lev shrugs.

“A bit. Sir Yaku taught me because it’s,” Lev bunny eared as he says, “a ‘survival skill, Master Lev’.”

“You seem to learn a lot from Sir Yaku.” Hinata comments nonchalantly as he scours through one of the pantries as well. Lev chuckles, “That’s because he thinks I won’t learn otherwise if I was taught by someone else.”

“Then why didn’t you learn magic from him too?”

“Sir Yaku’s magic is the physical type.” Lev answers, pulling green vegetables and examining their quality, “I manifested as a Peculiar so my cousin, who is going to become the heir to the throne, wanted me to learn under his fiancée. Which coincidentally is the Wizard. Plus,”

Lev settles with the vegetables he selected, reaching out for a knife and cutting them perfectly within a minute. Like an afterthought, he finishes, “Nobody wants to teach me anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata prods. Lev is silent for a moment, concentrating in starting the manually operated stove; distracted at how clever the invention is for a nation without magic.

“Oh, ha-ha, as I told you before, I’m an Omega prince for starters.”

“But so is your sister. What’s the difference?”

“I should have been an Alpha so the throne will still remain at the hands of the Haiba House.” Despite his heavy wordings, Lev’s tone is bright, like he does not let him be affected anymore, “Or that’s what the King says anyway. He’s an old fart so what does he know?”

“A lot, I hope, because he’s a king.” Yamaguchi inputs. Lev shakes his head, “He’s a puppet king, at most. The Kuroo Household has long been making important decisions for the kingdom. It’s just a matter of time to replace the Haiba House. I guess, I’m a blessing to them and a curse to the King’s faction. Anyway!”

Cutting their conversation, Lev points at his preparation, “Can you taste it, Master Yamaguchi? I think it needs more salt but I’m not sure.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata exchange glances but they do not pry more. Lev looks like he is done talking about his past and they don’t want to cross a line that will only hurt the Omega further. So, Yamaguchi entertains Lev’s request for the first time.

Ten minutes before Lev is done with the meal, Yaku appears in the kitchen. He looks around the area frantically before settling his eyes on the surprised Omegas. He paces towards them speedily and in a blink, Yaku is in front of Lev.

“I heard that you entered the kitchen. Why?” Yaku narrows his eyes suspiciously. Lev waves his hands in front of his chest innocently, “I was just cooking for you.”

“Why? I did not ask for it.”

“Sir Suga said that a way to a man’s heart is through his stoma—” Before he could finish, Yaku slaps a hand over his mouth. Yaku frowns, “Your Highness, I told you to stop your meaningless joke. It’s offensive.”

“I am not joking though.” Lev confesses, “I am doing this because I really am in love with you.”

“Whatever you are feeling is a mislead affection.” Yaku explains, “So, before anyone gets hurt, or you make a bigger fool of yourself, just stop.”

Yamaguchi watches Lev carefully to see his response. But Lev only turns his back at the knight, picks up a plate, and pours a hefty load on it. He beams at the knight and thrusts the plate to him, “Here, I cooked this specially for you. I hope you like it.”

Lev glances around and makes an almost strangled noise at the back of his throat.

“Look at the time!” He faces Hinata and Yamaguchi, “It’s nice spending time with you two. Let’s do it again tomorrow! But for now, I have to meet my sister. So, good day.”

Hinata pats Yaku’s arm as he passes by, “He really put his all in making you dinner. I hope you enjoy it, Sir Yaku.”

Yamaguchi politely bows and follows his companion, leaving a silent Nekoma knight in their wake.

.

.

.

“Sister, I wish to speak with you.”

Lev stands by the door of his sister’s room, all hunch and seemingly small for his tall stature. Alisa rushes to her brother in concern, her arms already open for him to fall unto. She cradles the taller Omega until his trembling subsides.

“You look like you’re about to cry. How are you fairing?” Alisa knows—at least, she thinks she does. Lev is only ever vulnerable when it comes to a certain short knight.

Lev smiles painfully at her, “Are there any news from Lord Kuroo?”

Alisa pauses, her lips straightening. A bubble of sadness creeps past her lips as she says, “I thought you’re going to refuse so you can be with Sir Yaku. What happened?”

“Sister, I am in no position to be with Sir Yaku. You know that I have a duty for our kingdom.”

Alisa frowns, “Then what have you been doing for the last days?”

“Master Yamaguchi is right.” Lev chuckles, a sound too soft, too “I didn’t try hard enough back then so Sir Yaku thought I was merely joking. Even if I won’t be able to marry him—and I know this is rather foolish of me—but I still want him to know, at least. I want him to know that he is the most important person in my life, that I love him so. Perhaps, Sister, if he understands that, I can live my life in peace even if it’s not with him.”

.

.

.

“Hey, Morisuke! What are you sulking for?” Nishinoya waves excitedly at his friend, jogging a little to hasten his steps. Yaku greets him back with a sullen downturn of his lips, “Good day to you too, Yuu.”

“You look like shit. Tell me what’s bothering you.” Ever the conversationalist, Nishinoya intrudes tactlessly. Yaku entertains his intrusion with a clipped, “It’s Prince Lev.”

“Oh, that Omega monarch who is in love with you?” Yaku chokes at his suggestion, yelling, “He is not in love with me! He is just playing around again.”

“Morisuke, even a blind man can tell that he is enamored with you.” Nishinoya clicks his tongue at his friend. Yaku has always been a stubborn mule with certain things that it’s annoying.

“I told you he is not.” Yaku denies. Nishinoya blows a heavy sigh, smacking his friend, “You’re either an idiot for not noticing it or you’re just stupidly stubborn to acknowledge it. What’s the problem? He’s an Omega who likes you. You’re an Alpha who is depressingly single. Why not ask for his hand?”

“Are you a simpleton?” Yaku pauses with a sigh, “I should have not asked. You are a simpleton. Prince Lev and I can’t happen.”

“Why not?” Pretending that his friend did not insult him, Nishinoya asks. Yaku turns to him seriously, his frown deepening, marring his youthful visage, “Because he has a duty. And so do I.”

“Really? Is that all?” Nishinoya almost sputters, feeling ashamed for his Alpha friend. He will smack him again had Yaku not been gripping his arms in instinct. Nishinoya untangles his arms away from the Alpha, “You’re giving him away because of his duty?”

“That’s not—I am not—”

“I did not know you are a nasty Alpha, my friend.”

“What do you even know, Yuu? You’re happily engaged.” Yaku rebuts weakly, with an almost envious tone leaking out from his tongue and reflecting in his eyes.

“I am happily engaged because I turned my back on my duty to carry the family line.” Nishinoya points to himself, “Did you forget already, Mori? I am a Male Beta and I am engaged to an Alpha. You know what that means? We won’t be able to produce heirs for our respective household. We abandoned our duty for us and we never looked back.”

“I don’t know what you’re hesitant about. But I know that you know how you feel towards Prince Lev.” Nishinoya snorts, “I mean who travels alone from one kingdom to another just to see an Omega who refused to return? If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

Yaku folds his hands to a fist and does not reply, ignoring how he can’t seem to work his tongue lately whenever such a topic arises.

.

.

.

“He is here, Your Highness.”

Kageyama sheaths his sword as one of the attendants informs him of the Marquis' arrival.

It seems that he had heeded his order. Rare as the blue moon, there are still things that a conniving malicious Alpha is afraid of. Kageyama turns around in time to meet the smirking gaze of the Marquis.

“Ah, Your Highness,” Tsukishima says in his pompous derisive tone, “I see that you are working ever so hard. I am most glad to witness such effort as a subject.”

“Quit the yapping, Tsukishima.”

“Oho. You wound me sometimes with your eloquence.”

“If you want me to wound you, I’ll happily stab you with a sword.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the threat, accustomed with the prince’s harsh behavior. He bows in the perfect angle before retracting his politeness. The recent penned exchanges between them drop to the ground with a flick of his wrist.

“What is this?”

Kageyama levels him with a serious stare, “It is what it is. You can meet Master Yamaguchi to your heart’s content but do not cross path with my Omega.”

“I do not hold any interest in some bastard—” Kageyama yells his name angrily but Tsukishima chooses not to get interrupted, “—Omega that you slept with, Your Highness. I am perfectly content with my own Omega.”

“Hinata Shouyou isn’t a bastard anymore, Marquis.” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at the sudden call of his title, “He is going to be part of the Royal Family. You should be careful with your words.”

“No matter how much you paint a circular file, it will still remain a circular file.”

He and the prince can no longer flush the bad blood between them. Tsukishima smirks even at the face of the sharp sword being pointed at him by Kageyama. He does not move, not even when it presses against his neck, a sliver of blood falling from paper thin skin.

“You are a despicable person, Marquis.” Kageyama retracts his sword with a glare, his angry pheromones still cause lesser Alphas to fall on their knees, “I am not going to repeat myself again. Stay the hell away from my mate.”

Tsukishima bows, almost mockingly, and says, “As you wish.”

Tsukishima ignores the disdainful stare following him out of the training ground. He is no longer bothered with the prince’s hostility. There had never been a day that they left a room without the other feeling murderous. Why would they start now?

He is not interested in building a stellar relationship with the Royal Family, after all. The only reason he has in becoming a Marquis is because of his fiancée. He walks with a purpose towards Yamaguchi’s room in the palace, cursing internally the prince for allowing him to stay near a bastard’s room.

Once they see each other, Yamaguchi will realize how foolish his decision is for leaving his side for too long.

Kageyama clicks his tongue once the Marquis disappears from his sight. He throws his sword angrily and postpones the harsh training with a loud command. He goes straight to his First Captain. The Beta stops his conversation with his husband to give the prince his undivided attention.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Where is my wife?” Kageyama asks anxiously. Sugawara answers him, “He is with Master Yamaguchi and Master Lev. I think they were heading to the Princess Palace today.”

“Tsk.” Kageyama almost left in a hurry before turning back and thanking the two. Sugawara and Daichi blink at the unexpected gratitude of their awkward prince. They have been with the Alpha for some years now and it is the first time that he willingly bowed and thanked them.

“I am really glad that Master Hinata is His Highness’ mate.” Daichi comments with a proud grin.

Kageyama runs as fast as he can and soon finds himself in front of his sister’s palace. He ignores the servants greeting him in favor of reaching his mate before the Marquis does. They shouldn’t meet, he will make sure of that.

“Wife!” He shouts as he slams the door open of his sister’s parlor. The occupants of the room visibly startles from their conversation. Lev drops the cupcake that he was about to pass to Hinata.

“Husband? What are you doing here?” Hinata pushes his chair back as he rises from his seat. Kageyama speed walks to him, pulls him by the arm without a warning, and begins to drag him out. Hinata wriggles from the rough action, “What are you doing? Let go!”

“Let’s go to the townsquare.” He offers. Hinata slants a glare, “Why?”

“You keep asking questions. Won’t you just be glad I’m taking you out?” Hinata wrenches his arm free and sneers, “Is that the way you talk to your mate?”

Kageyama wilts a little at the disappointment, “No.”

“What do you say then?”

“I’m sorry.” Hinata brightens at the immediate response. He reaches for the prince’s hand and intertwines them gently, “Alright then. I shall accompany my demanding Alpha to the townsquare because he seems lonely.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, because you didn’t come running suddenly to take me out because you did not miss me and feel lonely. Ri—ight!” Kageyama rolls his eyes at the condescending tone of the Omega.

Hinata returns his attention to his companions, “Will that be okay with you all?”

Miwa waves a hand in assurance, “It will be a good idea to show the people how you two interact. So, yes, that will be more than okay.”

Hinata smiles, “Thank you.”

Kageyama nods at his sister and the others, his eyes lingering at the freckled Omega softly chatting with Alisa. Hinata tugs him innocuously, openly preening at the sudden request of his Alpha to go out. It has been awhile.

“Master Yamaguchi.” Kageyama calls out. Hinata peers at the sudden diversion, looking at Kageyama and the surprised Omega. Yamaguchi politely replies, “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Someone is waiting for you near the Greenhouse.” Kageyama relays the location of the Marquis that one of his knights told him before he completely run off the training ground.

Yamaguchi does not need to ask the identity of the aforementioned someone. His chest stutters and clenches at the information, nodding his head in gratitude and rising from his seat.

“Then, I must be on my way as well.” Almost like his bones had grown old and weary, Yamaguchi exhaustedly and blankly closed the door behind him, going the opposite way.

The beautiful building of the Greenhouse seems daunting, towering over him like it is bound to crush him underneath. Yamaguchi looks around the garden until his eyes caught sight of a tall blond Alpha wandering by himself.

“Tsukki…” He mutters to himself, however the whisper must have been carried by the wind as the Marquis stops and pivots towards his direction. _Oh—he is still as beautiful as the last time I laid my eyes on him,_ Yamaguchi bits his lips to prevent his thoughts from falling out.

Instead, he greets him as politely as he could, “Good day, Marquis Tsukishima.”

“Tadashi.” One call of his name and he is shooting upright. The tone is clearly upset, Yamaguchi flinches at it. Tsukishima grabs him by the shoulder once he is near.

“Let’s talk.”

Yamaguchi closes his eyes at the command and nods.

“As you wish, milord.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for chapter 13 to be honest. Leave a review! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love TsukkiYama, I swear. Also, thank you so much for the reviews last time. The spark of writing this has been ignited as I read other Isekai Villainess manhwas. hahahah. So enjoy!

.

.

.

“Kuro, what are you laughing about?” Kenma curiously raises his eyebrow at his Alpha. The man has been grinning too slyly for the past days that it has been absolutely irritating. Kuroo likes to pretend he is some sort of a mysterious Casanova but Kenma could only find him as a conniving cat with too much time on his hands.

Kuroo wags a finger at him, winking. “I just found the most suitable partner for Lev. Look at him.” He raises a photograph of the prospective, pointing at the Alpha on the white paper, “It will be most beneficial for the kingdom if he marries this guy, right?”

Kenma purses his lips, “You’re really selling Lev?”

“Selling?” Kuroo cocks his head with a cluck of his tongue, “I am not a cruel Alpha, sweetheart. By gods, I am the most compassionate Alpha out here.”

“Still… with him?” Kenma wrinkles his brow, “Would Lev even survive?”

“What do you mean, Kenma? Lev will be delighted that he can enter such an esteemed household.” Kuroo explains, looking at the frowning Alpha on the picture and raising a photo of Lev beside it, “Look at how compatible they are.”

“You’re a nasty person, Kuro.”

Kuroo cackles delightfully, transporting himself with a snap a foot away from the busy wizard. He leans in close, tapping his lips as he does. Kenma meets him halfway for a searing kiss, their half-lidded eyes interlocking before he pulls away, wiping the saliva connecting them with his finger, “But I’m _your_ nasty person, Kenma.”

Kenma twists his face with a purse of his lips as if he is yet to believe the truth. Still, he leans in again to capture his Alpha’s lips.

A cough interrupts their exchange of affections. Kuroo throws a random bottle that sat on the table at the intruder’s direction but the shattering of glass against the wall tells him that the intruder dodged it with ease. He reluctantly separates from Kenma who glared at the Omega apathetically hanging by the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Duke Shirabu?”

“I would like to ask that myself. Unfortunately, I was selected by the fussy Empress to deliver an important message to you, Grand Master Kenma.” Shirabu shortens the distance with a scowl as if he wants to be anywhere else but here. Kenma raises a brow at his words, “I don’t want anything to do with that unpredictable Monarch.”

“Well, neither do I but here we are.” Scathing as always, Shirabu shoves a sealed invitation to the Omega, completely ignoring the Alpha hissing at him. Shirabu rolls his eyes at the threatening scent coming from Kuroo and flips him off.

“An invitation to the celebration of the Empress’ safe delivery of the newly born prince.”

Kenma narrows his eyes, “Now of all times?”

Shirabu shrugs, “We can’t just push the prince back in his womb and let him deliver again at your own convenience, after all.”

Kenma sighs, already exhausted and resigned.

.

.

.

Kageyama scrutinizes the odd-looking figurine on a shop in the lively street of townsquare. The figurine is made of marble and the shopkeeper said that it was crafted by a Master Craftsman in the distant province of Musubi. Kageyama tugs lightly at the sleeve of his Omega.

“What do you think?”

Hinata squints his eyes at the little statue. The figurine represents an angel and a demon and they seem—“I think they’re fighting.”

“Yea?” Kageyama bits his lips, slanting his stare, “I think they’re having an intercourse.”

The figurine stands innocently on the display. Sunlight drips over it like a spotlight, highlighting the almost sensual stance of the two. The more he looks at it, the more scandalous it becomes; the prince’s words ringing in his ears. Hinata’s eyes twitch when the shadow creeps just right to act like censorship.

“They are, huh?”

“What?” Hinata smacks Kageyama’s arm with his other hand, “They’re obviously fighting. Look at how the two are trying to strangle one another.”

“One time, when I was in Aoba, I thought Sir Iwa was strangling Prince Oikawa on the training ground and I tried to save him. He did not like it.” Kageyama tells in a low secretive voice. “Prince Oikawa said they were having a ‘rough play’.”

Kageyama meets Hinata’s bewildered eyes and misunderstands his state as confusion, obliviously clarifying to his Omega, “Sir Matsukawa said that they were having sex and Prince Oikawa likes it rough.”

“You don’t need to explain! I perfectly understood your—my goodness.” Hinata blushes. Oikawa has certainly possessed a salacious aura but Hinata did not want to know that it goes beyond. Kageyama tightens his hold, “Do you want it?”

“No! Of course not! I don’t like getting choked, husband.”

“The figurine, I mean.”

Hinata flushes red even more. He stutters an excuse but they get swallowed back in his throat, his eyes dart around to avoid Kageyama’s amused gaze. Having enough, Hinata leans towards Kageyama’s space and bites down on his upper arm. Kageyama does not even flinch.

“We’ll take it.”

The shopkeeper happily packs the figurine to a box, chattering about how he is reminded of his own spouse just by looking at them. Kageyama takes the item and holds it in his left hand, adjusting their entwined hands and Hinata’s weight as he moves from the previous shop to the next. The Omega has refused to look him in the eyes and has resorted to clinging on his bitten arm in embarrassment.

They walk around like that for half an hour. Hinata’s stomach growling interrupted their peaceful stroll. Kageyama does not comment further and only takes them into the nearest restaurant in the vicinity.

“Husband,” Hinata starts hesitantly. He does not want to be too nosy but there is just something weird with how Kageyama deliberately took him out of the castle while sending Yamaguchi to the Greenhouse.

“Is something bothering you?”

Kageyama slices the meat for the both of them. He shakes his head in response, “Not really.”

“You’re telling the truth, right?” Hinata prods, expressing his serious interest, “It’s strange how you suddenly want to take me out of the palace. And then you talked to Master Yamaguchi.”

“Marquis Tsukishima has visited the palace.” Kageyama finally professes, eyes sliding from Hinata to the food in front of him. He is silent for a second after Hinata suddenly releases distressed pheromones at the information. He continues carefully, “And you know how we investigated your background thoroughly. So, we get the inkling that the presence of the Marquis brings discomfort to you. That is why I decided to get you as far away as possible from the Alpha in such short notice.”

For a moment, Hinata does not speak. Kageyama raises his gaze towards the Omega and sees a plethora of emotions going through his face before settling on an awkward relief, a stammered chuckle left the Omega’s lips, “I see. The Marquis is in the palace right now. I see. So, he is the one waiting for Master Yamaguchi. I should have known. Ha-ha.”

Kageyama reaches out to hold Hinata’s trembling hand, caressing his knuckle, “You don’t need to greet him or meet him while he is in the palace.”

Hinata heaves a sigh, “Thank you, husband. I—I know that’s awful of me but I—”

“Hey,” Kageyama says softly, his expression showing the bits of compassion despite its awkward twist, “I told you I’ll protect you.”

Hinata pastes a smile on his face albeit small and pale in comparison to his usual ones. Kageyama internally curses Tsukishima for the awful thing he did to Hinata and hopes that karma bites him hard.

“Husband?”

“Yes, wife?”

“I like to go back after this.” Hinata requests, failing faint. A plague of thoughts rushing into his head that when he grimaces, Kageyama has shot up from his seat in worry.

_ “A lowborn pretending to be a noble? What a disgrace to High Society.” _

Hinata groans. This is not the time for that terrible memory to resurface. It’s only making his head hurt more.

.

.

.

It was silent as Yamaguchi accompanied the Marquis for his walk in the garden. He cannot tell what the Alpha is thinking. Tsukishima sports a façade that is controlled and calm after his outburst a few minutes ago. The window to his emotions has completely eluded Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi worries his lips as he stops himself from nudging further. Tsukishima took the time to visit the palace earlier and requested for them to talk—no, not requested, _demanded_ that they talk.

_ This is more than monitoring my movements, _ Yamaguchi ponders anxiously.  _Was I too imprudent and went out of line? Did I offend the Marquis for acting beyond what I was allowed to as his fiancée?_

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi quickly responds to the call of his name. Tsukishima is frowning, probably at his inattention, and sighing. He flinches when Tsukishima reaches a hand out, only to see the Marquis playing with a lock of his hair. Yamaguchi does not move in fear of further offending his fiancée.

“I’m sorry.” The apology slides out of his tongue before he can even realize that the meek sound came from him. He watches as Tsukishima’s eyes widen a fraction before slanting into its normal unreadable pair, “Do you know how much I was worried?”

Yamaguchi tenses at the sentence. Tsukishima never phrased his concerns for him—if he had been concerned over him for the past decade that they know each other, _if_. He went out of line for letting his heartbreak get the best of him. His actions have been detrimental to the Tsukishima House—he is a detrimental piece to his fiancée.

“I—I’m sorry, My Lord. I am unworthy of your forgiveness.” He closes his eyes waiting for the subtle threats that his childhood friend is so good at. The hand playing with his fringe freezes. There is a pause in their conversation, heavy and suffocating.

“What are you trying to say?” Yamaguchi flinches again at the sudden fury slithering around the Marquis’ reply. He swallows his fear before facing the Alpha, eyes stinging with tears, “I had prioritized my own feelings over the Marquis’ House. Having heard that you would take another Omega—no, I’m sorry. I am merely trying to excuse my mistake in front of you. I—I am undeserving to be your fiancée, Tsukki—no, My Lord.”

He is shaking but he can’t control it. All of his body is trembling with the repressed emotions he had kept, pouring out like spilt milk until they are dripping over the edges of the table. Yamaguchi takes a step back, another, and another until he is a safe meter away from the quiet Alpha.

A tear finally trickles down when he meets Tsukishima’s eyes directly.

“Tsukki,” He says for old time’s sake, “I am all flaws. You deserve an Omega who won’t make you think that you needed to take another Omega to fill in the shortcomings of your first mate.”

Yamaguchi does not give Tsukishima a chance to recover from the emotions he had thrown back at him. He runs away before he allows himself to weep in front of the Marquis and shame him with the shards of his affections.

.

.

.

“Sir Yaku.” Lev sings with a lively tone, bouncing towards the sitting knight in the training ground. He thrusts the tray of food he had prepared for him again, “I made this for you with all my love for you in mind.”

“You little—” Yaku begins with his usual ferocity but reels in with a sigh. The knight scratches the back of his head before taking the offered meal, “I mean… thank you, I guess.”

Lev blinks once, twice, thrice; then he tilts his head in confusion, “You are not going to deny it?”

“Deny what?” Yaku avoids his eyes but Lev continues, “My confession?”

Yaku bits into the meat harshly, chews furiously, and then says, “Do whatever you want. I’m tired.”

Lev wilts at the response.

_ This is by far the worst response _ , Lev thinks with a frown. He did not comment any longer as he mulls over Yaku’s previous countenance. Yaku seems to have lost some sleep, there are dark circles under his eyes and exhaustion in his skin.

He has never seen the knight be this bothered with his stupidity. He has been relentless for the past few days and it has probably taken a toll on the Alpha. Lev would tease him more if it meant having his focus on him for a little longer, every second that he holds the knight’s thoughts make him feel like he can grasp the future he had long given up on—the dream he treasures dearly since he was eight—being allowed to dream that much is enough.

“Sir Yaku?”

“Hmmm?”

_ Just for one more day at least,  _ Lev sighs to himself, “Would you like to walk around the garden the day after tomorrow?”

Yaku peers up at him with a glare. He expects him to reject the offer. However, the knight simply said, “What time shall we meet?”

Yaku really is a kind Alpha in spite of his scary personality. This, Lev knows. They had known each other since childhood and it still amazes Lev how much Yaku has truly pursued his dream to become one of the revered knights in their kingdom. If only he was brave enough to do so as well.

“Let us meet in the afternoon before three, yes? I will see you then.” He takes the empty plate and heads to the kitchen, never turning back to glance at the Alpha watching him walk away.

But what is the use of dreaming when he is a throw-away Omega prince?

.

.

.

Miwa halts and takes a step back. She is just about to turn towards the Main Palace when she sees servants hurriedly flocking towards the Prince’s Palace as if their life depends on it. Alisa tugs a running servant’s sleeve as he passes them in a flurry of boxes.

“What’s going on?”

“Y-Your Highness! Please pardon my imprudence for not greeting you.” The servant curtseys with a tremble. Miwa raises a brow, “Rise.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” The servant says, “We are told to gather all physicians available aside from the Royal Physician and send them to the prince’s chamber. Master Hinata seems to be feeling ill, Your Highness.”

“He was fine before.” Miwa narrows her eyes at the sudden state of the Omega. She wonders if something unforeseen happened. _Don’t tell me—_ Miwa’s eyes widen.

“Alisa, you can proceed to the Main Palace. I have to go see Shouyou.”

“Is he that ill? Oh my. I should tell a servant to prepare some herbal tea for him.”

Alisa bids the princess as she briskly walks to the Prince’s Palace. She waits until there are no people passing by anymore and closes her eyes briefly. When she opens them again, they are glowing and pink—her akasha flowing deeply into her eyes as she scans through the building.

_ Oh. Interesting.  _ She has not yet given the vial but the ginger’s akasha seems a bit erratic. If she gives the vial now, what would happen to Hinata? Would he even survive? His little body contains an amount that surpasses even her own.

Alisa blinks once and her glowing eyes turn back to green.

She hums to herself as she goes to the kitchen. It’s so easy to slip in the concoction. There’s no smell or taste and it perfectly dissolves into the warm tea. It would be troublesome if this is poison—Kenma said it wasn’t but Kenma sometimes lies for his own amusement.

She stirs and stirs until the fluid isn’t visible even to the Royal Chemist.

“Hi, my sweet pea,” Alisa pulls at one of the kitchen staff. The young Omega flushes—at being addressed or at her appearance, Alisa does not know—and stills for her to continue her request, “please be a dear and take this to Shouyou. He seems to be feeling under the weather.”

“Of course, Your Highness!”

Alisa watches the servant scramble out to deliver the tea, bumping and almost spilling the content.

“Will she be okay?” Alisa muses, exiting the kitchen and disappearing to the Main Palace. She’ll take this chance to write to Kenma; if he knows that she completed her task then she can probably ask a favor in return.

She thought that she won’t need to exchange her labor for a favor but Lev has given up thoroughly. She has been so busy with her own life that she neglected her brother for the time that she had waited for Miwa to return from war.

Her baby brother deserves his own happiness and she will do anything to achieve it for him.

.

.

.

“Tsukki, Tsukki! Why are you crying?”

Tsukishima raises his head from the comfort of his arms and sees the freckled Omega that Count Yamaguchi always brings with him. The frail boy reaches forward with a prettily embroidered handkerchief, his eyes reflecting worry.

“Shut up! Go away. You will tattle on my parents like others do.”

Yamaguchi flinches at his harsh tone. But instead of heeding his command, the boy merely sidles up to him. Leaning like he is about to share a secret no one shall ever know but him, Yamaguchi promises in a tone made for oaths to the gods, “I won’t. I swear. I’ll always be by your side.”

Tsukishima Kei was eight years old, young, powerless, and never imagine people to ever choose him over his parents, but here is the freckled clueless Omega, swearing to be his ally with all the sincerity he has in his bones.

.

.

.

There is a boiling rage that simmers into Tsukishima’s veins, quiet and dangerous and stinging until his ears are muted from the drumming of Yamaguchi’s words; words that had frozen him from running after the Omega. He does not know how long he has sat under the sun and mused with searing frustration.

His dear fiancée—crying his heart out in front of him, his insecurities laid bare for him to see—Tsukishima grits his teeth at the sight. He does not want to see him like that. He never wants to see him shed even one single tear.

What has he been doing for the last years? All that he did is for him. Why would he even think for a split second that Tsukishima is unsure of him? Is it because of what happened at that party? Is that it?

Yamaguchi should have known better—he only said that for him. Everything—every single thing he did is for him.

He should go to him and clarify before this gets in between them.

Tsukishima blindly walks towards the palace. The amount of people has doubled into an irritating number that it takes Tsukishima a second to calm his senses before he explodes at them. He listens to the exchanges between the servants, catching bits and pieces of the situation. Putting them together to make sense, Tsukishima pauses at the information.

_ Hinata Shouyou is sick _ .

Tsukishima cocks his head before his eyes slants into a glare. Yamaguchi was never the type to let his emotions get the hold of him. After spending some time here, he is suddenly all about his feelings.

_ That damn bastard has to do something about this _ .

He pushes between the servants without an apology, feeling vindictive at the thought.

“Hey!”

“What?” He turns to give them a glare. The servants finally recognize him and fall to their knees immediately, begging to be forgiven. His mood sours further at the scene.

“Just shut up already.” He barks mercilessly. “Is the prince consort in the prince’s chamber?”

“Y-yes, My Lord!”

Good. He speeds his pace to the chamber, bumping into a mousy brunette holding a tray. The brunette’s ‘oh no, oh no, what should I do?’ echoes in the corridor but he does not give her a second thought. Within a few minutes, he finds himself outside the prince’s room.

He halts at the familiar scent for a second—strawberry and jasmine— _Tadashi is here_.

Tsukishima pushes the door open.

.

.

.

“Mako, you’re back so soo—what happened to you?”

Mako hangs her head low as she clutches the tray and the broken tea cup. Her hands bled from the shard but her guilt pains her more than the scars she’ll receive from recklessly picking up the broken cup.

“I dropped the tea that was made by Princess Alisa.” She bursts into tears in admission, “I didn’t mean to! The Marquis bumped into me and I accidentally tripped and before I knew it, everything was just on the ground. I should have—I should have—”

Her sobs echoed in the kitchen. The Head Chef has the tact not to scold her further. He understands that it’s an accident they cannot have prevented. Knowing that it was _the Marquis_ that was involved makes the situation even more difficult to just blame it on the poor servant. The Marquis is heftily unforgiving for lowborns who dared to even so much as stare at him from across the room without permission.

The Head Chef, Noboru, sighs and takes the tray from Mako.

“We should just prepare another one. It’s probably a simple herbal tea.” He suggests to comfort the crying girl, “It’s the same sentiments, right? We should just keep it to ourselves that you spilled the effort of Her Highness.”

.

.

.

_ “Is this your illegitimate son, Count?” _

Hinata grimaces as another onslaught of fragmented memories rushes through his mind. His head aches like it has been hammered and dipped in ice for days. The insurmountable pain makes him curl into himself in a weakened state.

He almost forgot this unique kind of discomfort. There were no nightmares nor persistent memories trying to break into his consciousness lately that he had let his guard down.

He whimpers pitifully. Kageyama is beside him in a second, brushing his fringe from his damped forehead. He hears the prince bark orders to the physicians gathering in the chamber and can only imagine the terrified look on their faces—he thinks that Kageyama swears a storm at them, or he is probably just delusional from the pain, taking comfort from the protectiveness of his mate.

Yamaguchi is somewhere in the room with the princess. The kind Omega has run to the chamber as soon as he heard the news of his sickness, Hinata assures the two that he just needs to lie down and that Kageyama has somewhat exaggerated his state. Although, Hinata is unsure if it was actually a hyperbole. He certainly feels like dying.

_ “A lowborn pretending to be a noble? What a disgrace to High Society.” _

“The future is bleak and I see the Reaper ready to harvest my soul.” His words contradict his assurances but he feels a little better somehow expressing his pain through waxing of poetry. Yamaguchi squeaks at his claim, quickly traversing the distance and holding his hand, weeping with him like the world is ending.

“Is he really going to be okay?” Kageyama affirms Miwa’s question with a slight tilt of his head and a glare to the physicians, who shivered in fright, pouring everything into making a suitable medicine for their prince’s Omega.

_ “You will lose everything and die in vain.” _

“You should rest more so you’ll recover fast, Master Hinata.” Yamaguchi chatters softly. Hinata replies in kind, having been comforted at the idea that at least in this lifetime, he has an amiable relationship with the Omega. Surely, there’s nothing to worry now, right?

_ “Do you think he is still well in the head? Do you think that he did all this for you?” _

Hinata feels discomfited looking at Yamaguchi as the arduous memories circles through his brain like a taunting sign of bad omen. He reaches out to caress the skin just under the eyes of the Omega, only noticing how red his eyes were.

_ “I will see you then afterwards. In hell or wherever gods want to put bastards like us in.” _

“Master Yama—”

The door opens uninvitingly, like an ominous descent of an unbidden storm. They turn towards the entrance and see a smirking Marquis, his eyes drawn to a near slit, angry and upset.

Hinata freezes at the sight.

The world seems to slow down at an unimaginable pace for Hinata. He feels suspended—and too much—and a little bit like his sensory is being tinkered by a cruel mechanic. The sound stops, fast-forwards, loudens, and quietens all at once. Hinata feels like his skin is suddenly burning, dipped in lava or torched by the angry mob hunting the villainous Omega who will risk everything for his gain; but his inside is freezing and everything is just too _damn_ suffocating.

_ “You will lose everything and die in vain.” _

_ “Is this your illegitimate son, Count?” _

_ “He’ll be a good piece to destroy that bastard.” _

_ “Do you think he is still well in the head? Do you think that he did all this for you?” _

_ “A lowborn pretending to be a noble? What a disgrace to High Society.” _

_ “Are you—” _

Before Hinata knows what he is doing, he bares his teeth at the Marquis, his body instinctively feeling murderous and hateful and everything that Shouyou must have felt a lifetime ago, the hair on his arms raises, his eyes narrowing until his amber eyes are glowing by the edges, his hands unconsciously extending to the bedside drawer until he is gripping figurine they just bought from townsquare.

And then, before Kageyama could hold him down, before Yamaguchi could cry out his name, before Miwa could situate herself between him and the Marquis, he lunges.

.

.

.

“Your Highness, I brought your—dear Lords!”

Mako drops the newly-made tea on the floor, her eyes trembling as the tips of her shoes are coated by the pooling blood beneath her.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. <3
> 
> Also, poor Mako. xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content, crying, and like heartbreaks

.

.

.

.

Shouyou has to be kind. He has to be servile and meek and obedient. He has to follow everything that those born above him will command him to do. Like a picture book that others may color, like a puppet stringed into life, like lucky bastards should be.

 _Bastard_.

Seven-lettered word that confines his very being. A product of a mistake, an accident, or a misfortune by two people that should have never met. Shouyou wonders if his mother is alive, would she be willing to let other people treat her child like this?

Or would she cry with disgust every time she sees his face the way his grandparents told him she did when she had him?

Shouyou wonders if his birth was a curse to everyone, especially to himself. There had never been a time that he has strayed from what was enforced to him. Because he has to. There was no other consequence that would harm him if he strayed, it was just ingrained into him that _he has to._

But that was then.

He tries to live up to the expectations of the people in his late mother’s house. However, he seems to lack many things. That’s why they gave him away, abandoned him in a much larger place with a much crueler crowd, never listening to his desperate cries to _please, please, don’t leave him alone, he will be good—he will behave himself forever more._

The elders did not bat an eye at him. So, now, he has to live like a ghost in the Count’s house.

His brothers told him to live like a dead rat. Not a peep from him and he’ll live comfortably. He did. He has to, so he did. But why is he in this mess now? What did he ever do to be here at this moment?

Shouyou falls to his knees and apologizes like his life hinges on it. The blonde Alpha sneers at him with his sharp eyes and smirking mouth. Shouyou dabs his whole arm at the hot tea spilt on the floor, wincing as the scalding liquid seeps into the fabric of his clothes and wraps itself on his skin.

“Brother? What are you doing? Stop that.” Natsu, the little angel that she is, grabs his arms away but he refuses her help as he trembles underneath scathing stares.

“It’s okay, Natsu. It’s okay.” He wonders if he is saying it to his sister or more to himself. He was supposed to bring the tea for the blonde at the request of one of his brothers but he slipped and spilt it all over the noble instead. His fingertips are growing numb from the fear.

“Is this your illegitimate son, Count?” The Count stammers for an explanation but the young man cuts him with a jeer, “You dare try to serve me tea tainted by the hands of a bastard? A lowborn pretending to be a noble? What a disgrace to High Society.”

Shouyou freezes, his head rising enough to see the mocking in the eyes of the second Tsukishima son, twisted and biting and if he stared more at the eyes void of mercy, Shouyou thinks he will be swallowed up into an abyss. He can only move once more when he feels his hair is pulled by his brother and his head is slammed unto the dirt, his face digging into the ground until sharp stones cut his cheeks, his family’s apologies ringing in the frigid autumn air.

.

.

.

Perhaps, his entire body was possessed by Shouyou.

Or perhaps, it was just an automatic response of his body towards the Marquis; this body which endured many beatings from his blood kins for receiving the ire of the Alpha so many moons ago—his whole being aflame with rage that his hands grew rigid around the object he took from the bedside, his ribcage full of loathing that when he flew towards the Alpha, he put all his weight into slamming the figurine against his head before anyone could stop him and slammed it against him a second time, third, fourth, fifth. The Marquis couldn’t even lift a finger with his speed and surprising amount of strength Hinata is sure shouldn’t have been in his muscles in the first place.

It is only until Kageyama pulls him away from the Marquis as he kicks and shouts profanities, gibberish even to his ears, that he finally connects the loud jarring growl rumbling so ferociously to his own mouth.

The first thing he sees or hears is not the blood soaking the floor nor Yamaguchi’s cry. It is the blood dripping from the cut on his hands, the loud, fast, and heavy beating of his heart, and his thoughts. His racing thoughts that make his chest heave and his lungs constrict.

Suddenly, there’s too little oxygen for him and the world.

He raises his hands to his eye level but they were pulled away by Kageyama, whose own blue eyes are wild and blown and all too worried and scared—Hinata has to force air through his nose to properly get a look at the mess he made. His head is spinning and the room is tilting too much. He can finally hear noises from other people, somewhere amongst those noises he can identify Yamaguchi’s sobbing and Miwa’s barking of orders and a painfully familiar voice beside him, ushering and asking if he is in pain, if he is okay, if he is hurt anywhere else.

Hinata does not answer.

His throat hurts, his tongue feels like lead that would not spew even one vowel. When he turns away from Kageyama, he finally sees Yamaguchi cradling the unconscious Alpha and the blood pooling underneath them. There is a chill that creeps into his very soul, he grows slack beside Kageyama.

He releases a shaky gasp and points, “Wh—what happened? What happened to him? Who did that? Did I—?”

A scared screech claws its way out of his chest as he repeatedly mutters to himself, _no, no, no—I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to, please believe me, please, please, please._

Kageyama tugs him into his chest, a tight line on his face, before he sighs and presses a nerve point on the Omega. Hinata easily falls into an unconscious state from Kageyama’s action.

“Ensure that what happened here does not leak out to anyone who isn’t present. This is—” Miwa orders calmly but her eyes are wide as she stares at the fainted Omega, “—a Royal command.”

There is something wrong, something that is amiss—even with a sudden attack, Hinata shouldn’t have been able to harm the Marquis. Tsukishima, although not as skilled as Kageyama, is one of the talented swordsmen in their kingdom. Quick reflexes are entrenched into their bones. So, how come he was not able to avoid an attack from a frail Omega?

_What in the world is he?_

Miwa leaves the room in a hurry with a last glance towards her brother and Hinata. She meets her own fiancée in the Main Palace with a frown. Alisa cups her face with worried hands, expressing her concern at the heavy confusion that hangs in her scent.

“We must contact the Wizard immediately.” Miwa says with a subtle frantic tone.

“Why?”

“Shouyou… he nearly killed the Marquis.”

Alisa’s eyes widened at the news.

_._

.

.

Kageyama stares at Hinata’s peacefully sleeping figure. His face is wrought with grimaces from time to time but his body is perfectly still that from afar, he can be mistaken as a corpse.

“His Highness is exhibiting symptoms of early heat. I am afraid that if he is not tempered, it will be devastating to his body.” The physician dabs at his temple as he declares this. He looks at the prince with fear. The whole kingdom knows of his deep affection for the Omega, he does not want to be beheaded for having to deliver the bad news.

Kageyama frowns at the words making the doctor squeak and grovel on his feet.

Early heat means that there had been a disturbance to his hormones that is detrimental to his health. Unscheduled heat does not happen anymore to mated Omegas, that is why when someone goes to early heat when they’re mated already, it could risk their health, especially their mental state.

 _Will he be okay?_ Kageyama tsk’s as he ponders, not hearing the physician beg for his life to be spared. He blinks at the sight of the crying doctor when he pulls himself out of his thoughts, surprised at the loss of the old Alpha’s composure.

“When do you think he will fully experience his heat?” He asks, choosing to ignore the odd state of the doctor. The doctor shakily checks his notes before replying, “If his temperature keeps rising abnormally tonight, his heat will explode by dawn tomorrow.”

Kageyama worries his lips between his teeth, gnashing until a sliver of blood drops. When he raises his hand, his attendants stand alert.

“Prepare the nesting room and bring everything that will be necessary during my wife’s heat.”

Without another word, he exits the room afterwards with the intent of informing his sister.

He finds her in her parlor with Alisa and Lev having a serious conversation. Her naturally calm demeanor is visibly ruffled as she talks with the two siblings. When he is near earshot, he hears snippets of their discourse despite their hushed tone they were trained to use to prevent conversation from leaking into wrong ears.

“What about the Wizard?” Kageyama intrudes with no warning. Miwa stiffens at his presence. He glares, “Is this about my mate?”

“Tobio, there is something definitely odd about Shouyou.”

The remark does not throw him off guard. It irritates him, however, by his sibling’s unasked actions involving his Omega. There are boundaries he is willing for Miwa to overstep but not when the Wizard is dragged into that boundary.

Miwa proceeds when all she got from her brother is a clenching frown, “I asked Alisa to discern Shouyou’s composition and she agreed.” 

“You talk like Shouyou is suddenly an experiment.” Kageyama grinds out.

“It’s not like that! I am just worried—”

“He’s going into early heat!” Kageyama spats out, making the three freeze. The trees rustle behind them as the sun slowly settles behind the mountains, shadows creeping forebodingly beneath their feet.

Lev finally rasps out, “B-but he’s mated.”

“The trauma from meeting the Marquis again has caused too much imbalance in his hormones. So, if you are planning something behind my back,” Kageyama meets Miwa’s befuddled gaze directly, “stop.”

Kageyama retreats after his warning. He is about two meters away when he hears Miwa say, “I’m going to contact the Wizard to help, not to harm Shouyou. Shouyou is our family. I will never ever hurt him, Tobio. I swear.”

Kageyama pauses at the declaration and then replies, “Swear it on your name, on all the gods’, that you won’t ever cause misery to my mate.”

“Tobio, I—”

“If you can’t, then just stay away from us until we figure this one out.”

Kageyama ventures to the training ground specifically made for his division after cutting off his sister once more, his lips trembling into a disappointed scowl, eyes dark with anger. With Hinata’s early heat, he cannot afford to leave him on his own—especially now that other people are planning something behind his back. He has to inform his subordinates that he will be missing for a couple of days.

.

.

.

Alisa bites her nails in worry, pacing back and forth in her chamber.

She has gone near the Prince’s Palace again to check the akasha flow of Hinata. It is as erratic as she had seen it awhile ago, flaring even more wildly than before.

_Did the tea cause this?_

Alisa groans at her speculation. Kenma was mum about the use of the tea and she did not question further in fear of invoking the Omega’s wrath. But knowing Kenma, this is a likely occurrence. He would do anything for the art of magic to the point of bloody madness. If her darling Miwa finds out that she was the one to mix the vial even if she didn’t know what it would actually do to the Omega, she’ll be angry at her.

“I don’t want that.”

Miwa can never know of this. If she knows, Alisa is afraid of even thinking of the possibility of being hated by her Alpha. She mutters to herself as she paces a circle around her room, so absorbed that when the door scrapes open, Alisa jumps in surprise and nervousness.

Lev stands by the open door with an awkward smile, eyes downcast. He hangs like a black curtain with his black clothes that she could have mistaken him for a ghoul. The tall Omega does not move like he is debating with himself, not until she calls on him.

“Brother?” She beckons. Lev finally produces a wrinkled envelope, the gold and red melted crest of a panther broken from having it opened.

“It seems that Lord Kuroo has already decided.”

Alisa’s hands fall to her side in shock. She had just sent her letter requesting for them to release her brother from his sole duty. Was she too late?

Alisa rushes to her brother’s side, cupping his cheeks. Her heart aches when she notices that his eyes are puffy. Lev was never a child who would easily cry. He is always so full of life, always so positive, always trying to find the silver lining. Seeing him so resigned, Alisa feels her eyes sting.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes, realizing once again how utterly powerless she really is, “I’m so sorry.”

.

.

.

“You seemed frazzled.”

Hinata recoils at the cynical tone. 

Shouyou is sitting on the grass, his head resting on his arms that are nestled on his knees as he looks at him with sneering eyes. He smiles, tracing his gaze from his head to his toes; the smile growing bigger as seconds tick by. Hinata is almost offended by the stare.

“You met him?” Shouyou observes knowingly, “Did you tear him to pieces? Did he die?”

Hinata flinches at his quick wit. Shouyou did not need to elaborate, they both know who Shouyou fervently wished for death to take.

“No, he d-did not.”

Shouyou lets out a soft tiny laugh that is carried by the wind, full of mocking and loathing. Hinata involuntarily shivers at the sound. Shouyou rises from his position and even when they are the same height, Hinata feels like Shouyou is towering over him.

“Ensure that he lives in vain, that he dies in vain, that everyone he holds dear is crushed under our feet—” Shouyou curses with an icy tone before his gaze flutters to his hands, “You did a good job. Nay! A great job! I love how soft his head seems to be against these pretty fingers.” Hinata watches as Shouyou kisses each of his fingertips before his hand shoots out to clench his jaw. He winces at the tight grip, his head spinning at how fast Shouyou’s mood seems to shift, “Did you hide it?”

“Hi-hide what?” He gibbers. Shouyou glares at him, “This kind of power. This huge amount of strength and speed. Did you hide it?”

“N-no! Of course not! I do not know what happened.”

“Lies!” Shouyou shouts, grip tightening, “If you hadn’t hid this, we wouldn’t have died, you pathetic fool. We wouldn’t have been the one who was sent to the gallows. You are as stupid as I remembered you to be.”

Hinata’s eyes prickle with tears at the remark, shaking his head, “I really did not hide it. I don’t know anything. I’m just—I’m just afraid.”

“Scared?” Shouyou drops his tight hold, scrutinizing his face with far too probing eyes. Shouyou then pulls him into a hug, rubbing his hair, and whispering patronizingly, “Oh poor, poor you. You have to meet the scary Marquis again. Look at this gaunt cheeks and pale lips. Yes, yes, you must have been frightened out of your wits what with you being all alone and weak and just so _pitiful_. Do not fret. You know I’m always here. I’m always ready to—”

.

.

Hinata gasps, blinking awake.

The room is dark with no windows. The only source of light is a fizzling candle near the bed. The candle smells calming somewhat. Hinata stumbles out of his bed and tears his clothes away.

His skin is terribly burning. If he stays clothed for a second longer, he might melt away. He grimaces at the wetness dripping down between his legs. He does not need to extrapolate further as he already knows how this comes to be. His heat has arrived earlier than expected.

“Husband?” He mewls pitifully.

His legs quake as he tries to move around, searching blindly for his Alpha. He feels empty and scared at being by himself. He is supposed to be with his mate, protected and cared for by his mate from harm and from nightmares. 

_Nightmares,_ Hinata raises his shaking hands to his eyes.

They felt so real. Shouyou’s kisses and his clasp. They prickle like needles—like a reminder. An awful reminder.

Hinata falls unto his knees.

He does not want those godforsaken nightmares. He does not want to remember Shouyou and his hate. He only wants his Alpha, his mate, by his side as they try to conceive for their pups. His scent surrounds him, coming from every direction he turns to.

But he is not here.

Hinata’s eyes quiver at the realization. The prince is not by his side. The prince abandoned him. He left him because he tried to kill the Marquis. This is all his fault—he is going to be thrown away—his mate is going to—

A painful cry slips out his throat, bouncing within the windowless walls of the room.

“Husband! Husband!” He yells frantically, pulling at his hair to replace the gaping ache he feels inside him. He continues to shout for his mate until the door creaks open a minute after.

“Wife?”

Kageyama’s voice pierces through Hinata’s muddled thoughts. The Omega rushes to his mate as soon as he recognizes that the Alpha isn’t an illusion from his desperation. Kageyama catches him in his arms when the Omega clings to him, his nails nicking his nape.

“Husband—my mate, my Alpha, please do not leave. Please do not abandon me. Forgive me, please. Forgive me.”

Kageyama’s stare softens at the panicked Omega.

He releases his scent until the initial faint smell of him grows stronger and invades every space of the room, until Hinata is cooing and mewling, until the Omega is obediently put at ease. Kageyama gently holds Hinata’s face and guides it towards him, pausing for a second to look at the suddenly silent ginger. He meets the anticipating gaze of Hinata with his own before closing his eyes and letting their lips connect.

Hinata holds him like he is his salvation, coaxing Kageyama to devour him as he leads him to the bed. They fall to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, Hinata refusing to let him go as he entwines his arms around his neck, chasing for every bit of the Alpha.

Their tongues tangle and untangle in a tango, exchanging comfort in between their breaths. Kageyama explores Hinata’s body once more, reminiscing their first night together—how they searched for release in one another over and over again, as if it will be the very last time that their body would ever achieve deliverance from doing something so hedonistic.

Hinata allures him with his sweet slick, opening his legs further in an attempt to give him more room. Kageyama coats his finger with the wetness dripping from Hinata’s entrance and laps at it, taking pleasure at the way Hinata’s eyes grow darker as the Omega watches him.

“Mark me, husband. Mark me and make me yours.”

Kageyama could feel his limit. Hinata’s eyes are clouded, his pupils blown, and his voice is huskier than normal. He is wanton and ready for him beneath him, reasons thrown away since yesterday—as was the wont of every Omega in heat. Kageyama bends down to kiss him deeply until they are both gasping for air and Hinata writhes impatiently under him.

“Wife, you are already marked. Have you forgotten?”

“Then mark me again. Mark me all over until my skin reeks of you for years. Mark me until you made a mess out of me.” Hinata invites— _commands_ as he pulls him closer. His early desperation out of loneliness is replaced by the desperation to be fully claimed. Despite knowing that he is already claimed, his mind is yet satisfied with the previous mark, as if it knows somehow that it was a fluke.

Hinata growls at the thought. He does not want to be a mere fluke. He wants to be claimed as though he is the only prayer Kageyama will ever need.

Kageyama swallows hard.

Hinata below him paints an erotic picture. He knows that the mere image will always follow him even after they are done and make his Alpha instinct go into overdrive with just the memory of it. The Omega’s cheeks are flushed pink, his lips are coated with both their saliva, the string cutting until it dribbles down their chins. His legs fall apart to press him in, his long thin beautiful fingers pawing at his pants. 

What a sight to behold it is.

“Is that permission?”

Hinata flips them over when Kageyama is at his weakest. The Omega grinds down to him with intent. He groans and moans, dancing atop the Alpha. The Omega crawls down on him, his teeth playing with the string of his night pants, his hands pulling the pants down until Hinata’s face is directly above his aching shaft.

“You never need ask me, husband. You are always welcome to—” Hinata swipes his tongue at the head, “—taste me.” 

Kageyama finally snaps.

Early heats have always been overwhelmingly terrible. Unlike a normal heat cycle, early heats cannot be quelled in a day by spending it with his mate. It will only stop when the hormones become balanced once more.

As such, they spent it locked in a room for days, consuming most hours trying to mark each other. Kageyama cannot count on both hands the times he had knotted in Hinata nor the times he had woken up with Hinata either bouncing on his cock or having his shaft deep in his throat.

Kageyama has to force Hinata to eat in between in fear that Hinata will only fall ill more if he passes the meals. It was on the fourth day that Hinata’s early heat considerably calmed down. On the fifth day, Kageyama is able to wake up without smelling the heat scent of Hinata.

The room smelt of their activities, reeking with reminder of their instincts as an Alpha-Omega pair. Kageyama caresses Hinata’s face gently. His skin is not as feverish as before, Kageyama is thankful for it. He observes him more and flushes when he notices the multitudes of marks and bruises on both their skin. Hinata looks positively wretched and so does he.

Hinata shifts and presses himself by his side.

“Good morning.” Kageyama whispers when Hinata blinks awake. The Omega sluggishly looks around before bolting up, “Master Yamaguchi!”

“What?” Kageyama almost sneers.

“What happened to Master Yamaguchi? What about the Marquis? Are they okay?”

Kageyama flicks Hinata’s forehead, earning him a groan. Kageyama pulls him closer, “The first lucid speech from you and you’re worrying about someone else that is not your mate. Great.”

“I—I mean I know you’re okay.” Hinata’s cheeks tinge at the memory of the last four days before his gaze turns serious, “I just—I just want to know if they’re okay. I have to apologize. I have to—”

“Are you sure that you are going to be alright once you face the Marquis again?” Kageyama asks with a raised eyebrow and a frown. Hinata reels at the expression, “I—I don’t know.”

“You’re still recovering. You should rest.” Kageyama leaves the bed. Hinata automatically reaches out for his mate’s hand. Kageyama pats his hair in response, “You stay here and recover some more. I will talk to Master Yamaguchi.”

“What about the Marquis?”

Kageyama averts his eyes, “The Marquis is also recovering in the infirmary. I will get some servants to help you move to our chamber so you won’t feel too isolated in this room. At least, ours have windows to look outside at if you feel bored. Only allow the servants that I handpicked to serve you for awhile, okay?”

Hinata watches as Kageyama puts his clothes back, his skin covered in his scratches and marks but the Alpha did not bother to hide the ones that his clothes cannot hide. Somehow, Hinata is pleased with this.

So, he nods his head at Kageyama’s words and requested, “Please, tell Yachi to get me a book to pass the time. She knows the ones I like best.”

When Kageyama is long gone, it finally sinks to Hinata how Kageyama articulated his words, “Wait, ours?”

.

.

.

“I’m glad that we are able to have our walk now, Sir Yaku.”

The garden in Karasuno lives up to its fame. The flowers are always pretty and the hedges are cut to form unique shapes—some of them even resembling crows, the national bird of the kingdom. Lev plucks a flower with red petals, stripes of black wraps around them.

“Look, Sir Yaku,” He points at the flower, “this reminds me of you.”

Yaku rolls his eyes at the gesture, walking faster, and glaring at the passing knights snickering at his ‘bashful’ response to the Omega’s advances. Their walk was not planned like the last time. Yaku was going to talk to Alisa when the princess merely asked him to take Lev for a walk as she is unable to accompany him today.

He found the prince’s quietness for the past few days odd. Instead of dragging him around despite the sudden urgency of the situation regarding Hinata, Lev has been elusive. Having been given the chance to be with the Omega, Yaku took it.

“I heard that Lord Kuroo and Grand Master Kenma are going to arrive a week after the engagement party. That’s three weeks from now.”

Lev stiffens at the mention of their names. He has been trying to smoothen his thoughts regarding his situation after receiving Kuroo’s letter. He cried for most of them and all he could do was hide in his room as though holing himself would make his problem disappear.

He grips his fingers, the bandages around them help ease the pain he caused from pricking them with needles. Yamaguchi told him that embroidery helps and he is right. Although his skill is not as meticulous as Yamaguchi’s or Hinata’s, the activity provided reprieve from his chaotic thoughts. The handkerchief with the ugly embroidered initials of the knight sits like a boulder in his pocket.

“Yes, I was informed as well.”

Yaku scrutinizes him with his piercing gaze making him squirm uncomfortably. After a second, Yaku asks, “You’ve been acting weird.”

“Weird? How so?” Lev chuckles, grimacing at Yaku’s sharp scrutiny.

“You are just…” Yaku pauses, mulls on the right word before saying, “…too quiet, I guess. You’ve never been quiet before.”

Lev lets out a low laughter again. The leaves rustle at the sound, a light breeze sweeping at their direction, carrying fallen petals on the ground. A stray red petal lands on the unsuspecting Alpha.

Yaku frowns at his subdued demeanor.

“I have been quiet, Sir Yaku.”

“I don’t remember.”

Lev caresses the velvet petal in his hands, “I understand if you don’t. We were young then and it was a long time ago too. I was seven when I first met you. I was always clinging on to my sister, always following her around but I never made a peep. I know that you will never remember someone so unremarkable.”

Yaku grimaces at the accusation.

“I thought you wouldn’t. So, it was very surprising when you greeted me back then.” Lev couldn’t help but smile at the memory, “I didn’t know if you were unaware or if you truly were just a polite Alpha as nobody ever tried to acknowledge me then. I was the last hope of the Haiba House to cling unto the throne but I turn out to be an Omega. It wasn’t my fault entirely but that house ostracized me and even before I could enter High Society, I was never given a chance to prove myself. I never thought I ever will. And then, Sir Yaku, you came to me.”

The Omega’s eyes are soft and gentle but there is a subtle sadness in them that has Yaku reeling.

Lev presses the flower to his lips like he is kissing them and continues, “You were as harsh back then as you are now. Why would you tell a prince that you hated people pretending to be mutes when they can speak? Have you ever thought that I just wasn’t allowed to speak? But that was what’s great about you. You are so calloused yet you always have the best of interest. That’s why I am so madly and irrevocably and helplessly in love with you.”

Yaku never thought that he would ever hear a confession that sounds more like a farewell than it is of love.

“Wh-why are you saying that while crying then?” Yaku stammers for the first time in his life, a clog in his throat, a miserable writhing in his chest. Lev leans down to pick the petal from Yaku’s hair and steps away, “I am sad that this will be the last time I am allowed to tell the love of my life how much I love him.”

The trees continue to rustle around them with the sun at its peak. It’s almost like they were back to that same place in Nekoma a year ago, Lev shouting from the top of his lungs how much he loves him so.

Lev lets out a shaky breath, “Lord Kuroo has found me a suitable mate. This marriage will be very beneficial to his reign and I am so glad that I can fulfill my duty to the kingdom.”

Even with his words, Lev felt anything but.

Yaku clenches his teeth at what he heard. It is so obvious how miserable Lev is—the Omega’s pain clear in his eyes. He steps forward just as Lev takes another step back.

“Are you fucking serious?” He spats, “You chased after me for so long and never have considered that your actions might hurt me too. You said you love me but you are always halfhearted with your approach even whilst pouring everything as if—as if this is just a consolation prize for you. You bothered me with your feelings for years and—and—is this all your affections amount to?”

The red flower flutters down to the ground, crunched by the Omegan prince’s boots. Lev looks at Yaku sadly and Yaku was never a poet nor did he ever aspire to be but looking at the way Lev takes one step away from him, it feels like his chest is suffocated by the amount of words he couldn’t and wouldn’t say because they won’t matter anyway.

“No, of course not. I have a lot more to offer, a lot more where they come from. And I wanted to give them all to you everyday. If I can. If you let me. But as a prince, I have to ensure that my people are happy. And if that is becoming the bride of some Alpha I don’t know then so be it. After all, you taught me so well that my duty comes first before anything else.”

.

.

.

Yamaguchi replaces the flowers beside Tsukishima’s bed.

The sun has been out and glaring ever so harshly that he has to adjust the curtains until they are almost fully closing, only a small crack between the heavy cloths provides a sneaking line of light.

Yamaguchi sits on a chair beside the unconscious Alpha’s bed and sighs morosely. He has his chin rested on his twined hands, etching into his mind the Marquis’ form, beautiful even in its wounded and unconscious state.

“It’s been five days now since you’ve been like this, Tsukki. What am I supposed to do?”

There was no response. Yamaguchi doesn’t expect anything in the first place. He can only imagine the Alpha’s soft tone that he seems to use with him from time to time, with the slightest bit of sarcasm as he says, “Sure, ask the one injured because of you.”

Yamaguchi shudders at his cruel imagination and aches at the likelihood of it. He reaches one hand to hold Tsukishima’s cold hands, faintly letting out a sharp intake of breath. Alphas were known to have high temperature, higher than most Omegas and Betas. But his hands were chilly and almost lifeless and Yamaguchi had to breathe deeply before he could say anything again.

“Forgive me, Tsukki. I did this to you.”

“No, you did not.”

Yamaguchi jolts at the sudden familiar voice of the prince and sees the prince standing awkwardly by the foot of Tsukishima’s bed. He must have been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice him entering the private infirmary.

“Greetings, Your Highness!”

He scrambles to his feet but Kageyama dismisses it with a simple flick of his wrist. Kageyama gives him a serious look and says, “I have something to tell you.”

Yamaguchi clenches his jaw, “Is this about Master Hinata?”

“It is.”

Yamaguchi glances at Tsukishima before facing the prince again, “Forgive me, Your Highness, but I do not wish to listen.”

Kageyama frowns, taking a step forward. Yamaguchi notices it and takes one back.

“Do you hate my mate?”

Yamaguchi pauses at the question. He never actually has the time to think about how he feels towards Hinata. He had been so busy fretting over Tsukishima that his days start and end with only the thought of the Marquis. Being put on the spot by the prince is not helping him sort out what to feel.

He turns away from the prince, fist shaking. Hate? That is such a big emotion for him. He is angry, has been for the past few days, at himself, at Hinata, at everyone who could have protected the Marquis but didn’t. That is the most normal reaction out of everything that happened. He has been for the past few days as he took care of the Marquis.

“Master Yamaguchi, please, I am asking for your time to listen.”

Yamaguchi shakes more as he hears the prince’s words. He does not know what expression he is wearing when he faces the Alpha but it is probably twisted into a snarl, as impolite as that may be. He cannot help himself. A throbbing ache lingers in his veins, they do not cease even in his sleep; every time he tries to escape it, all he can see is red against golden locks.

“I know that you are mad.” Kageyama starts, his eyes gauging Yamaguchi’s whole being, “But please do not hate my mate.”

“After what he did to Tsukki? How could you ask me that, Your Highness?” Yamaguchi sharply looks down, the anger he has building up to its precipice. Everyone just keeps on telling him how to feel for their own sake.

“I am not forcing you to. But I hope you understand my wife, at least. He has gone through an insurmountable grief because of the Marquis.”

Kageyama tries to placate. Yamaguchi can’t believe his ears, “What?”

“You must have known his great dislike for bastards.” Kageyama treads, his tone serious with a hint of fury, “When Lord Tsukishima was ten, he met my wife— of whom had not belong to the Hinata registry legally yet. After checking his background, we found out that his abuse was caused by the Marquis. And, although the Marquis had not probably known that his flimsy insult to the Hinata House and refusal to accept their apology would result to my mate’s abuse, the former Count and his sons milked the humiliation to beat and mistreat him for years. That’s why, perhaps, he cannot help himself and lose his reason after seeing the Marquis again.”

“What are you saying?” Yamaguchi seems to see his whole world shatter beneath his feet. Yamaguchi knows Tsukishima’s aversion to bastards. He witnessed it when his fiancée banished his bastard brother from their House years ago. But he did not know that Tsukishima’s grudge extend beyond that—to think he has caused misery to someone but his brother—

_His Tsukki?_

“I—I need to lie down.” His bones weaken and his hands tremble even more, “If I may, Your Highness.”

Kageyama nods and leaves him to his own devices. Yamaguchi goes back to his seat and stares at the sleeping Alpha. Seconds and minutes tick by before he can release a pain in his chest with a hapless sob, “Do you hate bastards that much, Tsukki? So much that you could even do this to them? Then, will you do this to me as well?”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never plan on breaking Lev's heart but well, oh well. 
> 
> Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! Thank you. :)


End file.
